The Shadow of a Rose
by LadySaw2518
Summary: UPDATED! Zelda and Link are engaged, Ganondorf decides it's the right time to strike so from the Dark Realm, he brings back a favorite creation of his to help him get out. But what if this creation encounters a certain griefstricken redhead...
1. Prologue: The Return

Prologue

Prologue

_The Rose is passions and fire in all its delicate form; the shadow is a passing of nothingness in a form of what is real. What would happen if a rose managed to become the heart of a shadow?_ – Anonymous

She missed him.

Far more than her eager heart could stand.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so…_

She didn't understand herself or why she had sent him away like she had done. Was it necessary to return him to a child?

_I should have held on tight I never should have let you go… _

She hoisted her hood over her shimmering flaxen head to avoid being recognized. It wouldn't take her long to get to Kokiri Forest. Not by the way she was going.

It hurt how much she ached for him. Sleepless nights and starving days went by as she wandered the castle like some strange phantom that didn't want to be seen or heard. She lied to herself, attempting to justify that she had to send him back to childhood. It was for his own good. But she knew that it wasn't true. She knew he was more of an aid as an adult. She knew if something were to go wrong…

But most of all, she wanted him for herself. She wanted to love him.

She reached into a satchel that she had tied onto her belt and pulled a handful of perfumed blue forget-me-not petals.

_The enchanted petals would be a doorway _

With a hopeful smile, Princess Zelda of Hyrule eagerly threw the handful into the air to shower on top of herself. She closed her eyes.

The petals swirled on an imaginary wind that enveloped the princess in a velvety embrace. Rather than falling on the hard marble floor of her massive bedroom, the petals landed on the soft dewy blades of grass in Kokiri Forest.

She could hear the merry flutes and cheery ocarinas play as little circles of children danced in their fields. Some were playing her favorite game as a child: Catch Me if you Can.

A smile lit up her face as she watched. Their little pixie companions haloed their sweet heads with their natural light. One little girl had frozen for she had spotted the princess.

A boy crashed right into her. "Aw Kiki!" he complained. "No fair."

But that's when he noticed the princess too. She was even more beautiful then any of them could have ever imagined. Her golden hair rivaled the sun as did the eyes that shown brighter than the moonbeams at night. So many of them could only gasp in awe that she, the mighty princess of Hyrule, could really be here.

Kiki stepped forward. Zelda knew her. Saria had appointed her as their leader when she had left the Kokiri to become the Sage of the Forrest.

Zelda bent down to reach her height. "I bet you know why I'm here don't you?"

Kiki nodded her head, her brown curls bounced with her. "He went to the Great Deku Tree to find you."

Zelda was confused. Why would he go to-?

That's when it dawned on her. She nodded, gave Kiki a thankful caress on the cheek, and stood. Hurriedly she began to head in the direction pointed out to her as the Kokiri parted for her to pass.

She didn't have a chance.

By the time she reached the Deku Tree, she was too late to stop him.

A whirring of light circled him before Zelda's distraught eyes.

No! No! Why couldn't he wait?

However, the figure inside the column of light wasn't disappearing. It was changing.

She could see legs and arms growing longer, waist thicker, torso thicker. It seemed like eons had gone by before finally the light started fading.

Before the tearing eyes of his beloved, Link stood tall.

Zelda's mouth dropped open as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Look who's back," said the deep masculine voice of the most beautiful man who Zelda felt her eyes were unworthy to behold.

Zelda couldn't say another word. She took a running leap straight into the waiting arms of him. He swung her slight weight around and around.

"How did you know?" she asked, her fingers questing through his hair to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. "How did you know I was coming to change you back?"

Link had never lost the boyish mischief in his grin. "Let's just say I know you a lot better than I should."

Zelda mockingly slapped his shoulder. "Are you calling me predictable?"

"No," he teased. "Just a woman who knows a good egg when she sees one."

Zelda let a cross breed of a chuckle and a sob out when she heard the humor in his voice. She roughly grabbed his head and she kissed him. Never in a million years did anything feel as right as it did then. When she released him from her lips, she held him tight.

"Don't ever go away again!" She knew she was being childish but right now she didn't care, "Stay with me for the rest of our lives."

Link loosened his hug on her to look her at her sweet, beautiful face. He said, in a voice that stomped all the air out of Zelda, "That was my plan."

Zelda's face broke. She knew what he was saying and eagerly claimed his mouth with hers kissing him with all she had.

"Yes," she cried, "Yes!"

The music of the cheers of the Kokiri lit into her ears. Her soul took flight. As finally the long awaited sun rose in the East in Hyrule.


	2. A Vistor from Edena

I forgot to say in the prologue that I didn't own Zelda or any other things that belong to Nintendo

I forgot to say in the prologue that I didn't own Zelda or any other things that belong to Nintendo. So I say it now just in case the ones it concern are waiting outside my house to take me away. I'm only borrowing them to satisfy my own twisted pleasure. Anywho this is my first fic so if anyone has any advice on how to make it better or if I should fix anything, let me know. Also if some of the words in the prologue sounded familiar, I also borrowed a few lines from "We Belong Together" from Mariah Carey. I'm attempting a Dark Link/Malon pairing. I know it's not a usual pairing but it's been playing around in my head for a while and I had to try it…Sooo enjoy.

--

The rising sun crested over the Eastern Horizon.

The fresh pastures of the Lon Lon Ranch were caressed by the warm, newborn light of dawn.

The chestnut bay mares and the proud gold stallions ran free and yet still careful not to trample the Cuccos that so gracefully floated up and down, cawing their little hearts out.

One of them drifted into an open window, white feathers flying loose on entrance.

It landed on a bed which a sleeping girl lay surrounded in a patchwork quilted embrace which she humbly spent days sewing herself. She moaned and buried her face in the pillow. The Cucco strutted from her feet to her head where it pecked at the strewn red strands.

Absently, she flicked her wrist blindly at the annoyance. That did it for the Cucco. He stepped back, reared his head and let out a crow loud enough to wake the dead.

ER-ER-ER-ERRRRRRRRRRR!

Malon sat straight up in her bed. The Cucco fell off, flapping his wings madly to ease his descent.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned before recognizing the startled Cucco on the floor.

"Mylo!" she mumbled, glaring at him through heavy lidded eyes. "You're lucky I have a heart to not make a soup of you."

She stretched her arms over her head._ Stupid nightmares, _she thought. Looking briefly around the room, Malon spotted her work clothes draped in a pile over her chair in the corner.

Brown trousers. Today was a day with the horses. She never wore her dress for horse days. It made riding difficult.

She rolled off the side of her bed, stood on shaky legs and slowly crossed over to collect her garments. She carelessly tossed them onto her bed. She then bent down to pick up her Cucco and let him go out the window.

The cold water from the basin jarred her awake. She blinked repeatedly before tossing herself with the soapy water again. She dried off, cleaned her teeth and put her garments on. She had that nightmare again. It's been two nights so far. It never continued its tale. It just kept repeating itself over and over.

It starts with her standing in front of her home. The Lon Lon Ranch was lit ablaze. It was a real hell on earth.

Malon rushed into the ranch. Every one of her beloved animals ran, burning, screeching in agony. Some fell dead where they stood, charred and blackened.

"HELP!" she cried out.

Smoke choked so thick. She couldn't see any thing.

"Papa!" she choked. "Ingo! Papa! "

She ran into the burning house. Short embers flanked by taller flames roared violently in the inferno that had become of her house. Fallen ignited debris blazed paths near Malon, barely missing her. She charged up the stairs in one piece.

"PAPA!" she yelled. "INGO! PAPA!"

She stumbled into her father's bedroom and stopped dead short… Malon was not alone in the room.

A man stood at the window. He had his back presented to her but she knew who he was.

The long blond hair. The green tunic. The beautiful shape of his body, leaning against the wall.

He was so calm, so peaceful within the insanity going on. Despite all that was going on, the sight of him made her heart ache.

"Link…"

He turned around. His face was so achingly beautiful, practically golden with Heaven light. But there was something in those eyes that easily entranced her with every gaze.

Malice.

Malon's eyes darted left. She screamed.

Her father had been slaughtered. A plunging line had been slit from nose to navel. His innards spilled out of him in a rank mess. He stared at her with dead, open eyes.

Ingo wasn't too far away. He was literally broken. His neck and limbs all hung like a twisted rag doll with its wire skeleton poking from its cloth skin.

Malon's eyes went to Link. She crumbled_. No…no…please tell me you didn't_.

He was laughing. Once nothing more tender could be named. Harsh, mirthless laughter erupted from him at her expense. He looked down at her huddled form. In his hand, he held a torch. The angry blaze on top shone in Malon's exposed eyes.

"It is your turn now, Sweetness."

That's when he would throw the live torch into her face.

Malon shook her head to clear the image. Her ears pricked up. She didn't hear Papa's whistling or Ingo clomping on his heavy boots in the kitchen. They must have gone to harvest the eggs already. It wouldn't be long before they came back.

Knowing those two dunder- heads, they'd never be late for breakfast. That meant she had to get a-stepping.

Quickly she went over the list of chores to do in her head. Make breakfast. Feed the horses. Run the ones in the stable around the pasture and pen. Groom them. Then make a delivery or two in town.

Then after that, Malon could work on a few things that were her own little secret.

Malon was very skilled with a needle. So while she worked on her chores she would come up with patterns and designs and then on her free time she'd creep into the old wine cellar. She had made quilts, pillows, three dresses, and animals that children could cuddle while they slept. She had been taught by her mother when she was six and had been doing it ever since. It took her at least until she was eleven to get the procedure right. She really wanted to bring them to the market. However, she would hold herself back. What if she was told she wasn't any good?

So she would keep it all behind the barrels that nobody bothered with.

She took the stairs down to the kitchen two at a time, plopped on her hat and exited through the side door.

The garden was the first place to go. Malon kept a tiny one in the area with the most fertile of soil. She stepped over the short wire barrier. Gryffin and Lashanti approached the barrier, waiting to get some attention. Ingo had found the two dogs straying outside the gates around two weeks ago. She gave them each a soft pet and a few affectionate words before going about her business.

Drawing a little hooked blade from her basket, Malon went to the young breadfruit tree and easily sawed the riper ones off. Three would do. Back when her mother was still with them, she had taught Malon how to make a dish that tasted like heaven on a plate. She would base the breadfruit in coconut shavings and its milk. It would start the day off right.

She pocketed her array of blades and started heading for the house when she heard the dogs barking. She caught sight of why.

There was a man standing at her door. He appeared to be her father's age and height. He wore a red scholarly robe. He was looking about the residence, searching for a sign of life.

He did look suspicious. She wielded her cutting knife as she approached.

"Can I help you?" she demanded loudly, catching the man's attention.

The man turned in his place and eyed her strangely. He seemed a little off-guard

"Yes err- Miss," he replied, "my name is Darcius. I represent Edena University of Hylian Scholars. Is this the residence of Malon?"

Malon's eyes went wide. This scholar man was here for her? By Nayru, she must look frightful. Self consciously, she slid off her hat, releasing the braid she had haphazardly plaited before.

"Yes sir," she said slowly. "I am she."

"Oh good." His face relaxed. "I understand you had submitted a written account of a Mudora passage translated into Middle Hylian to our recruitment cart. I had come here to talk to you."

Malon remembered. She had done it on a whim a week ago. Back when she was eleven, one of things she liked to do when she made deliveries with her dad was go to the library. Unfortunately the years under Ganon's rule had not been kind and thus she never had the chance to return them or check out something new. So when she didn't feel much like sewing, she'd read them over and over until she perfected her accent or could recite the Golden Goddesses creation story in her sleep. She found a section in the market to apply for the Edena University of Hylian Scholars and easily was able to answer and write what ever they wished from memory.

But she'd never expected them to want to talk to her.

"I did sir," she replied.

"Well, I must say," he began, "your knowledge was impressive. You really had no help aid? "

"No sir."

He reached into the parcel wrapped onto his shoulder and removed a parchment scroll from it.

"I have here an invitation to attend our university when the season of Farore approaches. I believe everything you would need to know is in there. There is a limit on the time you have to return an answer to us but it is enough to make up your mind in the allotted period."

He handed it to her. She took it with a shaking hand.

"Thank you sir," she said. "But I don't understand. I thought men were only allowed to go to the university."

The scholar sighed. "Yes but we decided to make a few exceptions. As it turns out, we have quite a few knowledgeable young women out there that we may need in the future. "

Malon couldn't stop looking down at it. "Well, Mr. Darcius. Th-this is a real honor."

"Consider it well, Miss Malon," he told her. "Don't worry about paying the education admission. It's all taken care of. However, you will need to pay for the books mentioned in the list." He stole a quick glance up at the sun. "Oh I must be going! It was a pleasure to meet you Madam. I do hope I'll see you when class starts." He then saluted her and headed for his coach.

Malon couldn't stop smiling. This was a chance to be a scholar. A female scholar. She'd live in a big house, have anything she ever wanted.

Maybe even Link would notice she was alive. That is if she would ever see the Fairy Boy again. Ever since he defeated Ganon, the Hero of Time seemed to have dropped out of sight. She had kept the friendly letters that he had written to her. She slept with those damn things under her pillow. The close friendship they shared while he was journeying was something she always treasured.

Because she loved him.

But something about that scroll sank her heart as the truth dawned on her.

What would she tell her father?


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Yay reviews

Yay reviews! Thank you for your kind compliments! My muses and I appreciate the feedback. I mentioned a few of the Hylian Holidays in this chapter. Dakomai is a holiday celebrated mainly in the farming areas. Not all celebrate this, but most do, as it signifies that spring is soon to come. It's February 2nd. Solissay is a Hylian Christmas which is December 21.

Still don't own anything from Zelda. Sure wish I did though...

Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it…

--

All throughout her chores, Malon considered the scroll that she had hidden with the rest of her hidden creations in the wine cellar. Every chance she got, she would sneak into the cellar to read it. The university was impressive. The teachers encouraged their students to work and study by man made lakes that served the purpose of stimulating the mind to work diligently. In the second year of study, students were allowed to travel to places such as Termina and Camelot. Not only could you transcribe ancient Hylian but other languages and myths as well from what ancient runes and artifacts found.

But what was even more impressive was that once she graduated to scholar status, she'd be treated like a queen. The rich would actually pay to have things transcribed and explained to them. She would be living off the fat of the land if she decided to take this opportunity. But it also stated she'd have to live in the university dormitory. That meant she'd have to leave her family and the Ranch. Not to mention the books she had to get were costly. Meaning she'd have to try to sell some of those things that she made in order to pay for them.

She had finished putting on her dress to go into the market to make deliveries. She realized she had until the Dakomai to return an answer to them. So she tried to forget it for now.

With a practiced swoosh, Malon tied on her cloak and went down the stairs.

Papa sat at the table. Ingo also sat with him as he peeled the skin from the potatoes for dinner. They both looked up when they heard Malon descend. Talon gave his daughter a broad grin.

"Well now off to make the deliveries I reckon," he drawled. "It seemed like only yesserday when she was 'ccompanying me."

Malon's heart twisted. Sweet Farore, he wasn't making this easy.

"Aw leave 'er alone," Ingo kidded with a lazy smile. "She's a full grown lady now."

His tone seemed wistful. "But to us she'll always be that sweet lil critter that always be following an' askin' questions."

No not you too Ingo, Malon thought mirthlessly. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"Aw right," Talon relented. "Make sure you make it home in time for the eatin'. Mr. Ingo here is makin' his famed bacon pie. Don't wanna miss out on that."

Malon shook her head furiously. Ingo's bacon pie was his own recipe that made her insane with hunger at the thought of crispy, smoky bacon and tender hunks of potato mixed with deliciously gooey cheese baked in a biscuit crust.

"I'll be back before you could blink, boys," Malon quipped. "I usually am."

"Ooohhh," Ingo taunted. "Are you calling us old?"

"Hey, you said it," Malon replied going to the door. "Not me."

Malon closed the door behind her. The day was a bit beyond overcast. Usually deliveries were quick and easy. It was the usual costumers that have been using their services since Malon was born.

Gryffin's ears pricked up as she passed him and he let out a greeting bark. When she got to the pen, she released the usual stallion that she always used for deliveries. His name was Balbo the Second. (She had named his father when she was little and pronounced "stallion" as "balbo"). She saddled him and attached him to the milk carriage. Once she left the ranch, she started thinking about this whole scholar thing.

Maybe she was being too rash. Her father was getting on in years. He needed someone to care for him. He did have Ingo around but even he too was also much older. They needed her. She was an able body and young. She could take over the Ranch work, take care of them and run their business with the castle.

But just the thought of doing all that made her heart sink. She wanted an exciting life. She wanted to be considerably wealthy. She wanted to travel. She wanted to learn more. She wanted to feel alive for once in her life.

The way she felt whenever _he_ was around. She didn't want to stay on the ranch forever.

It wasn't that she didn't love the ranch, but she'd been doing the same thing for the past eighteen years. She wanted to see if she can do something different for once.

And maybe she wouldn't be some simple farm girl to Link anymore.

The cart shimmied and creaked over the hills of Hyrule Field. Thank goodness the Dark Time had finally passed. Things were a hell of a lot safer now. All thanks to Link, she thought dreamily. How could one man accomplish all he had? He must have been nothing short of supernatural. A heaven sent.

Shit! She was doing it again.

Link was only a man and nothing else. She had to stop making him bigger than what he was or else if she were to lose him, it would kill her.

Kill her.

Balbo's hooves clomped heavily on the wood of the drawbridge.

Right away, cheery music floated pleasantly in Malon's ears. Malon smiled to herself. The best thing that could take her mind off her stress was the Preparations of Solissay. (The Earth folk's Christmas). Market Week was when the city of Hyrule would start doing their last minute shopping and collecting dinner fixings for the holidays. Market Week was at least two weeks away but nevertheless the street was bustling. Shops were busy as they were decorated with long beautiful candles alit in the warm looking windows and green holly branches. Little children danced along with the musicians who played the Songs of the Season. Families sorted through the crowds loaded with parcels while some tried to take a long awaited bite of the scrumptious gingerbread cakes that came fresh from Mikori's Bake.

This in fact was Malon's first stop.

She wrapped her cloak around herself from the chill. It had gotten really cold. This morning, it was almost freakishly warm. Now the temperature was back to normal for the season.

It had been bouncing back and forth since the autumn. And the crops were surviving too. That was now making her wonder about the unnatural swings of the weather.

She directed her horse towards the confectionary, parting the crowds as she went through. A woman a little older than Malon had spotted her and waved.

Malon pulled up alongside the bakery, careful of the people and brought Balbo to a halt.

"Hello, Nephitiri," Malon said as she got down from her horse. "It looks like I got here just in time."

"It's been like this for the past day and a half," Nephitiri remarked tiredly. "My daughter is only four and even she has had a hand in the baking."

Malon gave a small smile. "Best to get things started early."

Sorely, she dragged herself off the horse to untie the protective cover of her cartons. She pulled the first ordered number of bottles from the cart and proceeded to follow Nephitiri into the bakery.

"Wait until they see you," She yelled at Malon over the hubbub of noise and bodies. "You'll definitely be a sight for sore eyes."

Malon and her family had been acquainted with Mikori and his family ever since Malon could remember. Mikori and Talon had been good friends since they had been lads. Nephitiri was his daughter, born three years before Malon and also married long before Malon as well. His son, Rassel was older than Nephitiri and had taken a liking to Malon though she wasn't really interested.

Nephitiri finally reached the back door and opened it.

The arresting smells of gingerbread, the sugary aroma of the varied flavors of buttercake, the candy sweet Minty Mills the children could never get enough of during the holidays rushed into Malon's senses clouding her into a euphoric trance.

Mikori glanced up and his face brightened. "OY, look who's here!"

Mikori's wife, Nathalia brought Malon to her bosom in a big hug. Rassel looked up from his rolling and shyly looked away, blushing.

"An answer to my prayers," Mikori said moving over to Malon and took the milk from her. "There is more of this outside right?"

"Of course," Malon said with a wider smile. "Did you honestly think Talon would send you to the wolves?"

"What'd I tell you?" Mikori exclaimed to his wife. "She's my kind of gal." He turned behind him and barked "Rassel! Go on and help Malon unload."

Rassel blushed again and looked down with a silly smile. Malon chuckled in her throat.

Mikori waved an angry hand at him. "AH! He's good for nothing. I'll come help you."

Mikori ushered Malon through the main room and back outside.

Malon breathed a sigh of relief that nothing had been stolen. She hurried around the side to begin handing Mikori the rest of his order.

"Tell me," commanded Mikori heartily. "How is your father? The old man?"

Malon looked at Mikori and laughed. To be honest Mikori looked like kin to Talon. They both had the same badger gray hair, big features, except Mikori was maybe a bit bigger around the middle and he wore half moon spectacles that forever fell on his nose due to the strained effort of being a baker.

"He's been well," she replied, placing the last crate down. "Mostly busy considering the holidays and such."

"I can relate. Baltus! Ralfo! Get out here and help your uncle! Shake a leg! I swear it's like pulling teeth around here to get any help." He grinned at her. "And how about Ingo? He still around?"

She nodded. "Yes." She backed up to let the young boys hoist the crates into the bakery and mumble quick hellos to her in passing.

"Your father," he said appreciatively, "Goddesses keep him. I should like to see all of you on the holiday…"

"Why don't you?" Malon asked him. "Come over for Solissay dinner. Bring your family. The food should be good, I hope," she teased. "And I will be yearning for those Rum Raisin pasties you make…"

"Ah you twisted my arm," Mikori gave. He reached for his purse, drew a fat parcel and handed it to Malon. "It'll be a real honor to come by. Now get outta here before you get trampled on by a crowd of mad people."

Malon shook her head in amused disbelief, "I'll see you then."

"Maybe sooner!" He yelled before she left, "At the way things are going in here, I think I might have to buy a cow from ya."

--

Malon loaded the last payment sack in the saddle bag. She was exhausted. Thank Din there was nothing else left to do when she went back home.

She didn't want to read over that parchment again. It would only cause more strain.

She didn't want to sew either. For one, it would remind her of the money she had to make in order to buy books.

But she wanted to make her father and Ingo's Solissay presents…unless she could buy them instead.

No, right now she just wanted to collapse by a warm fire and read or something.

The sun appeared to be setting but the crowds wouldn't let up to retire home. A funny sight caught her eye in passing.

Two old hags were standing in front of a shop. There were children around them as they chanted quaint little rhymes and magically pulled Minty Mills and pumpkin pasty pies out of their pointed hats which the children grabbed mouthfuls of greedily.

Malon laughed. She recognized the hags as Koume and Kotake. They were the sister witches that had turned to the Light Realm after Gannondorf's defeat. The shop they stood in front of was theirs. A magic shop where they made medicines and harmlessly enchanted items such as looking glasses that laughed as you looked at your reflection.

Nearby was something new however...


	4. Cortana

Still don't own, don't sue. I own the concept of the Jusa Lizard though. You'll find out more about that in the story. There is an OC in here. Her name was inspired by the Halos character. So here's chappie 3.

--

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_And let me stay;_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the rain drops as their falling_

_Tell a story…_

_Evanescence "Imaginary"_

_--_

_Madame Cortana: Dream Seeker and Interpreter._

Malon squinted to see the sign. It was wooden and painted in purple letters, standing outside of the dramatically colored tent of velvets of red and purple. Usually around whatever holidays, these weird people would erect their businesses here. Dream seeker tents were a bit extreme though. They claimed the Goddesses had endowed them with gifts of seeing the future through dreams or "nightly visions".

She did find it odd that a dream seeker was in fact right in front of her after having that reoccurring nightmare. For two nights straight even…

She let out a laugh. How absurd was this? She believed in myths and magic up to an extent. Because you can get some of these phonies who give you a vague description of your future and next thing you know you're five rupees poorer due to a dumb prediction just so they could pay for Solissay presents.

But she was curious to see what someone else thought of her dream. Maybe instead of giving her a bum prediction, Madame Cortana could give her some advice on how to make the nightmares stop.

Decision made, Malon wrapped the saddle bags of the delivery pay around her body, secured Balbo, and slowly made her way toward the tent hut. She raised her hand to knock but realized there was no door to knock on.

"Hello?" she tried calling out.

No answer.

"Hello?"

It was still as a stone.

Shaking her head, Malon turned to leave.

"Can I help you?"

A woman's voice came from behind the curtain. It sounded like she had been sleeping.

"Yes hello," Malon said. "I have questions about a dream I've been having. Could you help me?"

"Come inside."

Malon carefully folded back the cloth and stepped through.

The first thing Malon noticed was the sharp, clean scent of sandalwood smoke coming from the incense sticks alit in every corner. On the makeshift floor was a circle of red and purple pillows, surrounding a short, smooth, wooden table. Candles were lit around the room, illuminating the velvet walls.

A woman sat behind the table. Blonde curls draped over her Elven ears. She had a pretty face too.

But the most arresting feature was her eyes.

They were like looking into a cat's. They were yellow green. But what was even more fixating about them was that Malon felt really exposed just looking into them. It was like she needed a robe to cover her mind with.

"Welcome," said the woman amiably. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable."

Malon took a hesitant step forward.

Cortana's eyes widened making them brighter. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite you."

Malon placed her bags down beside her and sat on the pillows across from Cortana.

Cortana's ruby lips curved into a smile. Her hands rose to prop her chin on her arms, the gold bangles on her wrists jangled.

"You have dreams?" She asked simply. "Tell me what kind of dreams."

"Wait," Malon said briskly. "Before we start, how much will this cost me?"

Cortana's fair eyebrows rose momentarily before answering. "We can discuss a price after. On my word, I will make it cheap."

Malon sighed. She was probably going to get duped but she was entitled to at least one big screw up in her life.

Malon looked down at her hands unable to look at her before answering, "I- I've had this dream more than once. It's a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Cortana repeated, her tone switched into concern.

"Yes."

Malon went on to continue but Cortana stopped her.

"Before you continue," She got up and turned. Malon saw she was opening the small door to a warming oven of some sort. She removed something from it and turned back to her.

In her hand was a gray clay mug which she held out to Malon.

"Drink this for me, please."

Malon could only stare. What?

"Go on," Cortana urged.

Malon reached out her hand and took the mug. She breathed in the vapors emanating from the black liquid.

She wrinkled her nose. Woo, it was strong.

"Drink it."

Malon felt that by giving in, she was going to be doing something she regretted. What if it was drugged? Any moment now she'd go to sleep and find all her rupees gone.

But, then again, what if this were the remedy to stop it all?

Maybe…

It couldn't hurt to try. Oh well, cheers.

Malon slowly lifted the mug to her mouth and poured the hot liquid down her throat.

Sweet Farore! It tasted horrible! Rough, bitter and disgusting. Ech!

"More," Cortana commanded gently. "Drink it all down."

Malon choked the rest down. It was so vile. Her cheeks puffed before each swallow. Well, the room wasn't spinning. She didn't feel any different.

On the bottom of the mug, she saw thick vicious dregs.

"Good girl," Cortana soothed. She took the mug from Malon and stared inside.

"What was that?" Malon coughed, trying to clear the taste from her mouth.

"That's not important," she said not even looking up. "Don't tell me about your dream just yet. I want you to look inside and tell me what you see."

Malon gave her a funny look before staring back into the mug. What exactly was this woman playing at?

The grounds at the bottom were clumped in shapes. The shapes were the same. What was strange was that Malon could make out the figure of body with skinny arms, a fat head and big legs.

"You don't understand, I came here for-"

"I realize what you came here for," Cortana interrupted. "I know you don't want a prediction. I practically smelled it off you when you came in here. I'm giving you one anyway because this is a serious matter and I've never come across this."

Her tone unnerved Malon but she didn't let it show and said, "All right then. Give it to me."

"Have you ever heard of a Jusa lizard?" Cortana asked, those feline eyes bore into Malon's, causing a twitch of fear to rise in her.

"Yes," she replied. "It's an ancient story. The Goddesses had created the Jusa Lizards before the Hylians. They were at one time known for their loyalty. They would protect their young even if it meant their death. Until one day around the Fajorai season, a Jusa mother encountered a predator called the Wolfos. For the first time ever, the mother ran from the predator allowing the Wolfos to kill her offspring. The Goddess, Farore saw this and cursed the Jusa, making her forever known as an ultimate betrayal."

Cortana nodded solemnly. "It's a terrible thing. The figure in the mug is in fact the Jusa Lizard. I ask you, did your dream involve some kind of betrayal? Don't tell me any details just answer yes or no."

Malon's breath turned to glass in her throat as images flashed back. "Yes."

"The one who plagues your nightmares," Cortana continued, "is it someone you love?"

Malon swallowed hard over the lump that formed. "Y-yes very much."

"Is it a lover?" Cortana pressed.

Malon felt it very hard to say the words but she said, "No."

Cortana breathed in and looked at her pensively. "A friend?"

"Yes."

Cortana looked at her a long moment and silently nodded.

"In your dream, the betrayal… is it something you can forgive him or her for?"

Malon felt her lip quiver. "N-no."

Those eyes almost burned tears into Malon's before she spoke, "Deep down inside you, you know that this person is going to betray you. I will be honest. I don't know how and I don't know when. But I know it will be a permanent change."

Malon waited for more but nothing came.

Cortana shooed her away. "That's all. Five rupees should do it."

Malon felt cold and all of a sudden she jumped up.

"What! That's absurd. How much more vague could you be? You don't know how and you don't know when? And betrayal is always permanent no mater how well you make up afterwards. Nothing is ever the same. By Din, I was foolish. I'm leaving."

Malon shouldered her bags and spun toward the door.

Then she felt a cold iron clasp on her arm. Malon yelped as she was spun around to face the yellow-green eyes. She could never forget them.

"He WILL betray you!" Cortana hissed. "That dream you have…when he kills your family and then you. What do you think that means?"

Malon's eyes flew open. She never told Cortana her dream! How did she know?

"Maybe he will kill your family. Maybe he'll kill you. Or maybe he'll kill your soul rather than your body. He will kill some part of you. Do you want my advice? Protect yourself. Find a balance between your heart and your mind. Use your knowledge to protect your heart but don't let your mind make you cold. Whether or not he does physical damage, do whatever it takes to clear this idolized picture of him in your head. It will blind you later."

She let Malon go and turned her back to her. "Place your payment in the box and then show yourself out."

She gestured to the small box on the table. With shaking hands, Malon removed a blue rupee from one of her bags and dropped it into the box.

"Now go!" Cortana ordered. "Don't forget what I said. It will keep you alive. Go."

Malon didn't waste any time. She ran out of the tent toward her horse, her heart pounding like mad as she jumped on Balbo's back. Balbo reared up, his front legs kicking at the air in panic. Two men shouted and raced to get away before they were trampled. Malon, with difficulty, steadied him before galloping toward the drawbridge.

Cortana emerged from the tent, watching as the flame haired woman charged out of the market.

"Pay heed to my words," she whispered kindly to the empty winds, "because you're in for terrible heartache…"

--

So what do you think? Read and review.


	5. Spawned Part 1

Hey everybody!

I just want to say thank you once more to all the reviewers and new readers. Your comments are very much appreciated by me and my Link Muse. (Yes the one sadly chained up in my basement). Anyway this chapter has been split up into two parts. For those who've been waiting this is the creation of Dark Link :wink wink: to Tinkies. He will have a bigger part in the second half. I kind of got carried away with the whole chapter and if seems a little drawn out please let me know (It's my longest one yet). So once again thank you for your kind words. The lyrics featured in here are "Hallowed be Thy Name" from Cradle of Filth/Iron Maiden. There was something about it that reminded me of Ganondorf and his current situation in the Dark Realm. And if you heard the Cradle of Filth version, you hear it even more… So anywho on with the show, here is Spawned Part 1.

--

_I am waiting in my cold cell_ w_hen the bell begins to chime  
Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time  
Cause at 5 O' Clock they take me to the gallows pole  
The Sands of time for me are running low…_

When the Great King of Evil had been sorely punished for his horrid deeds, the Seven Sages had come together to seal Ganon into his twisted perversion of the Sacred Realm. This came to be known as the Evil or more popularly, Dark Realm.

Along with him went the horrifying creatures that had tormented the villagers with their presence.

If you're thinking that the Dark Realm is a harsh pit of hell flame and eternal torment that the damned are forced to reside in, you are only half right.

The Dark Realm isn't an afterlife. Those who are banished to this place are still very much alive. It is now more or less a paranormal prison for greater misdeeds than murder, rape or robbery. It was created by Ganondorf himself and for his followers. They are the ones who had committed treason against the gods.

A nightmare. A hell on earth. A living underworld.

The Dark Realm is a dead land. It is barren of all true life forms. They had been disfigured perversions of real creation. They sky was a red haze that never rained nor shone with sunlight. The ponds of water always looked so tempting; their surfaces glimmering like a king's ransom of diamonds. Those who were overcome with thirst would drink but yet too late remember that the pools are poisoned, polluted with ungodly creatures the divine had forsaken.

Each of the condemned lived in an abode that housed at least ten. Each of them was allowed a private cell. Unfortunately, considering the circumstances, most were reclusive.

It gets much worse.

The ground on which you walked was black sand. The sand was enchanted to suck you under at random.

Unfortunately, it didn't kill you…

You'd feel yourself suffocate. The pressures would break your bones. The gravitation would collapse your lungs. The blood would rush out of your mouth.

You'd feel what ever death was nice enough to protect you from. Then it would spit you out, unconscious, but yet unharmed.

It was a hellacious experience. It was only meant for torture not to cause any fatalities.

Ganondorf Dragmire had just about enough of that kind of living.

The moment he had gotten into this prison, he was already thinking of how soon he could get out.

He returned to his abode. A successful day, it had been. He carried some bags with him. On his back, he carried a struggling sack. Those he passed had mixed reactions toward his package. Some shivered in fear. Others looked on in admiration. But mostly he got looks of indifference, as though they'd grown accustomed to seeing this kind of thing everyday.

He removed the skeleton key that opened his cell, shoved it into the lock and turned it with enough force to break it. He burst through his door, mule-kicking the sack to keep the squirming thing still.

His home was a sight to behold. His bed was thrown in a corner. Underneath it was a long sarcophagus he figured he'd need sooner or later. Heavy volumes lay opened on the floor, their pages marked for their content that would be helpful to him. Drawings and manuscripts were nailed to the solid rock by daggers and dirks forced in place by some supernatural strength. They covered the walls in crazy angles like an obsession, around his mirrors, everywhere. Some of the candles he'd been using had burnt down, extinguished themselves in the wax that spilled in smoldering puddles all across the floor. Bottles of odd liquids, flames of all colors, and saps stood on all his tables.

Sitting in the center of it all was a black pot suspended over a decrepit pile of fuel.

Ganondorf entered. He kicked aside the books blocking his path and dropped the bag onto the floor. It jolted and brayed hopelessly as it struggled. Ganondorf ripped open one of the smaller bags and removed a handful of raw red chops. His last meal of the day.

He sat at his table, careful with brushing aside the bottles that filled his table. His attention went to the bag at the door. A nagging thought told him he should be concentrating on a bigger action than food. But he waved it away. A man had to eat.

He ate the chops raw.

He wanted out. He wanted to go back to the Light Realm. He wanted his pound of flesh…named Link especially.

Hack him to fuck that's what he wanted.

That little fuck had it coming. He wanted to wrap his hands around that little prick's neck and squeeze it so hard until his innards erupted out of skull. He longed to bury that little bastard's head under his foot.

The need to kill rose up; its burning path sped into his head almost making him dizzy.

Incensed, he ripped a caper knife from the wall, the drawing it held up swooped to the ground. He stalked toward the moving bag but midway forced himself to calm down.

If he hacked the thing to pieces, it would be useless. Painfully, he had learned this from past experience.

His racing heart slowed. His body relaxed. His breathing became regular. When the blood stopped pounding in his ears, he continued on his way toward the bag.

Holding the knife behind his back, Ganondorf untied the strings and pulled the bag open.

Out of the bag floated a startled and dazed Poe.

The Poe bleated and spun around. The hapless thing didn't have a chance. Ganondorf slashed the knife down on it.

The Poe keened, its harsh screech of pain ripped through his ears as he went for a second swipe.

The Poe keened its last as its body split in two; both halves disintegrated leaving behind a faded purple haze that was its specter. Ganondorf easily sucked it up with a bottle.

_The astral-matter from a phantom. To move at my every whim. _

Ganondorf grinned. The key ingredient. Now it's time to get back to work…

He reached over to a bottle of black fire and released a flame onto the pile under the pot.Then he swooped up a well pail of a dark, syrupy fluid.

_The blood of a thousand keese as base, to provide flight_.

He dumped it into the pot, immediately it sizzled as the vicious liquid hit the hot bottom. While it bubbled, Ganondorf removed the bottled Poe spirit and released the haze into the brackish pool.

An agonized screech came from the pot as the purple completely darkened the already blackish red fluid. Then the enchanted fire started sparking iridescent flames.

Ganondorf almost jumped in the air, _Yes. It's working_!

Greedily, he grabbed for another bag. He withdrew a golden apple. _A fruit that hasn't been touched by rot yet._

With the same knife, he cut the apple in half widthwise. Sure enough, there was a star shape in each half. _The fruit whose heart would retain the power._

The chemical reaction in the pot was returning to red but it was brighter than before. He tossed both halves in. He watched as they sank into the depths of the red.

Immediately, the mixture stirred. Rippled and bubbled. It spun until finally the apple resurfaced completely whole and untouched by the mixture.

Ganondorf wrinkled his brows. That was it? No big explosion? No huge puff of smoke?

That's what they'd all done before.

But then again every one of his last attempts had failed.

He removed the apple and studied it carefully. He could feel it humming. The power was within it. But would it work?

It had to. It was foolproof. His mouth was tingling still from trying other attempts he had to ingest. That counted at least ten potions, four elixirs, and six tablets.

There was nothing else. This was his ticket home.

He bit into it, the red juice poured down his chin.

It was spicy in taste. He could feel every humming bite in his mouth. He had to refrain himself from eating the whole thing or else it wouldn't work.

He could feel his body shimmer. Soon he couldn't feel his legs.

It was working! His world exploded in starbursts.

Then he knew no more...

Until ten seconds had passed. His eyes opened.

He was still in his cell. Alone. Still holding that apple for dear life.

He only transferred to the opposite side of the room…

It…didn't…work…

Months of failure and frustration boiled in Ganondorf's body. A fresh arrow of hate whizzed through his black heart.

He screamed.

He roared in anguish, in wrath. He unleashed his volcanic fury through every psychotic cell in his being.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

He flung the apple across the room with such power behind it, it shattered one of his mirrors on impact. The apple's blood splattered like a fresh kill on the broken shards of glass. There was no way out.

The only way was to open the Door of Time with the fucking Master Sword. He was going to remain here until the day he died. Once known as a great king only to have his power stolen.

By some baby only fifteen years shy from shitting his pants.

He was pathetic.

He didn't deserve to live. Beaten, defeated and humiliated. And now forced to live with that constantly on his back while he was constantly on his guard. In the world _he created, _he was nothing! A joke and nothing else!

He spun toward the table and picked up the knife which made a metallic ring as it grazed the wood. Positioning the blade rightly over the inside of his wrist, Ganondorf brooded briefly over his misfortune.

_That's it_, he thought. _I_ _give in. No more attempts to escape. My only other choice is death. I'll take it. _

Ready to hack down on the exposed flesh, Ganondorf raised the knife. But something under the shattered mirror stopped him.

The blade dropped onto the wood floor. On his desk top under the bottles… lay a collection of documents, bound by straps and thin covers into a book.

It was the notebook in which he had documented all his achievements as ruler of Hyrule.

Everything was in that book. When he corrupted the Kokiri Forest, ruined Hyrule Market, diminished the temples, created the bosses...

Suddenly an idea manifested itself in the slowly rationalizing mind of the Gerudo madman.

"That's it…" he mumbled to himself. "I'll send someone that will get me out of here. "

He almost reverently slid the book out from under the mess of shards.

"If I can't get out then I'll create something that can," he said, nearly biting his finger in excitement. "It's perfect! I'll use it to get into the Castle. Then…I'll grab a hostage! I'll force Link into pulling the sword in exchange for the life! It should work."

_Wait!_ The voice of reason spoke up, _how will you get the creation out of the Dark Realm? Nothing is allowed to pass through worlds_.

Ganondorf grit his teeth. That presented a problem. Another kink in his plan.

No! No! This one had to work. He could sense it. This was a sure bet. But how could he make it work?

Unconsciously, his gaze went to the shattered mirror…

A dozen images of him stared back

Reflection?

He pondered hard.

A reflection in a mirror. A projected image of you. Same features, same body parts, same chest that heaved up and down for air.

But it didn't make them real… Reflections, shadows made of nothing but moved perfectly in sync with its caster.

Thoughts ping ponged through his head. Each one fought for dominance in his mind.

Reflections.

Shadows.

Move through worlds.

Door of Time.

Master Sword.

Passes through without a hitch.

Made of nothing.

Ganondorf, unable to take anymore, opened the book. His hands racing against his thought process to find what he was looking for.

Hands moving…mind racing.

They both caught up to each other as the page appeared and the realization of it dropped like a bomb on him.

The page entitled "_The Water Temple_"

--

The full moon rose to blanket the world in its chilling light. All was quiet in the Lon Lon Ranch. The night was so still that you could hear the door creak open of Talon's sleeping quarters.

The middle aged man wrapped his shawl tighter around him. By Nayru, it had gotten cold so fast.

This was something he hadn't done in a long time. That was to have himself a nice glass of nettle wine from the old cellar. He wasn't much of a drinker but tonight he felt, the holidays were coming! Why not start off with a good glass of cheer?

He made his way passed the dogs and let himself in.

The torch light blazed in his eyes and he squinted to adjust.

The cellar was stacked to the nines with crates and the barrels lined up under a small window.

The bottle he wanted particularly was over his head in the crate on top. He sighed.

Pulling a barrel forward, Talon used the barrel as leverage to climb on top and get his bottle.

Alrighty then! Now I'll-whoa! Talon couldn't balance himself. The barrel was tipping. Talon tried to regain his footing but he fell. Fell right on his back knocking the other barrels over.

"Ouch!" Talon said. "What in the hell?"

Next to him, he saw a neatly folded pile of blankets, quilts, dresses and little soft animals.

"How the hell'd you get here?" Talon asked allowed as he picked them up. He touched their soft fabric and observed the little lady-like stitches. Suddenly, he was reminded of his wife.

Did she make these? What were they doing in the cellar? Talon tried to answer his questions when he spotted a scroll rolled up neatly leaning against the wall. He took it, untied it and read.

A worried frown creased his face as he finished reading the content. He looked around as though he was afraid someone was around to catch him. Collecting the needlework along with the scroll, Talon got to his feet suddenly forgetting the bottle of wine. An apprehension rose in his chest as he left the cellar clutching his daughter's belongings close to him.

He'd have to talk to Malon. Tomorrow definitely. He was unsure of when tomorrow but nonetheless it had to be done.

_--_

_When the priest comes to read me the last rights_

_I take a look through the bars at the last sights_

_Of a world that has gone very wrong for me._

Ganondorf could have smacked himself for not thinking of this before. The solution was right under his nose.

A shadow made of nothing could pass through worlds. A reflection of a world loved hero could fool plenty.

A sketch lay on the parchment of a figure of his nemesis, darkened and shadowy. Raised at his side was a mock Master Sword. He looked charged and eager for battle.

Ganondorf had tided the place up a bit. He had cleared some room for the sarcophagus. It lay open on the floor in front of him.

Inside of it lay a mirror. _A base of reflection_

Ganondorf had poured a cool bright azure liquid over the reflective glass. _The water from Morpha's lair_

Now all that was left was… a vessel of identity. A piece of Link, so to speak.

He thought. Last time he had used a lock of Link's hair he found in the Forest Temple clutched in the Wolfos guard's claw.

How about when they had the final fight? If some of him got on Link, then some of Link must have gotten on him.

Ganondorf jumped up and yanked a chest from the wall, ignoring the unopened bottles it was buried under.

He opened the lid. The bottles rolled off and smashed into bits.

Inside, he saw the blades. The Ganon Scys he'd used in the fight. When he lost his Power, they had shrunk into manageable hand Scys.

Sure enough, they were flecked with blood. Link's blood. Yes…

_Can there be some sort of error?_

_Hard to stop the surmounting terror_

_Is it really the end not some crazy dream_?

A look of crazed excitement crossed his maroon eyes as he stalked toward the open sarcophagus. He was so wrapped up in his doings, he actually drooled.

He raised one of the Scys in the air and brought it down into the heart of the mirror. The glass made a sickening crack as the blade split through it.

The blood on the blade liquidized. It ran down in a thin torrent streaking the blade and dripping, mingling with the amoeba infested water.

That's when the changes started.

_Somebody tell me I'm dreaming_

_It's not that easy to stop screaming_

_But the words escape me when I try to speak_

_Tears they flow but why am I crying?_

_After all I'm not afraid of dying_

_Don't ever believe there never be an end._

The flames that shot up from the casket were not ordinary. They were bluish, transparent and liquid- like. It looked like fire made of water.

Ganondorf fell back, doubled over with laughter.

_As I walk all my life drifts before me_

_Although the end was near I'm not sorry_

_Catch my soul cause its willing to fly away_

The hydro/pyro tendrils licked and swirled. The sides of the sarcophagus began to tremble slightly.

_Mark my words believe my soul lives on_

_Don't worry now that I've gone_

_I've gone beyond to see the truth_

There was a roar as the liquid flames reached the ceiling in a tower, spiraling in its ascent.

_So when you know your time is close at hand_

_Maybe then you will begin to understand…_

The tower smoothly began to fall. It poured right back into the sarcophagus with the intensity of a gentle fountain.

His eyes glinting with demented delight, Ganondorf watched as the water spilled and disappeared into the sarcophagus like it had never been.

Finally it was over.

Ganondorf hesitantly tried to take a sly peek in to see if he had been successful.

He froze. A hand sprang to life from the sarcophagus. It was shaped like one anyway but it was made up of a static wispy black matter. It fell onto the side rim of its coffin. Then soon after came its twin which flopped onto the other lip…

End of part one for Spawned


	6. Spawned Part 2

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm back with part 2. Thank you for your reviews! So now you all know about my twisted imagination with Spawned part one. I tried to make the Dark Realm a place you never wanted to end up. I hope I was successful. So any way, this is where we're going to officially meet Dark Link. He's kind of shy but don't piss him off if you catch my drift. So here we go on to Part two...

--

Part 2 of Spawned

A head and shoulders rose next, as astral and static black as the hands were.

The sight was breathtaking. He rose from his makeshift grave like a born-again phoenix from the ashes. Above the ground, he floated. He looked like the blackened spirit of the Hero.

Dark Link had returned.

He landed on his feet soundlessly in front of his maker and stared at him.

The shadow met with Ganondorf's chest in height. His outline wasn't fuzzy like normal shadow. It was sharper more detailed. He'd look more like a normal shadow when he cast himself into a wall.

His face was just like Link's. He had the same stupid statuesque face. Gentle bone structure, big roe shaped eyes.

However, those same eyes shone vacantly like two red stars lit lazily in the night sky. They appeared to have potential of retaining hell's fury if he so much as was provoked in the slightest bit.

Ganondorf whistled low in approval as he circled his creation slowly in a stalking manner. The shadow stood still. His eyes beamed softly ahead.

Suddenly, Ganondorf tore open with noise. "Woo wee! You good lookin'! The best sight I've seen in months!"

The shadow looked at him. He wore no expression.

"I thought you'd be happy to see an old friend after all this time," Ganondorf jeered.

If the shadow was capable of any type of emotion, the look on his face clearly could be read as indifference.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf could help but taunt. "Cat got your tongue?"

Finally there was some kind of reaction. Apparently the shadow could make out tones of voice but his comprehension was slow. He could sense the man's mocking tone and immediately those eyes turned a shade brighter, glaring at him so intensely that even Ganondorf had to hold his hands up in surrender, "Just a test ole buddy," he stated. "I got to make sure I didn't make no soft touch."

But what did he expect? He was talking to a figure, an image, nothing else.

Feelings and/or emotions were something that Dark Link was completely devoid of. What made him such an effective killing machine was that fact that he could kill and kill and kill and yet have no guile at all. No remorse or regret. He would just kill because to him it would be as normal as breathing or eating. He had no sense of morals or a belief system.

He didn't fear a higher deity nor had any knowledge of one. Ganondorf was envious of that sort of freedom. He could kill, yes, but then there were the nasty consequences like the Dark Realm or the wrath of the Sister Gods. Dark Link was under their radar. A nothing. A shadow. A soul-less being without a conscience.

This made him so easy to work with.

"So now that you're here," he began, "I imagine you want to know why."

The shadow's eyes glowed with intelligence. He could see it tilt its head in question. Then he heard something.

He was sure if he could actually hear it or if it was only in his head. There was an unreceptive sound. It sounded fuzzy and gritty.

The shadow was looking at him.

"Ah!" Ganondorf growled, his voice guttural. "So you can communicate…"

The incoherent crackling became stronger as words suddenly could be made out

"Why?"

"Why?" Ganondorf repeated. "Because I need you to do something for me. A little favor. I wouldn't have created you if I didn't think you could do this important job for me."

More crinkling. "What?"

Ganondorf heard from the voice in his head an uncaring monotone. Ganondorf smirked. "I like that. Ready to do what your master tells you to...I knew I liked you for some reason.

Dark Link moved closer, his steps phantomlike. His feet didn't even touch the floor.

The cackling came again, "What?"

"All right, all right. No need to be impatient," Ganondorf crooned. "I want you to try to remember something for me. Can you do that?"

Dark Link may not have a soul, but at least he had a functioning comprehension and maybe a memory. Every time with his creations, a complete mindset was a hit or miss.

The dull red glow of the shadow's eyes shut out, "Yessssss."

"Good," Ganondorf stated. "I want you to remember the boy. Can you remember a boy?"

Silence.

The shadow didn't move.

"The boy," Ganondorf prodded. "The boy who looks like you? Do you remember him?"

More silence, no movement. No light of recognition.

Frustration was starting to mound up within him. "The fight, you dumb fuck! Do you remember the fight with him! The fire that TORE into you! Don't you remember the pain? The boy who caused it all! Who looked EXACTLY LIKE YOU!"

Spit flew as he raged at the Shadow.

Two angry blazes of blood red light pierced from the Shadow's face. He reached behind him and drew out his weapon in one fluid motion.

Ganondorf chuckled in delight. "All right. Take it easy, tiger. You'll get him soon enough. But first things must come first. I want to get out of this shithole. There's a much bigger, prettier world out there that I need to see. And to be perfectly frank, this place is a fucking bore."

The shadow was silent again. There wasn't that paper crumpling sound in his ear.

"But this is where you come in," Ganondorf pointed two fingers at him, "As a shadow, you can pass through worlds. Get in and out of places like nothing. You will be the one to make Link open the Door of Time. By opening the door, I will be able to get out of here. Then I can get the other two pieces of the Triforce and reclaim what is rightfully mine. Understand?"

Ah yes, the Triforce…

When he had been banished, the power of the Evil Realm had been able to strip his mega powers but luckily while he still held the Triforce of Power it had been unable to strip all of them. Instead of snapping his fingers and simply getting what he wanted, he had to go back to simple spells and curses. Drawing power from the outside rather than the inside.

"How?"

Ganondorf paced a moment. Still there was a battle going on within him if whether or not the bargaining item should be Zelda or if he should choose someone else. Someone who had no kind of power at all.

But who? He couldn't think of anyone else who Link cared for more than the little Whore of Hyrule.

There was that small chance that Zelda had gotten more powerful. He knew that first hand when the little insect held him down in the last fight. How strong her hold was…

"Use your power," Ganondorf threw out to him tiredly. "Find someone he'd be willing to risk his life for. Lead the person away. When the time's right, kill them. Then you bring their soul here. The poor broken-hearted sap will have no choice but to open the Door to release the poor soul the big bad Ganondorf has trapped here. Not to mention that bit of darkness that resides in the bastard's 'lily pure' heart will want revenge. It's as simple as that."

"Who?"

"You're getting monosyllabic on me," Ganondorf groaned. "That's not good.

"Who…will…I …take…?"

Ganondorf sighed. His hands clasped behind his back in military pose. "You will try for the yellow haired woman that lives in the castle. I suggest you proceed with caution with her. She's extremely powerful. If not her, try for the forest girl or the fishy bitch or- I don't fucking care as long as it's someone close enough to make somewhat of a difference!"

The shadow's eyes blinked once. His hand wielding the sword rose as certain as the sky was blue.

"I'm not offering you much of a choice. It's either you do it or you go bye bye, savvy?"

The Shadow turned away from Ganondorf.

Little did Ganondorf know that even the shadow was having doubts about this mission. In the memory he had, he remembered the fire. That fire. The wrathful flame that had sent him to oblivion before.

The Shadow gripped the hilt of his sword with a white hot intensity, making a silent vow to never feel those flames ever again. Before Ganondorf could say another word, The Shadow made a running leap. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was going to smack right into the door. But instead he just stuck. He had cast himself onto the cell door.

The unreceptive telepathy stated, "It will…be done."

That's when the Shadow turned his back and in a split second, vanished with out a trace.

Ganondorf couldn't stop grinning. He pumped a triumphant fist in the air.

_Freedom!_ He thought as his mouth watered at the idea.

Soon enough he'd be free. Back to the Triforce pieces he needed. Back to the fresh light world just ripe for the picking.

Back to World Domination.

--

In the cell-home next to Ganondorf, a man sat huddled into the corner. He was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He had heard what had happened in the other room. He was terrified.

He rocked back and forth as he recited incoherent quotes to himself. Then he raised his head and let out a crazed cry of laughter. He was laughing so hard his demented eyes shone with tears.

"The Spawn is sent upon them," he shouted happily toward the heavens as though he hoped the goddesses could hear his defiance, "He will free us all!"

--

_Malon's eyes opened._

_Towering flames reached toward the sky_ s_wirling and licking at the cloud glossed sky. It teased at the thought of rain but yet deep in your sub-conscious, you know it never would. _

_The Lon Lon Ranch was once again a blazing inferno._

_Malon could only stare in astounded horror. A horse was moving at a surreal slow pace while it squealed in agony. The flames whipped furiously at the poor animal's flank._

_Not again! No!_

_A metallic whirring spun into her ears. _

_By the gods, it wouldn't stop._

_Another horse started charging toward her in that same surreal pace, rearing its wide eyed, pain glazed head with one last cry and fell down. _

_Malon ran. She had never been so afraid in her life._ _It's only a dream, she told herself, it isn't real._

Separate your heart and mind.

_Malon froze._

Cast away that idolized picture of him. It will blind you later.

_From what she remembered of Cortana's words, she could hear the musical tone of the other woman's voice. Was she trying to tell her how to stop this dream?_

_She looked back at the ever burning ranch. Where her family lay murdered…_

_Where her demon prince stood triumphant stood just waiting for her._

_She could stop this. This could all end now. She knew she had to do it._

_She turned around and started running toward the Ranch. Unsure of any plan or action, but knowing she couldn't just let him kill her._

_He wasn't her knight. He wasn't the hero that had captured her heart the moment she had seen him in the Market seven years ago._

_He was a monster. A killer. _ _Yes, he betrayed her._ _It would end._

_Malon turned right. Her body heaved with effort as she yanked the door open. A piece of burning debris fell. Malon sidestepped quickly. Through the sheets of flame, Malon made her way toward the kitchen. _

_The flames ate their way up the walls. Malon nearly retched from the harsh, penetrating odor of the smoke._

_She ripped open drawers and cupboards until in the very bottom she found what she was looking for._

_A long bladed, hunting knife._

_Without thinking twice, Malon snatched it up, making a metallic ring as it grazed the wood._

_As though enlightened by this sudden action of aggression, the inferno roared with recharged ferocity._

_Malon cringed at the sound of it behind her. She made a silent prayer of forgiveness for what she was about to do._

_She spun around and broke into a dash up the stairs._ _Fiery debris tried to fall in her way, catch her before she went up._

_No! Not now! Malon hacked one away that nearly fell in front of her._ _She evaded all of them._

_There was the door._

_Let's go._

_Malon forced her way in._

_There he was, back to her._ _Papa already dead._ _Ingo already dead._ _Too late to save them._

_Link turned to her. That malicious smile made Malon weak. To her dismay, she felt that familiar heartache come. She fell to her knees._

_He approached her. Tall and powerful he stood over her. She couldn't find the strength to raise the knife. _

"_Your turn, Sweetness."_

_He drew out from behind him the torch that killed her so many times before._

_And once again she'd be helpless._

Protect yourself damn you!

_Malon looked up as the torch came toward her._

_Then she did something she never thought she'd do. An unknown sprit possessed her. She didn't know where it came from but it took her hand, made her raise the knife and swing._

_The slice cleanly hacked the a-blazed head of the torch clear off its body. _

_It slammed into the wall, splattering its flame all over it._

_She held his gaze. It had weakened but nevertheless still full of venom._

_She pulled back the knife and shouted, "No Link! YOUR TURN!"_

_That's when she thrust forward with everything she had._

_The knife plunged into him. Though skin, bone, muscle, entrails, and out the back._

_Ran him straight through._

_With bulging eyes, Link fell back. Dead._

_She had done it._

_It was over now._ _But she didn't feel any different._

_What the hell? She was supposed to feel free._

_Then, a blazing pain ran up Malon's legs._

_She was on fire._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Malon's dying screams howled through the dreamscape. The last sound made as the world around her faded to black. _

Read and review :P Much love!


	7. And the Bomb Drops

Howdy guys

Howdy guys! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I'm lovin' them. As the title implies, a few things are going to be revealed today. Not everything but a few core things that have been brewing in the last few chapters. Any ways enjoy…

--

_In My Field of Paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours and _

_Watch my purple sky fly over me_

_- Evanescence "Imaginary" _

--

Malon screamed. Screeched like a bat out of hell.

The icy cold wind from the outside whooshed over her damp skin, chilling her to her very bones.

Frantically, she pawed at her skin and hair for any signs of burn or scarring to be sure she was really dreaming.

She let out a disheartened sigh as she slowly came down to life.

It was still night. The beams from the moon streamed into her room, its silver touch on the quilt. It made the bed seem so much colder.

Bit by bit, she retracted the pieces of her shattered memory formulate what she had done.

She had killed him. She avenged her family. She overcame her betrayal. But that once untraceable shimmer of self doubt finally burbled full throttle in her stomach.

She had still burned to death anyway. Nothing had really gotten accomplished.

Suddenly, a bolt of rationality struck her. She collapsed back into her pillows and smacked her forehead.

It was a fucking nightmare! A dream! It meant nothing. Imaginary. Fake. Unreal.

A waste of money that's what it was. Dream Seekers? She had to hand it to Cortana. She should cultivate her talents into something honest, like the theater.

She turned her body around to lie on her side. It was ridiculous.

But why was that feeling still inside her? It was growing like a vine in her belly. She clutched her stomach as though it would stem its growth.

If none of it was to be taken seriously, why did she feel like this?

Sighing, she reached into her mind for the slumber she craved

--

The house was quiet as Malon bounded down the stairs.

As usual, Malon twitched the corner of her mouth in acknowledgement as she went into the kitchen.

"Lonnie?"

Malon jumped a mile in the air. Talon sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded on top. His expression was pensive as he looked at her.

"Papa? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the fields with Ingo," She said, her hands twisting into each other as another dose of uneasiness spread in her.

"I sent him ahead of me," he replied simply, "and when was the last time I honestly sat down to talk to you?"

Malon's brows crinkled in confusion which was short lived when he pulled her bundle of needlework from under the table.

"I found these in the old cellar," Talon said, his eyes cast down on them. "They are surely the purdiest things I've seen. I just wonder why you never showed them to me before."

Malon sank into a chair, almost feeling two inches tall. "I don't know. Stupid reasons I guess. I just figured they weren't all that good."

Talon picked up a quilt and studied it. "I don't understand why you would think such a thing, Lonnie? I never seen such good doing…since your mother."

Malon could see the tears threatening to spill from Talon's eyes. A lump formed in her throat. "I'm sorry Papa. I didn't think…"

"It's not just that," Talon interrupted, his voice was shaky. "I also found this next to them."

Before Malon's horror-stricken eyes, he pulled her invitation to the Edena out from under the table.

"You care to explain this?"

Malon bowed her head in shame. She should have been honest. He shouldn't found out like this.

"It-it's mine," she tried. "I've been invited to go to this school. It's for future-"

"Hylian scholars and scribes to decipher ancient Hylian history," he finished. "I've read it… four times."

Malon felt that with a diamond hard impact in her heart. "I didn't even decide to go yet Papa. I intended to think it over some more and to tell you as soon as I could."

Talon stood up. He had begun pacing. This wasn't like him. Her father was the most patient, most easygoing person in the world. Malon didn't like seeing him stressed.

"Why did you do it?" Talon finally asked.

Malon started to explain but Talon held up his hand. "Is it because you want to leave the Ranch?"

"No, Papa!" she said quickly. "Of course not. I could never leave any of you." She sank back and took in a breath. "I just want to see other things. I wanted to try another life beyond this one. I wonder all the time if I can do something other than milk cows or till soil. I love my life now. I've been living this way for eighteen years. Now I want-I want to see beyond the Ranch. I want to change."

She remembered the sound of her tone and realization settled around her like a wet blanket. She heard a selfish little girl in there. A little girl who wanted her Papa to simply cave into what SHE wanted. All the sacrifices he'd made. All the trouble he'd gone through to raise her and this was the thanks he got.

"But I won't do it," she declared slowly as though this was ripping her heart out.

Suddenly Talon's expression softened. "Lonnie what-?"

"I won't go to Edena," she stated. "I'll stay here with you and Mr. Ingo. I'm being selfish. I have no reason to be. You have done nothing but be there for me and I'm turning from you when you need me most. I won't do it, Father. I'll stay."

Talon didn't move or say another word. She simply swiped at her eye as though she were merely rubbing it and moved over to him. She kissed his cheek, "Go out into the field. Ingo shouldn't be out there in the cold like that by himself. You know he can't strain his back either. I'll start making breakfast for you guys to warm up with."

She turned to go to the stove but she heard behind her a soft "No."

Malon turned around. "Papa?"

Talon was staring back with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen.

"I can't do it," he said softly. "I want to but I know I can't."

"What is it, Papa?"

"I can't let you stay," he returned, his voice deadened by the weight of his words. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she told him.

"Malon." He moved toward her and took her hands in his. "I'm the one who's being selfish right now. I should have considered you first. But you have to realize that you ARE my baby. I will never have another. Not like you anyway. I won't want to. I can't see you unhappy."

Malon opened her mouth to protest but Talon stopped her.

"I know how much this would mean to you," Talon replied. "Don't think I haven't heard you with those books. You could recite them in your sleep. Considering how high the Edena expectations are, I'm really proud of you."

"So what are you saying Papa?" Malon said, trying to keep the hope from surfacing in her voice.

"I'm saying that regardless of your decision," Talon began, "as an early Solissay present, I will support you in whatever you feel is right. Just take your time before you decide. Think of the pros and cons. See if you can work through the cons. Then you decide. But whatever you decide, I'll do whatever it takes to stand behind you. Fair?"

Malon threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!"

Talon tightened his grip around his daughter. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

They pulled away. Talon looked at her thoughtfully. "Now no more secrets?"

"I promise," she grinned, crossing her heart. "No more secrets."

"Alrighty," Talon said brightly. "Now about these quilts n' things…"

That's when a heavy knock came upon the door.

"Aw Ingo, ya ol' fool," Talon muttered as he went to the door. "Locked yourself out again."

He opened the door. It wasn't Ingo.

A Hylian Castle guard stood in imperial colors out front. His expression was serious but the smile he tried to hide was unsuccessful.

"Well howdy sir," Talon said, running a hand through his badger grey hair. "To what do I owe this visit? The delivery isn't scheduled until this afternoon."

Malon went to join her father. Her heart gave a leap at the sight of the messenger from the Castle. She didn't know why but the sight of him reminded her of…

_Don't even think his name_

"Oh no Mister Talon," the messenger said, reaching into his pouch embroidered with the Royal Seal. "I've come here to announce the engagement of Princess Zelda by the King himself."

"Engagement?" Talon questioned, taking the envelope from the messenger. "And whom is the Princess marrying?"

Suddenly an image flashed before Malon's eyes.

The image of Link, throwing the torch at her.

"Why, the Hero of Time of course," the messenger said as though it was so obvious. But to Malon, it was like he had shouted the name into a tunnel.

Her breath turned to glass in her throat.

Her eyes began to burn.

She could see her father and the messenger talking but no sound was coming out. The blood pumping in her temples slowed.

Her stomach surged.

Then the worst thing happened. In her heart came an unimaginable pain. It was as though a jagged dagger of ice speared her right through.

She backed away unable to stand the sight of the messenger any more.

_This is it! The cold pain of betrayal! The Jusa lizard rears its ugly head…_

"Will the three of you be attending the engagement party?" asked the messenger.

Talon looked surprised, "Um well I'd imagine so. Malon is a good friend to Link. I would think she'd want to. Lonnie?"

Malon heard nobody. She just sat at the kitchen table, staring straight ahead.

"Malon?" he tried again but she wasn't hearing him.

"I'm sorry," Talon told him, "She's probably thinking it over. Would there be anyway I could write a response to his majesty?"

"Certainly," said the messenger, "But the engagement party is on Friday. It will be a masquerade. You will have to write in by tomorrow."

"You'll have your answer," Talon replied easily. "My Nayru! The ole dog is getting married. I can't believe it."

"We were all hoping the same," the messenger said with a happy face. "Have a good day Mister Talon. Miss. And a Happy Solissay."

"Thank you. You too." Talon called after him and shut the door. "Malon, did you hear that?"

Malon stood up and looked at him. She forced a smile. "Yes. It's about time. Would you mind making breakfast? I'll go help Ingo in the fields today."

Before another word could be spoken, Malon moved passed Talon out the door.


	8. The Dust Settles

Ah yes the plot thickens and it will continue to

Ah yes the plot thickens and it will continue to. Mwahahahahahaha! Anyway keep reviewing, keep reading, shake what ya mama gave ya and enjoy...

--

The day was overcast but it wasn't any warmer and the sun had retreated far back behind the clouds. Ingo looked up as he stepped out in the frigid air after lunch. No doubt it would rain. He couldn't even remember when Hyrule had a decent snow fall.

But it was funny. The air was still, promising a snow fall. It was so quiet; he could hear a pin drop. The only sounds that he could hear were the light whooshes of wind.

Ingo shrugged. He couldn't concentrate on that matter now. He had a beautiful stable or two to muck. Wonderful.

He crossed toward the stables where Lashanti greeted him with a generous lick. Ingo knelt down before her and stroked her behind the ears. She was cold, like she'd been out there awhile. She also smelled great. She'd been scrubbed and cleaned completely. Her white coat dazzled.

"How'd in tarnation you get out here?" he whispered as he fed her a warm strip of bacon he usually carried to give her and Gryffin. He stood and opened the door to see inside, expecting the harshest smell to ever hit creation.

But he didn't. Instead, there was the sweetest scent of bayberry wafting through the door. He opened it all the way. His mouth dropped open.

The stable had been completely mucked out. The tools and shoes gleamed and winked like newborn stars from their hangings. The horses had too been groomed to perfection. Unnecessary since they had been groomed yesterday. Even Gryffin's coat shone like gold. His ears pricked up at the arrival of his master.

Ingo's eyebrows rose. "I must 'ave missed somethin'."

All right, guess he should help Malon pitch some hay.

But once he got to the straw container, they were already bound and baled. Even the gunnysacks were prepared for morning.

"What in the name of Din?" he muttered to himself. The same scent of bayberry came from the walls as they too were scrubbed clean.

He left, feeling a bit muddled. He returned to the house where Talon was fast asleep next to the fire. Ingo reached out and shook him.

"Tal? Buddy, wake up!"

Talon shifted and responded with a loud snore, "Lon Lon Milk… very nutritious."

"Talon?" Ingo started, lightly tapping his face. "Talon, wake up!"

Talon jolted, his huge eyes drifty as he tried to focus. "Oh howdy Ingo. G'mornin!"

"What are you doing in here?" Ingo asked, aghast, erecting to his full height.

"I dunno," Talon replied, now a bit perturbed. "Malon came in to tell me she did all my chores during lunch, so I went to take a snooze."

"All mine are done too," Ingo replied, a light going off in his head. "Where's Lonnie?"

"She's working," Talon answered, almost dumbly. "She's been at it all day. I hope she don't think she has to prove anything to me. I did promise to stay behind her in whatever decision she made. I hope she don't think I'm going to change my mind."

Ingo nodded. Yes, he had been filled in about Malon's acceptance to that Edena place over lunch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Talon said, his face brightening. "Link and Zelda are getting married. The invitation for their engagement ceremony is for Friday. Did you wanna go?"

"Married?" Ingo repeated, his expression became skeptic. "That's a smart match. It came today?"

Talon nodded. "I have to send a response by tomorrow. I tried talking to Malon about it while she takes water breaks, but she keeps breaking off to go work. I don't understand. I mean ain't they s'posed to be good friends or something? She acts like she don't wanna go."

_You're telling me ole man_, Ingo thought as it dawned on him why Malon was acting like a maniac.

"I'm gunna go talk to her," Ingo suggested. "I'll find out what's wrong."

Talon looked bewildered. "Is there something wrong?"

Ingo froze and sighed. "I'll be back in a jiff."

--

Malon swiped her hair from her face and continued to pull on the udders of the cow. The silver pail was filling to the brim. Just like the other two flanking her on each side. Her muscles were burning from strained effort. Her nose and cheeks were bitten red from the cold. Fatigue was threatening to take over. She fought wave after wave of nausea from not eating.

_Sucky luck, sucky life. Keep working!_

She milked until the cow brayed in protest. Malon stroked her muzzle in apology.

She had been slaving around the ranch with a vengeance. It was helping her feel better. It was like some sort of therapy that made her feel needed and helpful. It certainly kept her mind off…

All right now she had to go purify the milk. Then maybe the kitchen floor would need a quick scrubbing. As though it knew what more she had in store for it, her bicep pinched.

"Oww," she moaned. "Aw don't die on me now."

She stood up on her feet trying to ignore the sudden blur in her eyes. She reached down, grabbed hold of the pails next to her and fell forward like a ton of bricks.

Her entire body was in a state of entropy. She couldn't move.

That's when it all rushed back into her memory.

Link was getting married.

To a woman that isn't her.

Tears were burning in her eyes, melting from the ice cast she welded over her broken heart.

No! She shouldn't cry. There were bigger things in the world to cry about.

Children would be abandoned and have no home or Solissay meals and presents.

Puppies would be abused and kicked for stupid mistakes.

The ones who would lose their loved ones around such a happy time of the year.

And Link was getting married.

Like a dam broke free, Malon wept bitterly until she heard the heavy door slide open.

"Lonnie?"

A warm soft fatherly hand came to rest on her head. "Lonnie darlin'? Are you all right?"

_No. Just leave me. Leave me here to die please. _Malon forced back her tears and lifted her head. "Fine Mr. Ingo. I'm fine."

"Dag-nabbit chile," Ingo said, worry lacing his words. "I thought you kicked the bucket."

Wishing she had, Malon rasped. "No sir. I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Ingo usually got that no nonsense bite when he could tell she was lying.

Malon got to her feet and began to try to lift the buckets again.

"Lemme help ya with that," Ingo said, more like a request than an order which Malon rewarded his consideration by handing him one bucket.

He held the door open and let her out before asking, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't all too happy on this glorious day?" He chuckled at the irony of his joke but cleared his throat when she didn't laugh. "No seriously darlin' why are you looking like such a Gloomy Gus? I mean I understand. You've been working like an animal all morning and I thank you for doin' my chores but something tells me you're trying to keep your mind off a few things? Am I right?"

Malon shook her head. "No. It's the Solissay season. We're supposed to be doing nice things for each other."

"But you look like you lost your best friend," Ingo blurted out, and then mentally castigated himself for the mistake as a fresh pain crossed the poor girl's face.

"No, Ingo," she repeated. "I'm just tired is all."

She tried walking ahead but despite Ingo's age, that sinewy, rope-like body of his kept in perfect stride with hers. Not to mention she was also weighted down by two overflowing pails.

"Is this about you thinking your papa's goin' take back his word about you goin' to that school?"

That couldn't get any farther than the truth. Malon shook her head again. "No."

Ingo was going to regret this but he had to get her to talk or else it would either eat her up inside or she was going to work herself to death.

"Then it's about this Link character getting married." A statement not a question.

Malon froze in place as that ice cold dagger once again stabbed through her heart.

"No, Ingo," she lied unable to look at him. "Link…Link is just-just a friend. That's all."

In her mind, she was cursing him. For figuring this all out, for rubbing salt into her wound by asking her all these questions.

Ingo sighed in defeat. "Malon. I've known you forever. You're like my own lil girl. I think I know you better than you know yourself. And I saw that glimmer in your eye whenever he came around here."

Malon flinched. She had a feeling that Ingo was trying to help but right now it hurt too much to even appreciate the effort.

"Malon I-"

She turned toward the door and stated a bit harshly. "I'm all right, Ingo! I'm not sad. I'm not angry. And I could give a damn less if he were engaged to a Deku scrub."

Incensed by this new burst of energy, she barreled through the door causing Talon to jump in freight.

"Lonnie? Was that you?" he asked, unable to contain his shock. "I swear sweetheart did I raise you to be a boy or a girl?"

Malon cringed. Why didn't he just come over there and physically slap her in the face?

It would probably hurt a lot less. She didn't answer and went to add more fuel to the fire.

"I need to know if the two of you are going to this," Talon said, waving the invitation in the air. "I already said yes for me."

"I'm still undecided," Ingo replied, trying to stop his eyes from averting his eyes to Malon, who was throwing logs in the fire with forceful thumps.

"Really?" Talon looked at his daughter. "Malon, you haven't spoken a word about this since we got it. I thought Link was your friend. Don't you want to see him married and happy?"

_Yes… but with me._ "Yes, Papa," she said stiffly as she hung a pail over its place to boil. "Of course I do."

Talon looked back down at the invitation and then laughed to himself, "I remember the first time I met the lil guy. He came into the ranch and he found all the super Cuccos in no time flat. Boy had to be one of the fastest I've ever seen."

Ingo shift uncomfortably as he saw Malon's back tense.

"And here's the kicker," Talon said, chortling even more. "I remember I asked him if he would marry you one day too. He'd said yes!"

CLANK!

The metallic ring of the pail resounded in everyone's ears as it dropped from Malon's lifeless hands and then came the wet splash of milk as it flowed onto the floor.

Ingo sprang into action. He went over to her. "Malon. Let me finish that. You look like you're going to drop at any second now. Go upstairs and rest or you'll make yourself sick."

Malon made no argument. She rushed from the room, up the stairs and the door shut in a shattering impact.

Talon was completely bewildered by this sudden reaction on Malon's part. He looked helplessly at Ingo, "Was it something I said?"

Ingo rolled his eyes heavenward. By the sister gods, the man had a daughter for the past eighteen years. He'd been through everything. First menstruation, the talk about nature, not charging into her bedroom without knocking first and all of the embarrassing hardship above. But yet he still knew so little.

--

Malon sat at her dressing table, her reflection just as wan and sad as she was. She held her hair in both hands and kept feeling it.

She could still hear her father laughing as he delivered sayings like "Did I raise a boy or a girl?" "You're built like an ox." Or "You can do the work of ten men."

Was that the reason? There was nothing feminine about her?

Looking closer, Malon could see it. She knew that girls didn't do half the things she does. Sure some did some light work, but not pitch hay or chop wood.

Not pretty, delicate girls. Not dainty and sweet girls who would never chug a full bottle of mead because they were bet to.

Her appearance wasn't all that feminine either. She wore dresses but they usually for labor and she always ended up muddy and sooty.

Oh yes not at all like Zelda. Not gorgeous, graceful, perfect Zelda. With all that long golden hair, gentle soft body and-and…

Malon let go of her hair. The income of the Ranch was basically for the Ranch and its accessories. Not for any type of luxury like scented oils and special soaps designed to perfect those flaws.

"Lonnie?"

Malon looked up toward her father who was standing in the doorway. His face was regretful. "Can I come in?"

Malon turned her head away and nodded.

He stepped inside and sat at her bed. A long awkward silence.

"Ummm," Talon began as fidgety as before, "if I had known…about your feelings. I would have never…." He trailed off.

Raising Malon hadn't been an easy task. After his wife had passed on, Malon didn't have anyone to look up to for female help. Ingo did his best with his knowledge, having been raised by his mother and four sisters. To Talon, Ingo was a godsend. But there were a few things that Talon would miss and back right into. Like sticking his foot in his mouth when the obvious was in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," Talon apologized.

Malon was still silent. Talon sighed. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll write to the castle and tell them we can't go. Something came up. You had gotten sick or something."

Malon shook her head. "I can't do that, Papa."

"Why not?"

"It would be wrong of me not to go," she replied softly. "Link, regardless of everything, is still my friend. I can't just turn my back on him. It would be selfish."

Talon gave her a warm smile, "I tell ya darlin', you're a lot braver than I'd be."

Malon tried to smile back before she glanced outside. "I should get ready. I have a delivery to make to the Castle."

"You don't have to make the trip," Talon said quickly. "Me or Ingo could do it."

"I'll be fine," she responded firmly. "I'll be back before you know it. Quick and painless."

--

"Did you hear about the princess?"

"Yeah she's marrying the Hero of Time."

"I cried for three hours straight."

"Link is the perfect man. Who can get any better?"

So much for quick and painless. Malon passed the fifth group of teenage girls all cackling about their beloved hero's unavailability.

It didn't end. Was everybody in love with him? The whole entire market had been so warm and welcoming yesterday with its beautiful white and gold decorations. With the still gray sky, it should have put that warm feeling back into her. Instead with all the buzzing about the new engagement, it seemed to be a bigger deal than the holiday season coming up.

The church bell chimed from the temple not too far away. Malon turned her head toward the sound. To her it sounded more like a death toll than announcing a happy occasion.

Shivering, she hoisted her hood over her head and clicked her tongue to get Balbo to move toward the Castle road. She rode a wave a pain as she passed a section of the path. It was where they had first met by the little greenery patch.

"Yahhhhh!" she shouted to get toward the clearing of trees. The harsh laughter of those girls was still echoing in her ears.

--

He'd been though some scary shit in his life but nothing could compare to what he saw in the mirror.

Link could only stare at his reflection. The golden tunic he wore looked like it had been painted on. It was far too tight. He couldn't breathe. What was worse he looked like one of those male slaves they doctored up to entice the wives of masters.

One of the women who were in the study with him shook her head. With a tilt of her pointed nose she declared, "Too small."

The other one, younger and much more salacious, looked at him with a vulgar smile and said, "I think he looks fine."

Link rolled his eyes. He couldn't take any more measuring or poking or prodding, or the "accidental" brush against his behind. It was already a troublesome task to find the right attire, but he'd had enough. Too small, too tight, too big. It was getting ridiculous.

The bird-like woman circled him with a look of distaste. "Maybe wine velvet?" she suggested. "Change out of that. I have just the right material."

"I'll help," the other woman piped up eagerly.

"No!" Link said quickly. He started to struggle with the gold one. "Listen, I can get you one of the tunics I already wear. You can use the pattern and all. The wine velvet sounds nice. I'd like that very much."

"With the gold leggings and matching ribbons," the older woman was going on as Link finally got the tunic over his head. His skin finally took a breath of relief.

A movement in the hall caught his attention. A serving man named Kirik was passing with a sack in his hand.

Thankful for the distraction, Link grabbed his shirt and old tunic. "Would you ladies excuse me a moment?"

He rushed out the door into the long royal blue corridor. He called "Kirik?"

Kirik jumped, "Oh sir! You startled me!"

"My fault," Link replied, slipping on the lawn shirt. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh the milk delivery is here M'Lord," Kirik replied. "I have to pay the woman waiting downstairs.

Link's ears pricked up. "From the Lon Lon?"

"No other one out there my lord."

Link looked down at the bag in Kirik's hand with a grin. "I'll pay her. Give it here."

"Oh but sir that is my job."

"I give you another one," Link replied. "Go and fetch one of my tunics for the ladies in there and I'll go pay her."

Kirik reluctantly handed over the bag. Link grabbed it from him. "Now go or they'll take their rage out on you."

Link watched, amused as Kirik dashed the other way. He turned back to go the other way to greet his old friend.

Malon stood alone in the grand foyer. It seemed like it had gotten a lot larger since the last time. She could see a huge pine tree being erected in the center. She tried to give a half smile, but it only reminded her that she could never have a tree that big. The tree she usually had, Talon had to buy from a man in the market. It was usually skinny and barely alive but was usually fixed up once it was placed in water.

Entirely wrapped up in her musings and the sights of the decorators, Malon didn't sense a pair of hands, covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

The sound of the familiar husky timbre both warmed and froze her. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, because he was acting like he had before. Leading her to believe that he actually…

"Oh OK," Malon played along, although this was killing her. "I don't know. I give."

"Too easy," he said. He removed his hands and turned her around to face him.

Just looking at that warm smile he was giving her, Malon wanted to die. If she had a rupee for all the times he made her want to cry today, she'd be richer than the king.

He hugged her with the same trusting warmth that he always had. Malon held back never wanting to let go. She hoped an insane hope that maybe if she held on, he couldn't leave her to marry Zelda.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Link told her. "I thought you might've forgotten about me."

"That's not possible," Malon returned, meaning it with every fiber of her being.

Link finally let her go. "How are you? How's the Ranch? Is Ingo doing better?"

The assailment of questions he was asking almost made Malon feel better. Like he was finally noticing her, wanting to know how she was.

"Ranch is on its feet," she reported. "Ingo's been doing better. I don't think he remembers his enchantment though but he's better off not knowing. How about you?"

Link rolled his eyes. "This and that. I was just in the process of selecting the 'proper' attire. Did you get your invitation? Are you coming on Friday?"

The boyish hope in his voice made Malon say, "I wouldn't miss it."

"OK good," Link said with a relieved smile. "Hey, why don't you come take a walk with me? We have some catching up to do."

By walking, he meant out to the courtyard. He talked mostly while she listened. She nodded a lot, trying to grasp some kind of hold onto his words but all she kept hearing was about Zelda.

How he'd gone back to adulthood just to be with her.

Now it was Malon's turn to break in. "You know I kept every letter you wrote to me."

Link took a long look at her. "Yes and I had kept all of yours."

"I never understood how through every temple you've had to vanquish, you still had time to write to me," Malon said as she looked away from him.

"I had to," he replied with a delighted face. "I tell you everything."

"Well yes," Malon tried to smile back but it ended up feeling like a grimace. "I'm glad you feel you can." She stopped to stand in front of him, "I just want what's best for you."

Link broke into a laugh. "That's why I love you, Little Red."

He wrapped his arms around her in another hug. Malon couldn't take this any more.

She looked at him, blue eyes to blue eyes, and she did what she could never forgive herself for.

She covered his mouth with hers in a searing kiss.

Link's face tensed. Caught up in the forbidden hunger, he kissed back until he realized his misdeed and he pulled away.

"Malon? What are you doing?"

He didn't sound angry or surprised. He sounded regretful and sad.

Malon's eyes over ran with tears. "I have to go! I can't stay!" She went to run but Link's hand had caught hers.

Deep within him, he couldn't let her go. In his heart, he couldn't control it as two conflicting emotions overran him trampling his mind over and over again.

"Malon, don't go," he said with such intensity that it scared him as well.

"I just want to know one thing," Malon wept as the tears finally had begun to fall. "If you love me, why didn't you choose me?"

Link felt his muscles tense. Her poor, sweet face was so sad, he had to look away. There was no way to answer her that wouldn't twist the knife in deeper.

If only he could… Oh Farore, why was it so hard?

"I-I wish I could answer that without hurting you," Link told her. "I'm sorry if I have. But I don't want to lie to you or tell you that I didn't think of you because the goddesses know I had."

He took a deep breath and finally stared into those mesmerizing eyes that had cried rivers for him.

"Zelda is… Zelda is my fate. I can feel it with everything that's in me. She's-she's my soul mate. I love you, Malon. I always have. There are days I love both of you the same. But Fate and my heart tell me that I belong…with Zelda."

Maybe if he had clamped all of her limbs in chains and pulled until they came from her body, it would have been less painful than his confession.

He loved her, yes. But he couldn't be with her.

What was that supposed to make her feel better? Because to her, it made her sound like an unwanted, unnecessary kink in his plan. That she was just another girl to him until the real love of his life came around.

This is how betrayal felt.

He was holding the torch in his hand and he was burning her bad.

"You've been good to me," Link continued, his words as choking as the way he sounded. "I can't look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. I'd be lying to you. It would be so much easier if I didn't love you."

Malon's body trembled.

"I can't turn you away without knowing the truth." Malon could see the tear forming in his beautiful eye.

Eyes that would always gaze in adoration at someone else

She broke down. He was at once too far from her reach. But now he was as unattainable as the moon.

"Malon?" he murmured. He reached out for her but she pulled away.

"I don't want your pity, Link!" Her voice wasn't strong enough to hold the weight of her words. "You love me but you can't be with me because you love _her_ more. That's all you have to say. Fate tells you this? Since when did you believe you didn't control your own destiny?"

"Since I've encountered it," Link shot back, his frustration mounting. "I've tried to be honest. I couldn't just let you walk away thinking I've never felt any thing for you. This hurts me just as much, Malon!"

"No!" she cried. "No it doesn't! You have your true love and I don't have anything. It was all so clear that you loved me. But you tricked me, Link! You tricked me in the worst way. 'I love you. I'll send every sign saying I love you. But we're not meant to be.' How-how dare you!"

Malon turned to run again but he caught her. "Don't leave like this. Not like this," he said desperately.

Her eyes were glassy with anguish. "Good bye, Link. I pray you live a long happy life. I'll always be around, basking in the glow of second place!"

"No!" Link groaned. "You'll find somebody else. I know you will."

"No I won't," Malon said quietly and as steady as she could. "Because you were the only one."

Malon's hand slipped loose from Link's deadened hand and she ran. He could only stare in shock.

Then his fists tightened at his sides. "SHIT!" he crowed, the power of his yell bounced off the walls.

"Sir?"

Link's head snapped up to the window above him. Kirik was there, his eyes alarmed.

"Is everything OK?" he asked. "I heard yelling."

"It's all right!" Link called back.

"Um those women from the dressing shop are still here," he reported, "They've come up with a design that they'd like for you to see."

Link sighed in anger. Too many things were going wrong at once. "I'll be up in a moment."

He turned toward the stairs and started up, cursing and replaying everything that went on before.

What he didn't notice was the shadow he had cast onto the wall had never moved. It had stayed on the brick as true as the man he shaped after. Two faint red blazes appeared for a moment against the grey stone. No sooner could you see them before they disappeared with along the shadow.


	9. Changes

Hey all

Hey all! Back with the next chapter. This chapter includes a bit of Hylian language. There will be translations in the parentheses just so you'd know. I'm kinda still learning it so bear with me on the structure of sentences and stuff. OK so here's Changes. Mwazzz!

--

Malon couldn't move any faster. She charged Balbo down the path toward the market before checking her speed as she approached. The wheels were squeaking in resistance. Once she had come to a full stop, she got down off Balbo and led him toward the drinking fountain that was available for people to relieve their horses. Once she was alone in the alley, Malon slumped down the wall and cried. Sobs turned to hysterics and then finally to hiccups and some tears.

When? WHEN will the pain go away? It never ended. It only built up and piled on. No matter what she did, the pain would always be plaguing her.

Maybe if she just lay here and closed her eyes, the gods would have pity on her and let her die. She stretched across the freezing ground and slowly let her eyes close.

A peaceful death would be perfect. A death where it would seem like she'd be going to sleep and then she'd never wake up.

"_Vina tiudri kourein aliah._" (Good afternoon beautiful lady)

Malon lifted her head to glance behind her. In the alley opening, she saw a little old woman standing there. She wore her white hair in a topknot over her head and dressed in a shiny silk robe. Her skin was like pink, wrinkled tissue but her black olive eyes were as lively as a child's.

Malon sat up and looked back at her. "_Vina tiudri_."

She must have looked like a homeless pauper lying on the ground like that. Her brown cloak was rumpled and her hair was a bit wild despite the tie in the back keeping it out of her face.

"_Tairas taiu jano_?" (How are you?) The lady asked.

Malon stood up and stared back at the woman. She was old enough to only speak Hylian rather than the common speech that all the future generations had picked up.

"_Bagu tairus vina._ _Skuzi_." (Fine. Excuse me) Malon nodded to her and went to pass by but the lady asked, "Nashas taiu kono?" (What is your name?)

"Malon," she replied.

There was nothing at all transfixing about the old woman's eyes but Malon couldn't believe the youthful glow emanating from them.

"Adia! (Mother)" Another feminine voice came from around the corner. A younger woman maybe around forty-five the oldest, walked toward them. Malon couldn't stop staring at her. She was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever beheld. Her dark hair fell in long curls as sleek and soft as crow feather with a becoming frost of silver at her temples over her pointed ears. She too had black eyes rimmed with this black powder that made her seem mysterious and witch-like. Though her skin was a bit strained, the golden hue of it made her seem so much more alive than someone half her age.

Malon was unclear of what she was saying to her mother. She could understand and speak Hylian pretty well but she still had a way to go before she was fluent. She could only make out "Beautiful lady," and "Come inside."

The beautiful woman turned her gaze on Malon, whom suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"_Gomi_ (Sorry)" Malon said quickly, "I don't mean to be rude-"

"My mother tells me she saw you lying right next to our shop," she interrupted. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'll be all right," Malon replied uncertainly. "I just needed some rest."

"Come inside," the woman invited, gesturing to the shop. "I'll give you a cup of tea. No charge. You're going to die out here in the cold."

_My plan exactly_, Malon thought to herself. But the woman seemed so caring that she couldn't refuse. She followed them into the shop.

Immediately, she was welcomed with a plethora of delectable scents. The shop was an earthy atmosphere of oils, creams, soaps, candles, and flower petals of Eglantine and jasmine. On the shelves were bottles of things like coconut essence and donkey milk.

In baskets by the front counter were odd smudgings and stains.

"Go make yourself warm by the fire," the woman ordered. Before Malon could speak again, the woman disappeared in the room beyond.

Malon removed the cloak, baggage, and her scarf. The red heat of the glorious fire immediately warmed the newly exposed skin. She rubbed her hands together and blew into them. She couldn't remember ever seeing this shop before. By the looks of it, it figured why she'd never seen it before. It was a shop of better-yourself products. An expensive way to altar how you were created.

She turned her back away from the cursed objects. They teased her. They were so close but yet she could never own any of them.

Like a few other things in her life.

Before more tears could release out of her eyes, the woman emerged from the beaded curtain with a mug in one hand and a plate of grainy looking cakes in the other.

"Rosemary bread," informed the woman as she handed it to Malon. "Your eyes tell me you need some relaxation."

Malon chuckled at the truth of her words. "I think I'll need a great supply of it."

The woman gave a warm smile. "For someone your age? My dear, you have a long way to go before you need a great supply."

It wasn't exactly what Malon wanted to hear but she said, "You'd be surprised."

She bit into a piece of rosemary bread. It was crumbly and it had a fresh, plantlike tang. It helped a little.

"So why may I ask were you lying in the alley like that? This time of year isn't kind. Not only the cold is to worry about, you wouldn't believe what monsters are brought out during Solissay. Some of them would think nothing of taking the clothes off your back." The woman looked at her expectantly.

Malon gulped a hot mouthful of tea. Usually she wasn't one to share her business with strangers. She still didn't believe in it. But right now she was in such a state of desperation that she would tell anyone who would listen.

"Lalaith?"

The woman turned around. At the door were two young women maybe a little older than Malon was. They were dressed like aristocrats with their rich material dresses and proper hair style. By their middles, it seemed they ate well. The absence of gold in their complexions proved they did no labor. One of them even held a white ball of fluff that when looked at again was recognized as a little dog.

"Hello girls," Lalaith returned. "Back so soon?"

"Yes," the one with the dog replied. "I had forgotten to get my older sister her present. I wanted to get her those pearls that make bath water smell like Eglantine. Do you still have any of those?"

"As a mater of fact," Lalaith said, as she went behind her counter and ducked. She returned with a crystal jar full of gold-sheened white pearls, "You're in luck."

"How marvelous!" The high- pitched squeal of delight nearly cracked Malon's eardrum. "How much are you asking?"

"Eighty."

Malon's blood turned cold.

"Eighty?" the girl repeated taking the jar from Lalaith. She examined it critically. "I already spent seventy five on my younger sister. If she finds out I spent eighty on Jael, I'll have to listen to her mouth until doomsday."

Lalaith made a visual shiver. "I understand. How about I ask for seventy five and the five extra is to donation to the Temple?"

The girl brightened. "That sounds brilliant!" She handed her dog to her friend, who regarded it with disgust. She reached into her rich, leather pouch and pulled out the appropriate amount in rupees.

"Thank you," the girl said grandly as she took her glitzy parcel. "Have a happy Solissay!"

"As do you," Lalaith waved back. "Say hello to your family for me."

She turned her gaze on Malon. While she was making her transaction, she noticed the redhead examining the products and then put them down. She was studying the jar of specialty hair soap. The label promised a rich color like a lit flame. The secret was the red base henna that was kind of hard to come by these days.

"Are you looking for something?" she called to Malon. The redhead turned looking like she was caught reading someone else's post.

"Oh no!" Malon exclaimed, "I was just-"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, dear," Lalaith said, coming to join her. "That's what they're there for."

Malon looked dismally at the jar. Her thoughts filed back to those painful moments before the mirror. Her appearance not being all…

She put the jar down. Another threat of tears came.

"I can't…"

Lalaith tilted her head in concern.

"I love him…so much." Malon turned away.

Lalaith was completely unsure of what to do. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Love who so much?"

Malon found herself blurting out the whole story, making sure to change it a little so it wouldn't seem too far-fetched. She told her that she questioned her appearance and everything, which made Lalaith look at the younger woman.

Malon was far from ugly. Unkempt was a better word for her. Her hair was rusty from the sun and seemed to only been accustomed to a brush, soap and water. Her skin was a bit paler than a laborer's should be but the nicely sloped muscle of her arms suggested otherwise. She had small features and big round blue eyes. She wasn't a raving beauty that men killed each other over, but she was still very pretty. That was it. She was just only pretty. If she had the right amount of kohl or the right stain, she'd become a goddess.

"Malon," Lalaith held her shoulders. "I'm usually one to consult when it comes to beauty and I have to say you are not ugly at all."

"Then what is it?" Malon cried desperately. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Lalaith put a finger to her gentle lips in thought. She cast her dramatic eyes on Malon up and down. "Maybe if you tried fixing your appearance. Not drastically. Just to make yourself stand out a bit in the crowd."

Malon's heart filled with hope when she heard "stand out". "You can help me?"

"Maybe…" Lalaith glanced down at her pouch. "How much are you willing to spend?"

Malon's face fell. "I only have enough to pay my father from the castle…I can only use maybe 100 rupees. That's all. Please. Can you help me?"

Lalaith considered. She stepped forward and picked up the jar of the red hair soap. She looked back at Malon with her eyes as bright as polished onyx. "That might be more than enough. Now if you would just follow me…"

--

Maybe an hour or two later, Malon returned to the ranch. She held her treasures under her cloak, hoping no one would catch her…

"Lonnie?"

Malon froze on her way up the stairs. Ingo was certainly not one of her favorite people right now and he was ever so steadily climbing the charts.

She turned to look at him. "Hi, Ingo. Where's Papa?"

"He went to go find a tree," he replied. "He was tired of using those sickly ones in the Market, so he went to the Lost Woods. I think that the Kokiri was the first place that had snowed already."

"Oh really," she said, trying to seem interested as she shifted the bag underneath.

"Do you have the payment from the Castle?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Malon tossed the satchel. "Here you go. There's four hundred today. I had to borrow some."

Ingo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Uh oh…Malon smiled and winked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ingo's long mouth curved into a smile, "Ohhhh. All right. I know. Go on."

Malon made it all the way up the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief. That exchange reminded her that she still needed to get Papa and Ingo presents for Solissay. Oh well, it was still early. She had some time before the holiday.

She opened the sack on her bed and looked at the pretty things she had bought. A bottle of Donkey Milk to bathe in, a creamy substance made from oatmeal and mint for the face. Small pots of kohl and stain that which shimmered under light. And of course the hair soap and a coconut oil that gave it extra shine.

Malon grinned quietly to herself. She'd make Link very sorry that he'd let fate choose his bride. And who knew? Maybe she'd meet someone else there that made Link seem like a total bore. Yes that would be very good. Maybe someone whom she'd see in Edena.

Speaking of…

Malon went to her dressing table and from her drawer she drew out her best parchment and inkwell. Dipping the pen and concentrating hard, Malon began to write: _To the Elders of Edena. I am happy to inform you that I will be attending Edena University this coming spring… _

--

Neither Talon nor Ingo had seen much of Malon for the past four days. Only when she came down to inform them that she had decided to attend Edena. They saw her in the fields every so often but then she'd disappear up to her room. Talon once again checked the old wine cellar only to find her quilts and things were gone. She'd eat in her room as well.

They worried about the Masquerade which was now upon them on tomorrow's eve. How was Malon going to be? Was she in any shape to go? None of them even had the heart to ask her about it.

Little did they know that she was putting the finishing touches on her mask. Her finished dress lay folded neatly in her chest. And that she was smiling the whole time.

--

The masquerade is coming up! Ohhhhhhhh boooooooooy! Any way on a note Lalaith is actually Elvish for laughter. Take care everybody!

Return to Top


	10. Paper Faces

Hey all

Hey all! The Masquerade is tonight and thus Dark Link is going to make some kind of appearance in that interval. He has yet to get a human form but rest assured he will get one. Until then he's going to have a mess of shadow powers. It's going to seem kind of OCish because he didn't have enough airtime in OoT to display other powers. Any way and he's going to seem kind of like a silent type bad-ass in the beginning…sooooo here we go with Paper Faces.

--

Days had passed. Tonight was the Masque.

Just because he was supposed to be a mindless bloodthirsty killer didn't necessarily mean he had to act like one all the time.

He was tired of waiting. After a straight week of staying in cast mode on the walls and remaining in the haven of his fellow brethren, he got to know a lot about the Castle. Some things he learned were extremely valuable. For instance he learned about the Princess. His master had been right about her. She was far too powerful to capture. He unwillingly admitted that she'd be able to take him out in no time flat. Although, he did like watching her. He liked the way she moved. It wasn't all that dainty. She moved with some kind of lethal grace which indeed was very unprincess-like

And then there were some trysts he had witnessed between the castle guards and serving maids that he was indifferent to. He would simply just leave them to their business. Watching these Hylians wasn't a vital part of his mission so he refused to indulge in the perverse fascination of them.

Other than that, the only thing that seemed to spark a bit of interest in him was the exchange between his cursed counterpart and the pale girl with red hair.

He hurt her. Just because he was completely devoid of any emotion didn't mean he didn't know of them. He knew what smiles and tears were but it was not in his comprehension why they happened. How can someone hurt someone else without even touching them? He didn't understand why but he knew it happened.

In him, there was always this warm indifference that satisfied him. He didn't question it because he had no way of doing so.

His ears pricked up. Someone was coming in the distance. He retracted himself from the wall and slipped into the dark corner. About ten minutes had elapsed before he saw a figure at the end of the corridor.

When the figure came closer, the Shadow saw himself. The one called Link

The need to kill began to rise within him. Not out of anger. Not out of vengeance. It was a sense of duty. It was what he did. He was a killer. However, he held it back. Instead he shrank back into the shadows and watched.

Unfortunately, the little insect didn't become the Hero of Time by being oblivious. As he was passing, he froze in place.

The shadow shaded his eyes making certain they didn't shine back at him. Link's eyes quickly darted toward the corner.

For a moment, they stared right at each other. But Link didn't know that. All he saw was a dark corner.

Without taking his eyes away, Link went to the door at the end and entered, closing it behind him.

The Shadow concentrated and "puddled" himself. He slipped in the crack between the floor and the door. The late afternoon sun shone in the window. The Shadow made his way to the darkest corner he could find without being seen.

Link had removed his wine red cloak and let it spill over the chair. The room was ordinary enough. There was a looking glass in the other corner. A small, round table stood in the center. But what was eye- catching was what looked like a table fountain. It glowed with this ethereal white light and reflected off the blue-white stone of the basin.

Link hovered over it, "Navi? Navi wake up!"

The source of the light suddenly sprang to life from the depths of the fountain water. It was an orb of white with a pair of delicate, opalescent wings peeking out of it. It swirled dizzily around Link's head making a soft bell- like sound as it moved. A fairy?

"Hey! Link! What are you doing? I was trying to take in a nap," said a tiny, mellifluous voice. "Wow! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you," he replied shortly. "I need your help, Navi."

"For what?" the fairy asked impatiently.

Link took in a small breath. "It's about Zelda."

"What? Link, you're a big boy. You can handle this one yourself."

Link raised a brow as the meaning of the fairy's words dawned on him and furiously shook his head. "No! Not THAT! It's something else."

"What is it?" the fairy dead panned. "You know how important it is for a fairy to recharge power. It could mean death if she doesn't. "

"Yes I'm sorry," Link apologized. "But I needed to talk to you. I think I'm starting to question…my feelings…"

The fairy bounced up and down making those shrill sounds again. "You're getting the jitters already! It's only the engagement celebration."

"I know that," Link said briskly. "But I keep thinking about Malon and what she said…" He pressed his hand against his throbbing head; the frill of his sleeve covered half of his face.

"You feel guilty?"

"Yes," Link replied slowly. "I regret having that conversation more and more each day. I DID sound like an ass. I wanted to tell her the truth but instead it sounded more like a lie."

Navi fluttered close to Link's shoulder. "Do you love her?"

Link looked down for a moment before he began to nod.

"I do," he said quietly as though he was shamed to say it. "But I know deep down we're not meant to be. I wish things could be different. I don't want to lose her though…as my friend."

Navi was silent a moment. She moved away and hung suspended in the air. "Will you see her tonight?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," Link said unhappily. "I really messed up."

"You never know," Navi said hopefully. "Maybe you can talk to her again?"

Link gave a half smile. "I don't know if that would work. Again."

"Tis true," she agreed. "But at least you tried right?" Though it was difficult to see, the fairy gave an encouraging smile.

Link looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling with the fairy's light. "Yes. I guess…"

"You'll be fine," Navi said. "Now go get yourself back down there. It's almost time."

Link looked at her. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be around," Navi told him calmly. "I have to rest up."

Link allowed her back into the waters of her fountain. He walked toward the door, looking back with a saddened expression and then he disappeared behind it.

The Shadow whom had seen and heard it all processed this new information.

Malon…

So there was another person…the pale redhead in the courtyard. This just confirmed his suspicions.

The Shadow puddled once more and made it out the door. He sped across the floor, casting himself into the wall if he sensed even the slightest amount of danger. He traveled up another flight of stairs.

This confused him. He didn't remember ever going up that flight before…

But he continued up…up…up. He was going so fast, he didn't even realize that he squeezed between the crevices of the door at the top.

He suddenly froze once inside.

Inside was an entrance to somewhere. It was a massive arched doorway. Within it, dark velvet drapes hung gracelessly to the floor. The Shadow reformed himself as his ears began to pick up a calling. There was someone calling out to him.

The Shadow tossed a look behind. Then he proceeded to pour himself onto the ground to enter from under the curtains

--

"What's taking so long?" Talon asked as he paced in the kitchen that night. He was dressed properly for a change. He wore his best suit of forest green and his hair had been slicked back neatly as was Ingo's who wore purple.

Ingo sighed patiently. "Give her some time Tal. She's probably putting the finishing touches on."

Talon stopped his pacing. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she's upstairs hating me right now."

"She doesn't hate you Talon," Ingo said for the fifth time. "She was just fine before. I think I even saw her smile for the first time this week."

"Oh what's there to smile about," Talon said as he resumed his pacing. "If I were her, I wouldn't go! I'd show him what it was like to not have me around anymore!"

Ingo couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Talon! You sound more upset over this than Malon is."

"I'm her father," Talon said angrily. "I'm supposed to be more upset over this than she is."

Ingo's mouth twitched. "You know that's one of the most intelligent things you've said in the past ten years."

Talon nodded and then it dawned on him. "What?"

They were silenced by the door creaking open upstairs. Both men seemed terrified. And over what they weren't sure.

Malon appeared at the top of the stairs…

Both their mouths dropped open.

Was that really Malon?

At the top of the stairs, it wasn't a pretty farm girl. It was a goddess.

Twinkling moon blue silk hung on Malon's frame perfectly. The skirt was full and flowing making her seem taller. Her neckline was low enough to be daring but not showy at all. The transformation of her hair was amazing. It had gone from rusty and worn to looking like liquid flame. Some of her strands were held back by a tie. But the most amazing thing was her face. Her round eyes had shaped into does by a respectable amount of kohl. On her lips and eyes were stained with shimmer. In her hand, she held her mask. It was made of blue and white feathers and a long silver horn was adorned in the center.

"Malon?" Ingo asked agape. "Is that you lil critter?"

Talon couldn't stop his staring. He'd never seen someone more beautiful than she was before tonight. By Din, she looked so much like her mother.

With practiced grace, Malon made her way down the stairs. Her ease was like as though she were walking on air, shrouded by the spell of the moon.

She grinned uncertainly at her father. "Well? Say something, Papa. What do you think?"

Talon's mouth opened and closed trying to say something but nothing would come out.

"You can take that as your compliment, darlin'," Ingo whispered to her. She laughed.

"Let's get ourselves a'goin," he said heartily, clapping a stunned Talon on the shoulder. "I don't wanna miss first crack at the buffet." He held out his arm to Malon. "May I escort the lovely lady?"

Malon gave a lady like curtsy and took his arm. "Indeed you may."

The both of them headed out the door leaving Talon behind them. His eyes were welling up and he puffed himself up with pride.

"She's beautiful," he declared to himself and went quickly to catch up.

--

The Palace celebration was at full swing. Men and women, boys and girls, young and old, were all present in a plethora of colors and masks. The ballroom was decorated for the Solissay season. A towering fir sat in the middle of it all, enchanted with starlight. The Goddess colors decorated the tree with red, blue, green and gold. The floor was glazed over with gilt, reflecting the light coming from the white and red bayberry beeswax candles stuck into the candelabras. Long tables on either side were dressed in the finest white where some sat. The band played merry music as the masked guests danced.

There were so many masks. Deku and deities, Zoras and Gorons, Keatons and animals. Some of the masks were beautiful. Some were funny looking. Some were plain. Some were overly garish.

Link stood in the grand hallway that would take him and his betrothed to his celebration. He toyed with his black domino. He knew it was kind of plain, all things considered, but the real mask he had to wear was going to have to be far more extravagant: to mask his guilt from…

"Link?"

Link nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that sweet, soft spoken voice say his name behind him.

He turned around. He drank in the sight of his beloved.

She was dressed in a light, flowing white silk gown. Her delicate arms were sleeved in diaphanous white cloth. On her back was the shimmering replica of faerie wings. Her long blonde hair withheld diamond starbursts threaded in the strands. Her face was decorated with iridescent sparkles to mimic the divine glow of the fairy.

"What do you think?" she asked with a bright smile. "I figured Navi would be pleased if I came as her."

All of Link's thoughts shattered at the sight of her and he was unable to speak.

"Link, say something will you?" Zelda laughed. "You're making me nervous with your silence."

Link shook his head to clear the dust that had settled in his mind. "I'm sorry. You just-"

He was unable to finish.

"Just what?"

Link looked into those intelligent, caring blue eyes of hers and couldn't lie. "You look like you should take your place among the stars." With that, he gave her a butterfly light kiss on her warm lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and rewarded him with that smile that would one day be the end of him. "Thank you, Master Hero," she mocked sweetly. "I say the same about you. Come and be ready. We're going to be announced."

Link got to his place, linking his arm through hers. In the moments they waited, he silently brooded over for once this week not about his Malon situation but about his engagement in general. The spectacular masquerade, the cosmos, all of a sudden, succumbing to his will. The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny were finally uniting.

Yes, Fate was finally bringing everything together, But why did he feel like one of those things that didn't belong. He was just a simple Hylian, Kokiri, whoever he was. He had no royal bloodline, he wasn't a great general and, yes, even in his quests, he'd admit his courage had faltered every once and awhile. What did he have that some great man born into heroism didn't? Why wasn't that great man the one with Zelda now and he was? He wasn't used to anything as grand as this.

But then another stronger thought hit him. Why NOT him? Why was it so hard to believe that he would have this wonderful life with this beautiful creature on his arm? Inside he swelled with happiness. She was the gold at the end of the rainbow. Not many thought she really existed, but he who believed and dared to take that chance had found her.

The music silenced. Link put a hand on Zelda's arm.

He was beaming from ear to ear when the loud voice boomed in the glowing dome of the ballroom cried,

"FRIENDS! HONORED GUESTS! ON BEHALF OF THE KING HIMSELF I BRING TO YOU THE PRINCESS ZELDA AND HER BETROTHED, THE HERO OF TIME!"

Link and Zelda came to the top of the landing where the guests had come together and cheered. They descended down the stairs. Both of them looked untouchable. A divine regality surrounded the couple that made their admirers happy to take part in such a moment of history.

Once they got to the floor, the band began to play. Many of the couples had followed suit and soon the room was full of dancing again.

--

Malon stepped out of the coach, her mask fixed carefully over her eyes. The young coachman who had helped her out was definitely looking at her in a way that she had never thought she'd be looked at ever.

Her heart thrummed happily in her chest as she was careful to keep her back straight, shoulders back, and head up proud.

The door ward took a look at her, her father and Ingo and gave a polite smile. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle. I trust you are Malon, Talon and Ingo?"

"Yessir," Talon replied. Malon noticed he too was trying to stand tall and mannered.

"Welcome," the door steward said, pushing the doors open, "to the Moonlight Masquerade."

Inside, Malon first noticed the warm golden aura of the ballroom, then bedazzled by the beauty of the decoration, of the people, even the orchestra.

As she traipsed inside, a lot of attention was turned on her. A lot of male attention.

They stared glaze eyed as she passed each one with an indifferent air though she was beaming as bright as the sun inside.

Talon noticed the attention his daughter was being paid. He whispered through his teeth at Ingo, "Should I be worried?"

Ingo looked at him and let out a chuckle, "It was gonna happen sooner or later paly boy."

Link saw the doors open just behind Zelda's head. _More guests_, he thought.

A lot of the men were looking in the direction of the door. Link raised his brows. It must be some gaggle of beautiful women.

But when they parted, he saw it was only one.

A vision in blue.

Her eyes twinkled mysteriously in the eyeholes of her unicorn mask.

The long vibrant red mane flounced behind her lively. Her face was flawless. And…familiar?

His eyes were suddenly wide with shock. That gorgeous woman in the blue was Malon!

"Link?" Zelda asked alarmed as she stopped in her steps. "What's wrong?"

Link looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. Then back over at Malon. Both the women in his life clashed even more now than they had before. Zelda, his beautiful imperishable Zelda, freeze-framed in all eternity, preserving an immortal beauty that would most likely out last him.

And Malon. A temple of desire that he'd never noticed before. Farore, he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing away her dress and imagining threading his fingers in her hair. Vivacious and live like a flame. Memories consumed him, tearing open his old wounds, unable to stem this new fresh pain.

"Zelda," he said, his breath all of a sudden choking him. Without holding himself back, he kissed her to replenish his swirling mind. It was a temporary cure for his indecisiveness. As always, she received him, opening her mouth in welcome as he slowly let his tongue in, knowing how crucial it was to be pleasing to her.

Malon watched the scene with sad eyes. Had he seen her? Was he trying to show her that he had made his choice? He could be that malicious?

"May I have this dance?"

Malon turned to look beside her. A handsome Hylian with blonde hair and sweet brown pupils was extending his hand out to her.

She looked away a moment to look back at Link. He had broken the kiss and was looking at his princess with a look of adoration that made Malon say, "I'd be more than happy to."

And so she danced. No sooner did someone else come by for a dance with her. Five or six dances later, Malon decided it was time for a drink. She came to the section of the dining table where she asked the serving maid for nettle wine. She waited patiently as it was poured.

"I always thought you liked Buttery Apples."

Malon heard the voice and cringed. She turned to face the source of all her pain in one neat package.

"Things change, Mr. Hero," she said, the frost in her voice unmistakable. "Most of the time for the better."

Link took the blow with eyes closed. "I guess I deserved that," he said sheepishly.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was tired as though he was getting in the way of something.

He tried to bear the burn gracefully as he continued, "I wanted to apologize for the way things went a few days ago. I was…so incredibly stupid to sound like that. I didn't mean to sound like I- I was trying to sugarcoat anything. I was telling you the truth."

Malon scoffed, "Oh really? Was it fate that told you to come up to me to apologize or was it you?"

Link grit his teeth. "It was me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't throw that in my face."

"What do you think_ you_ did?" Malon blurted out. "All I kept hearing from you even before all this was about fate. Fate and destiny, Destiny and fate. Gods, it was every other word coming out of your mouth."

"Your wine, miss."

Link and Malon looked at the serving maid who had set the glass by her elbow. Malon grabbed it up and took a violent sip.

"I hate to say this Malon," Link snapped quietly. "But it was my duty. I had a role to play. I didn't choose to become a hero! It chose me. If it were up to me, I'd probably still be some nameless overgrown Kokiri who paraded around in those fucking tights! I was called upon by this other entity. Everyone who was ever my friend turned out to be involved somehow. Even you. I couldn't get around this even if I decided to take the matter into my own hands. That's why I know that there is a destiny. I'm sorry if I couldn't be part of yours or that you couldn't be part of mine in the way you wanted me to be. Please forgive me Malon. I still want you to be my friend."

It was killing him to say this.

_I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
it's telling me all these things...  
that you would probably hide..._

Malon's shrouded eyes were welling up again though she wouldn't let them fall. She backed away from him. Her body guarded. "That's it…after all this you want to be friends?"

_Am I... your one and only desire...  
am I the reason you breathe...  
or am I the reason you cry..._

"Malon?" Link whispered her name.

Malon's eyes swept down. "We can never be the same again. We won't be able to go on this way. I realize you were telling the truth now. But there isn't any chance that we can even look at each other the same way again. I don't hate you Link. But I can't be around you anymore. It won't be healthy for you or me or even Zelda."

_I feel... like you don't want me around...  
I guess I'll pack all my things...  
I guess I'll see you around...  
It's all... been bottled up until now...  
as I walk out your door...  
all I can hear is the sound..._

"Malon don't do this please," Link protested, feeling that once again history was repeating itself.

"I'm doing what's best," Malon declared. "I'm not going to get in the way. I'll always know that you could have been mine. I'll always miss you, resent her and I can't live with that."

She touched his hand. "I pray for you the best. I have to go."

Without another word, Malon turned away from him.

"Malon?" She didn't hear him as she hurried away, disregarding the strange stares she received as she hastened passed them. Link tried to follow her but he lost her in the crowd.

He didn't see her run through the doors that led into the Castle's main chambers.

_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
and now I'm done with you... _

Malon wasn't sure where her panicked flight had taken her. All she knew was that she had gone up a few staircases. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here but she could care less right now.

While she tried to pull it together, she didn't see the dark figure behind her…reach its hand out…Eyes aglow with bloodlust…

…and brush her hair ever so lightly to stir the strands in a breeze.

Malon spun around but nobody was there.

There was a click. It sounded like a door unlocking. Then there was a creaking.

Malon slowly turned her head to see the heavy door open like a gaping mouth. She removed the mask to get a better look. It was too dark.

She moved forward. Her better judgment told her to get out of there.

But she didn't listen.

Opening the door wider, Malon let the light filter in to get a better look inside.

Her ears twitched. Was that music?

She poked her head inside and unable to stop herself, her body went too. Looking about, there was nothing there except a massive archway. Red rich velvet drapes hung in the way…

--

The lyrics were from "Always" by Saliva. Until next time… adios!


	11. The Face in the Mirror

Ah yes Malon has now entered the threshold… More action will ensue this scene. I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter! Keep feeding me with reviews. Makes me very happy. I'm glad Dark Link is to your liking. He is a favorite of mine and I hope I do him justice.

--

_Twisted this feeling_

_Flesh…blood…bone…love_

_Twisted…_

_And I know _

_Yes I know_

_But is this real?_

_And I know_

_Yes I know_

_Flesh to blood to bone to love_

_But is this real?_

_-Is This Real? Lisa Hall_

Malon stared at the curtains in surprise. What was this? It looked like a secret passage to some kind of netherworld. She quickly put that assumption from her mind. Hyrule Castle was the stronghold for good. They could never have any connection with the Dark World…could they?

She looked behind her back at the illuminated doorway she'd entered from. Nobody was there. As she turned her head back…

The curtains were parting! All by themselves as though opening from some dark act to come.

Inside she could see a long hall lined with bright torches against gray stone. At the other end was another door. It was light purple with a gold insignia in the middle where gold rays were surrounding it like a weird sun.

Malon was undecided of whether or not she was frightened or curious. Her stomach was bubbling with apprehension. All she think of was that there was this self opening set of drapes INVITING her in.

Her thoughts surged. Fright and curiosity entwined themselves around each other, mating to create confusion.

_Go see what it is._

_Oh yes go. No one could hear you scream, no one will hear you die._

_It's Hyrule castle, who's going to hurt you here? _

_No thanks I choose to live, _Regardless of whether she was in Hyrule Castle or at the gates of hell themselves there was no way she was taking that chance. She turned toward the exit.

_Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild…_

Malon froze. What was that?

She slowly allowed her head to turn in the direction of the hoarse whisper coming from the hallway. Was somebody…calling her?

Malon cautiously willed her feet to move forward. Her pulse throbbed angrily in her throat.

_Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiild_….

At the sound of the voice, her insides began to turn to jelly. But yet she couldn't stop her feet from moving toward the curtains.

The torches swirled and flickered as Malon came close. Dark foreboding enveloped her as the visible shadows had. They tickled her skin as though they were somehow corporal. They felt like caresses almost. Oddly enough, they were comforting. Like she could walk right into a blazing battle with just this shadow shield around her and not be touched.

The torch lights cast patches of heat onto her skin as she passed each one. Her vision was hazy. Maybe from the firelight but for some reason a voice in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't so.

She was walking… (Felt more like floating) unsure of whether it was of her own accord or if something possessed her. Either way she was calmly striding until she stood right in front of that door.

Immediately, it dwarfed her. She was mildly surprised by its height but even more so with its decoration. It was so royal. So ornate. She hesitantly reached a hand to that odd lock symbol in the center.

It moved.

Malon snatched her hand back.

The massive door began to noisily draw up, gradually allowing her peeks of what was beyond.

There was another room. The first thing she was quick to see was the amount of maroon there was in the room. Second was the circular structure of it. Perhaps it was a forgotten ballroom. Maroon flags draped on the walls, maroon on the floor beneath, candles flickering serenely in their places as though someone had been just there. Golden globes and wine red battle tapestries hung suspended from the ceiling. The Imperial Seal was posted on the right and crossed with two swords.

But what was even more unreal was the enormous mirror that covered an entire wall, floor to ceiling.

Malon stepped inside, her slippers making soft noises in the vacant air. The bottom hems of the tapestries brushed the top of her head as she moved.

The aura of the room was for lack of a better term almost _seductive._ The Master of Evil could take his female victim in this room for a slow salacious dance to tempt her, draw her into the dark pleasures of the flesh and then take her life.

Why would such a room exist here? Malon thought as that familiar fear clutched her heart in a vice like claw.

Murderous seduction.

Fatal allure.

Terminal temptation.

At this Malon had begun to shiver.

But that's when the image in the mirror stopped her.

Malon was far from narcissistic but the image she saw in the mirror was absolutely beautiful.

For the first time ever, Malon didn't cringe when she looked at her reflection. Her eyes seemed almost day-glow in the dewy light. The black kohl which surrounded them was like the dark abyss that lured a man to the treasured iris it guarded and then lost him. Her hair was finally whisper soft and vibrant. The effect she had on herself was irresistible. From all the male attention she had gotten tonight, how long would it take before she became a slave to them? To constantly need and want their affection after being granted this new power. How long would it take before she had erased Link from her heart and turned this goddess in the mirror into a whore?

Completely wrapped up in her musings Malon didn't notice that the candles behind her were going out one by one like some invisible angel of death was killing them in its path.

And the door was finally going down silently.

It was dark now.

Malon's heart proceeded to race against her chest as her eyes darted around for the source of this sudden blackness.

No… no one was there.

--

Link had continued to search for Malon, purposely avoiding any sign of Talon or Ingo. But he never saw where she had run off to.

"Karik?" He hailed over a serving man. "Have you seen Malon?"

Karik raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Link sighed. "Malon. She was a masked unicorn. Red hair, blue dress-"

"Oh heck yes I saw her," said Karik. "How could I forget that one?"

Link was too worried to be disheartened. "Did you see where she went?"

Karik thought a moment. "She seemed upset. She ran off but I didn't see where she'd gone."

Link groaned. "Thanks Karik."

"It's too bad she left like that," slurred Karik. "She certainly was worth coming to the party for."

Link made his way through the throng of guests. There was this ominous lurk in the air that was unnerving him. Call it a newly acquired sixth sense but it was all around him. He asked people here and there for her whereabouts. He received a few lewd comments and looks of ignorance. Nothing useful at all.

He found himself looking up at Zelda. Her eyes clearly telling him she agreed that something was wrong.

All of a sudden, every candle in the grand ballroom went out…

The entire celebration was shrouded in darkness.

There were some confused murmurs and a few short shrieks in the crowd. The band had stopped playing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" a male voice shouted

There were metallic rings sounding off as the guards were unsheathing their swords ready for battle which caused even more chaos.

"Men!" Link cried out, his familiar battle persona returning. "Subdue the crowds. Make haste! Keep them in the Courtyard!"

"Hurry!" came a harsh guard's call as the crowd stampeded in a panic for the doors. Link dodged fleeing civilians to get to Zelda.

"Link!" she cried in fear. "It couldn't be."

Link was about to answer when he heard the yells of Talon. "Malon! Malon!"

"Fuck," Link swore. He stumbled his way through the blackness toward where he had heard Talon's frightened call.

"Talon!" Link called back as he outmaneuvered the fleeing remains of crowd spiraling past him.

He couldn't see the older man's eyes but he knew they were panicked. "Link I-I can't find my daughter…"

Link gulped. Determined not to show his mounting fear, he put his hands on Talon's shoulders and said, "Go to the courtyard. She might have gone there. I'll look for her in here all right?"

He pushed Talon in the direction of the doors.

"Link!"

Link turned, hearing Zelda's call. Blindly, he made his way toward the sound, careful to successfully clear his obstacles.

He grabbed for the figure in front feeling the familiar gauzy cool sleeves under his fingers. "Zelda, I need to find Malon."

He could feel the force of her nodding. "I know. I fear she might have gone further into the castle."

Link groaned. That was exactly what he was dreading.

He turned his attention back on Zelda. "Listen. Get outside to the courtyard with the others. I'll find Malon."

"No," Zelda declared with a fierceness Link had maybe seen once or twice in his knowing her. "I'm going with you."

"You can't," Link argued. "You don't know what this could be. I can't risk losing you."

"I can very well hold my own Link," Zelda said back into her even tone. "Whatever this is you won't be facing it alone. If you don't like it, too damn bad."

Link recoiled at the force of Zelda's words and the mild mannered way in which she spoke them.

"All right," Link said, knowing for Malon's sake precious time couldn't be wasted arguing. "Just stay close to me."

--

All that could be heard in that red room was the frantic pounds of a daunted girl.

"Help me! Hello? Please hello!" Malon felt her throat rub raw.

She didn't see behind her that a figure was coming together in the mirror. The swirling black mist was creeping from the ground into the cool reflective glass, forming the obscure figure of the man in the mirror.

Malon spun around…

...and stared right into the lazy red eyes glowing out of the shadow face in the mirror.

Before she had the chance to scream, there was a loud crash of organ notes. It was like a mad man slammed his hands over the keys.

Malon's hands flew over her ears, breaking her contact with the eyes in the mirror.

The sound that came from the organ could only be described as poisonous. Though it was addictive at the same time. A deliciously wicked venom seeped into her body spreading its beautiful virus through her. An ugly euphoria was sprouting its fruitful vine in her belly, bringing her to her knees.

Every time Malon tried to gasp for air, the perverse giddiness made her giggle. Above the befouled aria, she could hear the sweet driving force of a soprano.

The Shadow Man emerged from the glass with the grace of a nymph stepping through the curtains of a waterfall.

Malon couldn't stay focused. Her body felt offline

Inside her mind, she was screaming at herself not to give in. Not to give in. But in her heart she knew this gorgeous feeling inside her would successfully bring her to her end.

--

Link rushed up the stairs. He had heard that all too familiar organ music. Dread was humming in his body both heating and freezing him. He held his sword in his hand ready to shed some blood at first glance of anything.

Zelda was no stranger to the battlefield but still she worried. How was it possible that Ganondorf had managed to escape the Dark Realm? Your power was immediately zapped once you were in the Dark Realm. But then again he had been able to retain the Triforce of Power…

"Link, please be careful," Zelda warned as this new information spread a new worry within her.

"I AM being careful." The steel in his voice was so razor sharp, Zelda had to feel her cheek to make sure he didn't draw blood.

He turned into the hallway where the door at the end stood. Where the music was the strongest…

He fought the element of surprise that there was such a door in the Castle. He drove on. To his chagrin, the door was locked.

"I'll handle this," Zelda said, pushing her way in front. She swung her arms out in front of her and the door blasted open.

Once they entered the room, the candles in the room ignited and flared up like live organ pipes. Link charged forward.

The wine red curtains grabbed at both of them, preventing their entry. Link mindlessly hacked his sword at them. He thrust, stabbed and slashed. The shredded cloth wept a black alien fluid as they fell at his feet.

Once they were disposed of, Link and Zelda moved on down the corridor, straight toward the purple-gold door.

--

His eyes shone dully in the dark at her as he approached without trace or step. Malon could only look up at him through shrouded eyes. Unable to fight, unwilling to resist.

It appeared as though he was extending his hand out to her. Offering her an out even if it would be her demise. The thought of it being comforting was twisted. The Shadow Man had a familiar shape that was oddly…attractive. For a moment all Malon could do was stare.

Link had gotten too close.

Once his hand reached for the door, there was a wave. A tremoring shock that raced up Link's arm, frying all the nerves it passed.

"Hyuh! Ack! Uhh!" Link grunted as forces knocked him to the floor. He was clutching, writhing as the invisible enemy attacked.

Sparing no lost time, Zelda sprang forward to disbar the spell.

For the first time, her powers failed.

"No!" Zelda cried. She threw her hands out again, but her blue energy blast only fizzled against the barrier knocking her off balance.

"Malon!" The princess screamed.

The banshee shrieks of the princess were lost on Malon. She could hear them but it was far too hazy to make out whom it was or what it was she screamed. Instead she willingly reached out for the hand of the only one who could offer her more of this unholy solace she was craving right now.

She could feel the whisper of matter that rubbed its thumb across her skin. All the more strange that she could actually feel herself being pulled to her feet. Without breaking any eye contact with this apparition, Malon allowed her dazed body to move with him.

The reflective glass of the mirror shivered, rippled as though it were made of only water.

Malon didn't fight as he led her through, into the gloom that had swallowed them both whole.

………………………………………………….

Malon is now in Dark Link's clutches… Link is passed out outside the door with a frantic Zelda screaming her name…until next time.


	12. Missing in Action

Hey all! New readers, faithful readers thank you for your reviews, Sorry that the updates are a lil bit slow. Chaotic week like you can't believe. Hope you're all enjoying the story. If those of you thought the scenario between Dark Link and Malon's meeting seemed a bit familiar then you would be right. It was a mix of inspiration from both OoT and Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera". After watching the 2004 movie and the musical, the scene where the Phantom leads Christine Daae into his underground labyrinth was so perfect for the story. That also kinda reminded me of the last stage of OoT when Link meets Ganondorf in the Castle and he plays the organ. Any way to make a long story short (too late), I made a connection. Plus Dark Link is a bit of a phantom type anyway too. So here's Missing in Action

--

Blue light continued to rebound off the black barrier falling in harmless sparks around her. Zelda stumbled again. The blood was swelling into her head, making it throb with pain. It wouldn't be long before she'd collapse under the cruel strain.

What power was this? Zelda had always prided herself with developing her power to a skilled perfection. How could Ganondorf's power exceed her own from the Dark Realm? How was he able to do this anyway?

Scandalized at the mere thought, Zelda righted herself, threw her hands out in front of her and sent another blast of lighted energy, giving everything she had into it,

Luckily, this bolt was able to make a tiny pinprick of penetration. Forcing another blaze of strength, Zelda began pulling. Giving every bit of power she had left.

The shield was giving. Zelda herself was rising off the ground, the tips of her delicate slippers hovered a good four inches. Her blue irises had become stark and white, erasing them completely.

The blue light ripped away at the astral matter of the barrier.

Almost there…

More…

Finally with a loud tearing, the shield split in two and dispelled. It was nothing more of black whispers of smoke.

Zelda didn't have the chance to enjoy her victory. From her hovering point, she fell and crumpled into a heap beside Link. Still as a corpse.

--

The air had shifted into something somewhat sinister as the Shadow Man softly led Malon down a gilded hall where the candles seemed to move of their own will. The beguiling organ music still played on as he would turn his head every so often to stare at her with those oddly enough mesmerizing twin jewel-red blazes. Deep in the back of Malon's pea soupy mind, she knew she should be afraid. But yet she was moving toward danger and too wrapped up in the macabre beauty of it all to care.

Her heart beat was incredibly sluggish. Every so often she'd feel it against her ribs. Hardly in tune with the movement of her feet against the cobblestone. He was leading her through an archway. The sound of water dripping seemed to go in tune with the music as well.

This new corridor was as stunning as the last one. The room walls were colored a bizarre shade of blue. This one didn't have enchanted candles in it but it had a staircase that took them down to what looked like a tunnel. There was a lazy lapping brook that separated the two sections of blue floor. It seemed to contain its own illumination. It lit their path. What would surprise a conscious traveler would be the clarity and cleanliness of the cool surface in such a not so clean atmosphere.

In her benumbed state, Malon felt her eyes swim with the calm waves of the glowing waters.

A nautical whistle pierced the organ poison. A voice drifted from the pool, sinking into Malon's ears, into her head. It sounded like a woman. Her voice was rippled and choking as though she were speaking from the depths of the water.

"_As the shadow of a rose in a mirror of silver, _

_as the shadow of a rose in a water-pool, _

_so was the rose that blossomed on the topmost spray of the Tree_."

The voice spewed in overlapping sentences in her intoxicated head, making her neck roll.

Then out of the blue, there came a blood curdling scream…

That soprano among the organ…she was screaming!

Its jagging resonance knifed its way clean through the fog clouding Malon's consciousness.

Her awakening senses flashed in her eyes, rang in her ears, filled her nostrils, hummed on her tongue and finally she could feel the harsh angle her hand was being clenched in.

Fear had returned, weaving its cold cocoon around her heart. Realization prickled the back of her neck.

Malon reacted.

She yanked at her hand.

As though he already knew the change in his captive's behavior, he held her tighter not even bothering to look back at her.

Desperately, Malon dug her heels into the ground, arching her body back to make a resisting force to act against his acceleration.

The woman's screams seemed to raise an octave with every blast hitting Malon with such impact; she became more frantic in her efforts to resist. She used bit of her power to avoid going to that butchery that awaited her.

"N-no!" Malon found her voice. "NO!"

She dropped her body, deadening her weight. It would make her impossible to lift.

_Yeah, _she thought triumphantly. _Try to take me now you bastard!_

The shadow looked down at her, his head tilting in question this unusual behavior. But this impassive bastard, without strain of effort, easily yanked her to her feet. His hand locked around the back of her neck. He forced her to stumble ahead. She plunged to her knees.

He could see she was crying. Fearing for her pathetic life.

The shadow beheld the sight. She was down on her knees, facing her demise with emotional rain falling from her eyes. The expression in her eyes was like that of a sacrifice's realization before the altar.

The Master wouldn't wait forever. He didn't have the time for this foolish girl's tears.

He dropped to kneel beside her, his hand not once leaving her neck.

She was a mere mortal. A weak creature. She trembled beneath his hand.

He leant in close to her, angling her head to his. Her eyes were flashing with fright. Any sudden movement and their lips would touch…

It would be the only way to subside her.

His mouth sealed over hers.

The girl's face tensed under his. Her hands forced themselves between to push him away. Instead they passed through his chest and out his back harmlessly.

He could touch her, she couldn't touch him.

She felt the shadow rob her breath. At first she only felt cold wisps around her mouth, but then it became a suction. Her strength disappeared. It was the kiss of death.

She was drifting away. Falling and couldn't stop as her vision tunneled.

"As the shadow of a rose in a mirror of silver," she sang quietly before her head fell away from his. Her neck hung limp indicating she was out for the count.

Dark Link held her mass momentarily. His eyes glittered at the odd song she had sung under her breath.

But what did it matter to him? All he knew was he had a job to do and he had to do it soon. Where he'd be his strongest.

He hoisted the girl onto his shoulder, half her body slumped over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

Then it was on to home. He was going home.

--

Four guards flooded up the staircase. Talon, Ingo and the twin hags, Koume and Kotake brought up the rear. It had been too long. No sign of the princess, Link or Malon had been seen in the last twenty minutes. The crowds were secured in the courtyard. Talon had been frantic looking for his daughter. He insisted on coming with the guards as did those witch sisters.

The guards led the way toward the door at the end which was wide open. They flocked there, each one forcing their way in two at a time.

Inside was illuminated by bright torch light. A shambled shredding of curtains lay in the archway. They were oozing inky puddles onto the floor, which an unsuspecting guard didn't see and he slipped into it, sliming himself up to his elbows. One guard drew his sword and led the way, stepping over the mess.

On the floor in the hall leading to a huge purple door were two heaps that looked suspiciously like bodies. As they got closer, they were proven right.

Zelda was just returning to life. She was dragging herself toward Link's prostrate body.

"Princess!" the guard knelt beside her. "What happened?"

"Malon," she whispered heavily. "She's in there."

"Malon!" Talon rushed forward.

"Wait!" Zelda called out weakly. But he had already gone through the door with Ingo, the twins and two other guards on his tail.

Link himself was beginning to come around. He shook himself free of the cloudy feeling of aftermath.

"Link!" she said gently, reaching a comforting hand to him but he moved away, jumped to his feet.

"Malon!" he called inside ready to go forward into the room but a guard stepped out looking a little rocked for wear.

"There's nobody in there." His words were so final it hurt.

"No!" Link shook his head furiously. "No."

Talon came out. His eyes were swimming with tears, crazed with hurt, anger all directed at Link. His finger trembled as he stabbed it toward him, hysterical madness in his voice,

"You-you-YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE LIKE HER BROTHER, BOY! HOW-HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!" In a blind fury, Talon lunged for Link but was held back by Ingo. He too was teary and was soothing Talon in shaking whispers.

A guard from the room stepped forward, "Your majesty, in your father's absence we need your orders," he said to Zelda. "There are at least seven thousand souls in the court. If the castle is under attack…"

"And what about my daughter?" Talon piped up.

Zelda held up a calming hand. She was still struggling to keep herself up. Link held her letting her lean against him.

Zelda said steadily. "You two gentlemen are welcome to remain here until we can find Malon. I will see to it that your ranch will be cared for while you're indisposed. Will you accept my offer as it stands?"

Both of the men were quiet for a moment and then gave a nod in agreement.

She turned to the silent guard near her. "Tylo, take them to one of the guest chambers. Keep hot bricks in their beds and fresh water for the morning."

Tylo saluted her. Without another word, he led them away, as Ingo held his arm around Talon's shoulders.

"As for those souls," Zelda said. "Send for their coaches and return them home right away. Assure them that there's nothing to fear as of yet. Go now. Make haste before there's any more panic. I will be with you momentarily."

The three remaining guards heeded her words. Link looked at Zelda.

"How could I have let her go like that?" he murmured.

"Oh no," she shifted to comfort him. "No, Link. There wasn't anything we could have done."

"Yes there was," he snapped bitterly. "The princess of destiny and the hero of time buckled under the pressure. What happened to us back there?"

"It was too powerful," Zelda argued. "There was no way to break it until the source disappeared."

"Two pieces of the Triforce against one?" Link cried. "Come on, Zelda, how could we have faltered like that?"

Zelda felt her head hang a little. Doubt began entering her circulation. How could she have faltered? She was the most powerful among all the Sages. The goddesses favored her, bestowing such power on her. It was a simple barrier or so she thought it was…

It never failed her before.

Koume appeared at the doorway. Her buggy eyes had lost their shine as she held out something.

Link took it. It was Malon's mask.

He clutched it into his fist.

"There wasn't much we could work with," Koume said regretfully.

"But," Kotake piped up, "we know it wasn't Ganondorf. At least not Ganondorf himself."

Link's ears pricked up. "What do you mean?"

"The Dark Realm is a lot more powerful than you two think," Koume said. "It won't allow any _living breathing_ person out-"

"But if it's true that he still holds the Triforce of Power," Kotake finished, "h_e_ wouldn't be able to get out, but he'd be able to create something that could."

"After taking a whiff around the room," Koume began, holding up a boar's head mask, "we picked up a combination of scents. Bayberry, hints of black current and this was strange but also traces of ameoba."

"Amoeba?" Link asked.

"Amoeba," Kotake replied. "As in the temple guardian, Morpha."

Link's brows creased. "Are you suggesting Morpha did this?" His voice wavered with incredulity.

"It was strong," Koume replied looking down, "but it doesn't make any sense how it would accomplish such a feat like kidnapping."

"We don't know how much time Malon has," Zelda said quietly. "We have to figure this out fast."

"We don't have long," Kotake squealed. "The innocent living can't enter the Dark Realm but the dead can regardless."

Dead? There was silence.

Koume cleared her throat. "We'll be happy to be of some service. Give us some time in the room. We'll find more."

"Make haste," Zelda replied. "Time is running low, and for once it isn't our ally."

Koume strapped the mask onto her face and went in with Kotake traipsing behind.

Zelda turned to Link. "We have to see the guests are secured into their vessels for their homes."

Link didn't follow. He glared at her retreating back. "That's it? You're going to worry about a bunch of people while Malon's life hangs on a thread?"

Zelda spun around. Her beautiful face contorted with hurt. "Link, I want to get Malon back as much as you do. But I have a duty towards my people. If Ganondorf unleashed something in the world, I have to make sure the people of Hyrule are safe first. I have to get them away from here. There's nothing we can do for her as of now. So don't question my loyalties Link…and I won't question yours."

Link's eyes flew wide. Suddenly he felt like the hugest horse's ass in the world.

She knew. All this time, she knew that he had been…torn. She knew the reason behind his guilt. He should have never believed her to be a fool. He couldn't lie. He couldn't deny it. Not to those intelligent blue eyes that stared back at him before turning away to go back down the hall.

Link went to follow but not before making a reluctant glance behind his shoulder. Then he turned away.

--

Koume continued to examine the objects in the room. Kotake removed a pocket of argent powder. A proud little invention of hers that she had almost forgotten she had. It was supposed to reveal where someone or something was standing last.

She shook some out on the floor space in front of her as she stood in front of the enormous mirror. All of a sudden, the powder made a silvery set of shoe prints on the flagstones. That must have been the girl's footprints. Then she moved to the space just above that where another pair shimmered. These looked like the owner's feet had been in motion, heading towards the mirror.

Kotake yelled. She blew a handful of argent powder onto the mirror surface.

Slowly an image appeared on the glass, made of silvery white syrup.

Koume floated over to her sister and lifted her mask.

"It's _him,"_ Kotake whispered, dread pitching in her harsh voice.

"Time definitely isn't on our side," Kotake said, shaking her head.

For on the mirror was the image was of a young man.

Long hair, lithe build, tall.

And they knew who he was.

--

A/N: The song from the water is an excerpt from, "The Nightingale and the Rose," Toodles


	13. Golden Soul

Hey

Hey! I'm back. Sorry about the wait. Here's Golden Soul…

--

Dawn was approaching on the cool blue horizon.

Koume dropped a massive leather bound volume on the table in the Castle library. It was her oldest book of spells. It was her favorite one growing up. It was made of 300 year old cattle hide anointed with precious stones around the Triforce insignia. She had noticed that the Triforce had never really glowed until she had reformed to the good side.

Kotake made an airy appearance. Koume nearly lost her specs. "You're late," she chastised.

"I had to get back to the house," Koume told her. "There might be a spell in here that could counteract the portal disguise and reopen it."

Kotake became uncharacteristically quiet as Koume began to leaf through her book.

There was nothing entirely new. She'd noticed a lot of the human sacrifice ones had vanished which thinking of it now made her really squmish. How to get a dry cow to milk…Truth spell…How to battle a Grindylow…Wolfos Bane…Dreampower…Nope…Nope…Nope!

"Koume?"

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"I just realized something." Kotake held a rolled parchment in her hands, "Did you notice that the moon was waning about the time of Malon's disappearance?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Koume asked. "Lunar portals are usually outside and they literally take you to the moon not other planes of existence."

"_As the shadow of a rose in a mirror of silver, as the shadow of a rose in a water-pool, so was the rose that blossomed on the topmost spray of the Tree_." Kotake quoted.

"What?" Koume's eyes crinkled together.

"The Shadow of a Rose," Kotake said. She spread the parchment on the table in front of her. A state of the moon and water."

"Go on…" Koume encouraged with a hand.

"All right," Kotake said. "In the excerpt of the song spell, the moonlight created a shadow of a rose in the pool of enchanted water. Thus the rose was able to appear on the tree. The moon was waning because the power was being drawn from it."

"But it wasn't a lunar portal Kotake!"

"In a way it was," Kotake replied. "The moonlight was somehow directed onto Malon. Considering the poetic justice of fate, she was the rose. Her shadow was cast onto the mirror or in other words 'water pool' allowing a manipulation to take place. It made a something into a nothing. Hence she was able to pass through the portal with no problem."

"How was this spawn able to do this?"

"Odds are he didn't," Kotake said. "The Castle is home to the opponents of evil. There are bound to be ways to get in and out of dimensions to battle whatever the call of duty is. But since flesh and blood beings can't pass through dimensions without the key, this spell can manipulate the portal to believe you are a shadow and thus open. "

Koume began to grin. "It makes sense. All we have to do is reactivate the portal then."

Kotake shook her head. "We can't. The Shadow of a Rose only occurs on a full three days on a full moon cycle. It's a new moon tonight. And I don't think we'll have time to wait for the next one."

Koume's head dropped to the table in despair. "So now what we are going to do?"

Kotake clutched the Triforce charm around her neck. "We could only just pray. Pray that the answer will come."

Now it was Koume's turn for a brainstorm. She began to flip madly through the pages.

"What are you doing?" Kotake asked, surprised at the speed of her sister's hands.

"Going straight to the source," Koume said tightly. "I'm calling the goddesses down."

"WHAT?" Kotake yelped. "But Koume that spell can be used only once. We can never use it again."

"Then we best not waste it then," Koume returned. "I think we have a mighty important reason to call them down."

"What'll we ask them? What'll we say?" Kotake asked wildly.

"We'll ask them to open the portal," Koume said simply, "and how to prevent the spawn from throwing the universe into a cosmic tizzy."

"I don't know about this Koume," Kotake said wearily. "What if we mess this up and there's nothing else we can do?"

"Well if you have a better idea," Koume exclaimed. "Then by all means tell me. But only if it's better than waiting for the next full moon."

Kotake opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. Truth is she had no other ideas. There was no way they could wait for the next full moon without having a casualty. There was no way to dispel him because he was someone else's spell. There was no other way to go except to the goddesses.

"All right, I'm in," Kotake said.

"Good…because I found just the thing," Koume grinned proudly.

--

Malon awoke.

The china blue irises of her eyes shifted as they adjusted to the new light.

She was hit with an icy blast of air that chilled her to the bone. Her left cheek was imprinted by the hard blue sandstone that was the platform. Groggily she braced herself onto her feet.

Immediately, her attention was turned onto the cruel looking spikes that lined the platforms left and right of the one on which she stood. They sprouted up from the water just waiting to reach out and touch the next unlucky free faller.

There was another platform high overhead. No way of reaching it without falling to her death in the process.

The room's blue walls were a perfect square. The side by side square area was reaching way above darkening into nothingness.

There was a throbbing in her head from the disorientation but it didn't stop her from questioning her whereabouts.

Her clothes were still intact albeit a bit grubby from the quest to wherever she was. There was space to move but no where really to go. Unless you had some kind of chain or rope to hook into those plates she saw scattered here and there…

However she did see a door with a red and gray block floating beneath it to use as leverage to stand. Malon would have to swim across to get to the door. Trouble was Malon was not really much of a swimmer.

There was no real other choice was there? Malon removed her shoes and placed them neatly in the corner. Then she sat, dangled her legs over the side and carefully slid into the frigid well water.

Then sank like a stone.

She had gone under very quickly and there was a lot of space between her and the surface above. So far above.

Her dress had puffed out around her easily absorbing the water. Agitated bubbles flew to the top as Malon clawed her way to the surface, kicking, waving her arms over her head, lungs screaming for relief.

Malon's head broke. The cold air was discomforting on her face as the sopping heaviness of the dress threatened to take her under again. Frantically kicking to keep afloat, Malon had begun to unlace the bodice, her fingers numb from the effort and the cold.

She watched dismally as her dress fell away into the depths. Wearing nothing but a white sleeved under dress, she struggled to keep her head above the water as she moved ever so gradually toward the block. It was taking way too long and already her legs were weak.

She reached up for the block's lip…

When she felt something grab her around the wrist.

Malon found herself looking into the blazing eyeholes of her captor. He was holding on with such force Malon felt her wrist might break.

She screamed with a wild fury hoping the harsh noise would be of some discomfort to the Shadow Man. But it was apparent that the young pale girl hadn't an idea what she was dealing with.

He fixed one hand on top of the girl's head and shoved it below the surface.

Mad amounts of air bubbles were boiling to the top as he heard the muffled screams of the girl thrashing.

He wasn't going to kill her like this. It was far too easy and didn't even come close to satisfaction of doing a job well done. But it would be nice to scare her into thinking she was going to die that way she wouldn't expect what he had in store for her next.

Shifting his other hand to around her throat just a little…

More bubbles, more thrashing.

Her life was near spent. The thrumming in her neck was ceasing.

That's when he let go and blinked himself out of the picture before the girl's head broke the surface again.

Malon let out a ravenous gasp. Beautiful, beautiful air.

She threw her arms over the block and slumped over the side.

No time anymore. Got to keep going.

She rolled onto the stone and hurled her soaking mass to her feet. She reached for the knob. It easily turned in her hand. Letting out a silent prayer of thanks, Malon threw the door open…

And nearly fell in to the dirty pool that loomed below.

She retracted back into the doorway, her heart pounded like mad at her folly. A hunk of the trailing landing was missing, leaving a gap between. She stood three stories high above this dank pool that looked at least sixteen feet deep easy. But it wasn't that she only feared.

There were spike-balls rolling beneath, stirring the surface. They were rolling as though they had little malicious minds of their own.

Malon looked at the door and grabbed hold of the knob. Using both hands, she yanked on it. She twisted and jimmied, testing its strength.

Her idea was to climb onto the doorjamb and use it as leverage to swing onto either side of the landing. Then she'd follow the path around until she found another doorway or at least something to use as a tool. She placed her foot onto the knob and hoisted her light weight up by her hands. Her other foot found its place on the outer knob.

She steered left and made a swing for the right.

Halfway to the other side, she saw HIM!

Standing on the point she was trying to get to…

WITH A HUGE ASS BLACK-STEEL RAZOR EDGE SWORD AIMED TO STRIKE HER DOWN!

He swung…

Reacting, she ducked her head.

The blade impaled it self two inches into the solid oak barely missing her scalp. Malon screamed. The maniac drove forward shoulder first, hopping onto the doorjamb with her.

The door swung. Using one hand, he pulled his weapon free. Malon dove.

She missed the landing as fate would have it.

She realized that she was going to fall. Her back pitched. Her arms flailed.

She didn't see the room around her blur. It distorted as a swirling black and fuchsia cyclone sucked up everything around her.

He leapt down after her, eyes blazing with determination for his kill.

Then they were gone.

--

The Safe Haven for the Key.

The heavy doors of the Temple of Time opened like the gates to the Golden Realm allowing the cloaked figures of Koume and Kotake into the main chamber. The white marble glittered unblemished in the newborn sunlight streaming in from the high windows. The altar lay ahead. Three glorious stones winked in their places in the fresh onyx.

"All right here we are," Koume said looking at her sister. "Are you ready?"

Kotake tilted her head. "Are you?"

Koume nodded. "Let's do it."

The twin witches made their way toward the large braised Triforce in the center of the room. Koume removed the bag of supplies while Kotake removed the Book of Mudora.

Kotake cleared her throat and started to read:

"Before Time had been created, The Three Golden Goddesses descended onto the barren earth. Din, the goddess of might and power. Nayru, the goddess of wit and serenity. Farore, the goddess of courage and endurance."

Koume took her cue to remove a bottle of red dust from where three paths crossed.

"Din. With strong flaming arms, she created the red earth. She formed the mountains, lands and all the means for life to grow and duplicate."

Koume uncorked the bottle. In the top triangle of the Triforce, she poured the dust, fine and neat.

Kotake continued.

"Nayru. Nayru brought the intellect. She created the beauty of gentleness to the world. To them she granted a natural law of benevolence and peace that all will strive to keep in this born world.

Koume removed a book of sonnets, old and passed down generation to generation. She put it in the left hand triangle.

"And Farore. Farore created the beings that would uphold this law. There would be warriors to smite with strength in their hand and there would be guardians of the lambs."

Lastly, Koume removed a fine pelt of soft animal hide that easily filled the last right triangle.

At last they joined hands over their completed Triforce.

"_We call upon the ancient power;_

_The Darkest of Nights are at hand._

_Goddess mothers, sister deities_

_We invoke the oldest of gods_

_Bring to us your required presence_

_Only once and once alone."_

With that, the twins felt the ground tremble beneath them with brain scrambling force.

"Ah," Kotake's focus broke as she bumped with the ground but Koume's bone crushing grip on her hand held her in place as though urging her to continue,

"_We call upon the force._

_Bring us the force._

_Grant us the force._

_COME DESCEND UPON US!"_

Around them, twinklets of shimmering light as sweet and subtle as faerie trail swirled around them like a magical whirlwind. Above them an explosion of an aurora borealis so powerful, it blew the witches off their ground. The Triforce was a blast of divine golden light, streaming above as the celestial chorus of voices sang in their ears.

From those shafts of light, descended straight from that iridescent phenomenon in the sky were three outlines unlike anything the sisters had ever seen.

At last the figures landed, the dazzling heaven-light parted like a curtain to reveal them.

All of them stood eight feet tall. Their robes were as brilliant and as gold as the sun.

Din stood in the middle as gorgeous and captivating as a lit flame. Her dark golden-red curls reached the floor, framing her strong, dignified face. Her body was finely muscled, etched to a perfection of strength. Around her an aura of bright red particles of earth and dust was swirling lazily.

Nayru was at her left. She, unlike her sister, had gentle, delicate bone structure. Her hair fell in pale azure waves toward the small of her back. Her body was smooth and curvy reminding one of the young mothers whom after losing all the excess baby weight had that nurturing, female physique with firm rounded breasts and shelved hips for the babe to sit upon. Her aura was a calm blue charging of energy that fizzled frequently.

The most captivating feature of Farore was her eyes. They were like a falcon's. Saw all, missed nothing. Her hair was a pale green, cut in a pixie sort of fashion. She was sinewy and lithe. She was an enigma. A champion. A fierce warrior. A victor. She was sharp featured and quick footed. Her aura was a fierce green billowing of winds without any sign of slowing up.

The Golden Goddesses had descended on Hyrule for the first time since the beginning of creation…


	14. Dark Heart

Hi everybody! I realize things are kind of slow right now and I apologize for that. I'd also like to once again thank everyone for their comments. Romantic scenes will come up I PROMISE you! I have a plan in store for our dear Shadow-Man. Eventually as these chapters pass, the more romantic it will get…After he stops trying to kill her. Mwahahaha!

Anyway here is Dark Heart…

----------------

Malon landed flat on her back.

Dear Din! That's enough with the shifting scenery already.

She could see this room she was in was far different from the blue room she was previously in. This room was golden sandstone. Dark red and gold made the room even more majestic looking. Like some desert palace.

Immediately she began to run. She ran up the stairs, past the two flying pots that which crashed loudly behind her.

There was no door except for a tiny crawl space that only seemed fit for a child.

It might be a tight squeeze but it was the best she could do for now.

Malon dropped to her hands and knees and plunged in her head and shoulders. She fit but only if she snaked her body through, crawling on her belly rather than on all fours.

Using her elbows and knees, she desperately began to propel her way through. The light at the end was a beacon of hope.

The hard stone was cruel to her soft middle as it scratched and bit into her as she scraped along. She kept her head ducked low, eyes ahead, keep in tune.

She made it to the end, her arms sprouting out to pull herself through.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she felt something grab her ankle.

She kicked furiously, worming her upper body out the tiny space. Screaming in a frenzy of shrill notes, Malon forced her legs up, gashing her right thigh in doing so.

The grasp on her foot was gone. Maybe she had only imagined it…

Wasting no time in that query, Malon jumped up, stirring the sand as she charged onto the large sandy colored platform to encounter three doors.

"Damn!" she yelled in frustration.

Just outside the Shadow was materializing. A shimmer of confusion startled his figure as he surveyed his unfamiliar surroundings. He moved up the stairs and saw the tiny crawl space on the side.

_Clever little girl…_

Slowly, he unsheathed his sword. The black steel glimmered darkly as he stalked forward. She couldn't go very far. It wouldn't be long before he could take her to his master.

----------------

Koume and Kotake bowed before them. The Three Golden Goddesses.

"We implore upon you the Transcendent Ones," they said in unison. "We have called you to ask for help."

"The Evil one has sent the Spawn to Hyrule," Din's rich alto voice echoed through the Temple, even that being as omnipresent as she was.

"We ask of you to reopen the portal where he keeps. He has taken a soul to bring to the Underworld where the Evil One resides," Koume said steadily.

Nayru's calm cerulean eyes glanced up. "He will use the soul to bargain for the key. And he will succeed for there will be no other way to prevent this."

"That's what we've come to ask you," Kotake piped up. "Link is ready to fight but he must get through somehow without freeing Ganondorf in the process."

"We ask you to reopen the Shadow Portal in the Palace," Koume replied. "Allow Link to get through by resetting the moon's phase to full."

The Three were silent a moment before Farore stepped forward. "We cannot alter the phases of the moon. Not even Chemen, the god of night, can alter the moon."

"Once we create it, we don't interfere with its nature or else the cosmos will be in havoc," Din said solemnly. "The people will cry apocalypse."

The twins were shot to hell. Their plan was failing.

"But the apocalypse will come," Kotake insisted. "If we bargain Malon for the Key to Time and Realms, Ganondorf's release will prove there will be an end to living as we know it."

Din held up a hand. "We cannot interfere with common elements…"

The twins sighed in defeat.

"…But we can trap the spawn."

-------------------------------------------------

Malon ran.

Her legs burned in strained effort.

The shadow seeped into the floor and gunned after his prey.

Malon tossed a look over her shoulder and shifted left.

The figure once again raised from the puddle, the brazen bloodgleam of his eyes the only vivid color he had.

A scream ripped through Malon's throat. Terror slammed her heart against her ribs. She was making random yelps as she dashed around corners. She could hear him grunting in frustration.

Then the metallic sing of metal sounded and there was a swipe from the blade. It missed her scalp by mere inches and sliced through her hair instead.

She pumped her legs full throttle to gain more velocity ahead just to stumble on uneven floor ahead.

She had become sick with fear as she realized she was going down.

Her body splattered. The air punched out of her lungs.

Oh fuck no!

Malon spun onto her back to find the sword ready to hack down on her. Purely on instinct rather than wit, Malon rolled out of the way while the blade landed right next to her head. She sprang and forced her body in motion.

The tears of agony were strewn down her cheeks. She was gasping, crying, running, stumbling, and praying as she reached the corridor's end.

There was a door.

She darted. She ripped at the knob. It was stuck tight.

"No." Malon yanked at the door. "No! No!"

She spun around, expecting a face full of steel.

He was gone.

The hall was completely empty.

A huge fist was punching her from inside her chest.

Where'd he go?

Panic prevented Malon from being aware of the formerly locked door opening behind her…

Painful pressure stabbed her scalp and neck as a shadowy black hand reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Malon screamed until she felt her lungs would explode.

Time and space seemed to slow. Malon felt herself being yanked in.

The door shut, leaving the corridor back into quiet emptiness.

------------------------------------------------

"Trap him?" Koume repeated. "How will you do that? He is a Shadow. A nothing! He can't be contained."

Nayru gave her a warm smile, "Not a Shadow," she agreed, "but a man can."

"Man?" Kotake echoed, "but-"

Farore shushed her gently. "His trap will be this. Unto us he will feel as a man, live as a man, love as a man."

Nayru put in, "He will know deed from misdeed. He will die as a man does. Either we will receive him or the Underworld will."

Din came in with her final words. "He will be free to choose for himself the Way of Darkness or Light."

With a fluid movement of her hand, Din pulled from her aura of red dust. Some of it came off in her hand.

"A Man lives with the right to choice. He has the power over himself and influence over all others to inspire what is good or what is bad. He will govern himself and his thoughts. Him and him alone."

She blew on it gently. Her light breath propelled it forward in to the center angle.

Nayru went next. She drew a bright sparkling ball from her field of energy. "With great power comes great responsibility. With his will, he will hold a heart. This heart will allow him to love, hope, honor and give. He will know what he has done and feel guile by it."

Her light joined her sister's in the center, turning the red into a rich purple.

Lastly Farore pulled from her field and stared at it in her palm, "To govern like a man and love like a man, he must _become a man._ Organs will make, bones will come, blood will flow, and skin will be his rightful cloak."

She blew. The last light fused with the purple engulfing it, wrapping it. The airy bubble was as fine as spun gold. A perfect model of the sun.

Koume and Kotake could only stare. They were astounded at the sight of what lay in front of them.

A soul.

A real live soul.

They were going to give him a soul.

---------------------------------------------------

Malon was down. It was so dark.

She felt something warm and sticky from where the harsh flagstones had cut her hands.

In her ear she heard, the malicious sound of metal on solid rock dragging, until the flints made golden shards of sparks. And then there was the blood red gleams staring noxiously at her.

She went to get up but an arm hooked around her neck. She wretched but the impassive bastard continued to hold on either satisfied by crushing her windpipe or breaking her neck.

Either way he'd kill her now. There would be no more waiting.

The girl was twisting, not succumbing to her decided fate.

(diediediediediediediediediediedie)

He threw her. She flew onto something soft.

Was it a bed?

Oh….

Her heart was racing, partially from lack of oxygen and from fear.

A mass mounted on top of her. A pair of legs closed around her waist holding her in an iron grip. He was holding her in place.

_The soul sped through dimensions, rushed among the winds. _

In an insane moment, Malon expected his lust to get the best of him. Oddly enough, it would buy her some time. She could find a way out while he was occupied.

But she didn't know he was all business, no pleasure.

The sword was given a preparing twirl whipping in a circle.

She could make out the sword that would take her life. Its point was raised high, aiming over Malon's left eye. She threw her arms up over her face as the blade came down.

------------------------------------

Din cast her eyes down. "It has been done."

-------------------------------------

Malon foresaw her death. There was blood. It sprayed like a fountain. Her teeth would grit in extreme pain to a point where they would shatter. He'd rip down, cutting everything open. He'd keep hacking until she was a pulsating red visceral mishmash on a down feather grave.

But it never happened.

There was a harsh howl.

Malon opened her eyes.

A shaft of light was drilled neatly through his chest. Just right about where his heart should have been.

Those eyes were blazing brighter than ever.

It was right before her horror stricken eyes that the light sucked right back into the black. A red fist of cardiac muscle enveloped the vacant space and began to obscenely pump. She could hear him screeching in horror. The sword clattered onto the floor. He reached a hand out towards it to rip that grotesque atrocity from his body.

He never got that far. The formation of a brain had begun. Grey and white matter spiraled into groves and nooks. Convolutions had begun as had the synapses. The electro-chemical vortex of a good memory solidified. Electrical nerve impulses fired bringing the pain to life.

He fell. Now was her chance. But she couldn't move…

Pieces of irregular bone were matching up into a spine sprouting ribs, overlapping the simultaneous development of ropes of intestine.

He was dancing about in a macabre fashion like a puppet skeleton. He held out an ineffectual bony arm to Malon.

He dropped to all fours when next the cables of blood stream began to flow among the new layers of raw red muscle that was piling on him. He was screaming. Somehow those screams of madness were becoming more human with each passing one.

Malon was shaking. For a moment, he lay before the skin finally came.

It was pale, an ivory color. The way it coated him, hugging the muscle. His body type seemed very familiar to her.

Hair as dark as a raven's claw had grown now. It was longish and thick

His ears fleshed over and pointed.

His face was fleshing. Mid-way he looked up at her as the red blazes were dimming.

Malon's breath died in her throat.

As the remaining strains of flesh covered him, she could make out his face.

That beautiful face.

Tears of anguish sprang into her eyes as she let out a harsh whimper.

The red eyes dulled over, creating gold as bold as an eagle's.

Then it was over. It was finally over.

He dropped to the floor, naked. He was quivering, curled into a ball. He was making these small noises that sounded like confused, weakened yips.

Eyes wide with shock, Malon slowly peeped over the side to see what had become…

That face…that face was contorted as he popped right up seizing her shoulders

Malon was too stunned to scream. She was so bowled over she nearly collapsed in his grasp.

His eyes were squinched in agony, straining in effort but she could feel the pained waves of confused fright emanating from him.

"Wha-wha-wha-what have you done to me!" he cried, his fingers crunching into her arms.

"I-I-I," Malon tried to form the words but it wasn't coming except in the stutters.

He let her go and spun away spurned. "Go. Get out of here."

Malon stood on shaking legs like a baby gazelle. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Without thinking first she took cautious steps toward him.

"Link…" she whispered, her heart tightened with every breath.

"Stay away!" he bellowed. "Get away from me! NOW!"

Malon jumped in fright. She turned and darted toward the door. She ripped it open.

She was running.

Malon turned left, down the short corridor, down the stairs, ducked a flying pot, and turned right… no left. Catch breath. Go now.

Beyond this room was the crawlspace. She ripped the door open.

Malon gunned inside…

THWONK-BLONK!

Malon saw stars as her face collided with something hard and metal. A loud ringing blared in her ears as she fell back.

"Jonalir! You idiot! That's not the Shadow man!"

The creature called Jonalir dropped his frying pan. He appeared to be the ghost of a man as was his female counterpart who was at the moment scolding him.

Reluctantly, he hovered over the heap lying crumpled on the floor.

"That creature was coming so fast," he babbled. "She could have killed me, Meira!"

"Killed you?" Meira rolled her beady eyes, "How many times do I have to remind you…" she paused for dramatic effect, "_YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"_

Jonalir winced. "Right. I keep forgetting."

Meira descended and with gentle gloved hands, she turned the body over.

She recoiled. Jonalir grimaced.

"That's an ugly creature," he remarked.

Meira inspected the arms and lifted her nose to the red hair. "It's a Hylian."

She turned the face by its chin. "Not rare. Female."

Jonalir's eyes went wide as he glided closer to Meira. "How can you tell?"

Her large head shook side to side in frustration. "Intuition," she mumbled. "Make yourself useful and go get a cold cloth."

Jonalir bleated in protest but went to play fetch.


	15. Brown Eyes Can Hypnotize

Hey all! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. To God of Static: Thanks for the heads up on the grammar. I appreciate the help. I tried to fix it best I could.

Alrighty then. To keep every one up to Par…Koume and Kotake called the three Golden Goddesses down to reset the full moon cycle only to have the motion rejected. Instead they give Dark Link a soul. That way Malon would have a better chance at survival until the next full moon. Presently, Dark Link is running around naked :drool: with a new male body. Malon is lying unconscious with two ghostly figures caring for her and the Goddesses are in the Temple of Time with Koume and Kotake. Yeah this going to be fun…

Brown Eyes Can Hypnotize

--------------------

"It is done."

Din cast her russet gaze back at the twins. "The Portal will open on the next full moon. You can deliver her then."

Koume quickly did the calculations in her head. "Today is the twelfth. That would be nine days. The full moon returns on the eve of Solissay. We have to wait nine days!"

Kotake cringed but quickly recovered before Koume did anything stupid. "But Mistress, we don't know where she is. We can't be assured of her safety if she may be in a hostile territory."

"Then you must trust the Spawn will do his best to protect what he has claimed," Nayru said calmly.

Koume's blood boiled. Kotake tried to keep her calm. Farore's sharp face became soft. Her domineering form stood a good half of body over Koume. She knelt before her to meet her height.

"Do not doubt us," she said in her musical tone. "Link bears my Mark for a reason. It did not happen by chance. If the Spawn came from him, then you don't have to fear for Malon. Link will have my full guidance when he goes to deliver her."

Din looked at her sister solemnly. "Our task has been completed. We have no more business here."

Farore stood and rejoined her sisters. Nayru smiled serenely at them and she said, "Have faith. What we do is for the best. Just trust…"

"…Just trust."

There was no deafening boom. No galactic blast of light. They disappeared in a twinkling breeze and a swift shimmer.

--------------------

Meira laid the cold cloth on the female Hylian's forehead. A red knot of flesh had formed over the girl's left eye.

"You really let her have it," she scolded.

"I didn't mean to hit her," he insisted.

"And what made you think you could hit a shadow with a pan? A _shadow?"_ Meira said, aghast.

Jonalir threw up his hands. He wasn't even going to bother.

Meira continued to move the cloth over the creature until she saw the skin around the closed eyes flinch.

"She's coming to," Meira said with a little excitement. She'd seen a Hylian before. She just never talked to one. What was there to talk about?

The girl shifted and her eyes flickered momentarily before they opened.

Meira gave her best smile. "_Kinash _(Hello)"

The girl did not smile back. From the way her face screwed up, she looked like she was about to scream.

Quickly, Meira reacted by clamping her hand over the girl's mouth. "Ssh! It's all right. We won't hurt you."

"Strong work," complained Jonalir. "Wake her up and then we all can get killed."

Meira growled. It wasn't worth it. "Listen to me. If you promise you won't scream, I'll let you go. Blink once for yes."

The girl writhed under the rough hide of the glove before she gave in and blinked.

"Good." Slowly, Meira lifted her hand. The girl jumped up and made a break for the door.

"No!" Jonalir swooped in front of her. "He'll find you out there."

Meira moved close but the girl made a dash for the wall torch and jabbed it in front of her to keep them from getting too near.

"Get away from me!" the mad wretch screeched in a harsh enough voice to make both Meira and Jonalir keen in protest.

Meira held her hands up in surrender. "Calm down! We're not going to hurt you. Please believe us!"

The girl thrust the torch in front of her towards Jonalir. "Get away from the door!"

Meira saw the creature was distracted and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Blindly, the girl lashed the torch out into Meira. It simply passed straight through. This element of surprise allowed Meira to grab the torch and pull it free.

Now subdued without her weapon, the girl backed straight into the wall and slumped.

"Please," she wept, "just tell me what the hell is going on."

Meira replaced the torch. "You don't know?"

"No!" she yelped. "I don't know! I've been too busy running for my fucking life to stop and ask."

Jonalir recoiled from the use of harsh language. "The Shadow-Man is after you?"

"He brought her here," Meira said more to the girl than Jonalir.

"Where is here?" she asked in a rusty voice. Those swimming blue eyes were darting around her.

"Far from Hyrule," deadpanned Meira. "You're in Cheminan. This is the dimension of the god of night, Chemen."

Jonalir piped up, "You know how Din, Nayru and Farore created Hyrule-earth dimension and Chemen is the night god. Chemen is our creator."

"We mirror Hyrule in a way. Except here we never have daylight. This here is our Spirit Temple. It's something like yours." Meira gestured around her.

The girl took a look around as well. She shivered.

"What is your name?" Jonalir asked.

The girl cast her eyes down onto the sand. "My name?"

"You do remember it?" Meira asked, alarmed. "Don't you?"

"My name," she said in a shaking voice, "is Malon."

"Malon," Jonalir pronounced. "Ma-LON!"

"He's Jonalir," Meira told her, "and I'm Meira. We are the keepers of this temple. We have been for going on two millennia now."

"For that long?" Jonalir asked. "Feels like only yesterday."

"I don't understand," Malon said absently. "At first I saw a blue room and then one with a water floor. And then I ended up here."

Meira sighed. "There are rifts in this realm. Hyrule has them but they're much more discreet than ours."

Malon rose. "So you're spirits?"

"Yes," Meira replied. "I died long before you were born."

"Me too," Jonalir said morosely. "I was run over by drago-chair."

Malon didn't know exactly what a drago-chair was and she didn't really want to find out.

Instead she commented on the gloves both of them were wearing. "What are those for?"

Jonalir held up his hand. "My invention," he said proudly. "Since the dead can't touch and hold tangible things, I figured out how to do it with a special golden cattle hide. Of course I had to go to a specialist with my idea. He thought it was very experimental."

Malon was unsure how a leather specialist would react to a ghost telling him what to do. But then again this was Cheminan…

"Great," she said slowly, drawing the word out. "I got to go."

She turned to leave, but Jonalir grabbed her wrist. "It won't work. You'll only end up on the outside. You won't be able to find your way around."

"I'll take my chances," she said as kindly as she could. "Let me go."

"No," Jonalir said firmly. "You'll be safer with us. The Shadow-Man will find you out there."

"I don't think so," Malon said frantically. "He's hurt."

Meira's wide mouth dropped in surprise. "Hurt? How?"

"I don't know," Malon blurted out. "I was running. He caught me. Just as he was about to kill me, something happened."

There was silence when both ghosts closed in on her. "There was this light. It ran him straight through…he started making these noises. Then he started changing. He became mortal or something… I don't know. I have to go or he might change his mind."

"No!" Meira said excitedly. "If you are right and he's now mortal, you might have a chance to reason with him."

"What?" Malon said. Her voice wavered with sheer disbelief.

Meira looked thoughtful. "He can now die. You can hold that over him and bargain your way out. He might be more willing to let you go free."

Malon shook her head. "No. I've seen what he can do. He could easily-''

Meira cut her off. "But you can hurt him though. You couldn't before. A lot of his ability should be disabled. It would be a fair fight."

Malon shook her head. No. No chance in hell.

---------------

_How did I let them talk me into this?_ The lantern in her hand was shaking something awful.

Yes, she was roaming the halls of this forsaken Temple armed with just a lantern and an extinguished torch to use as a bludgeon if things got ugly.

The transparent wavering above her head was Jonalir. He was acting as a guide but at the same time was avoiding being seen. She could only see the brown of his gloves to know where he was.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. He had told her to get away from him. She would more than happy to oblige but he was her only way out. Maybe he'd be so pained and horrified at the sight of her, he'd just point out which way led to the next rift.

Best case scenario. If not…

Malon turned slowly to the left and entered this room with skinny stretches of platform crisscrossing the contours of the room. A door was at the end of one platform.

Bellow was a bottomless pit of darkness that threatened to swallow her if she so much as made a wrong step.

"Just take slow steps and keep your foot in tune with the other," Jonalir advised. "It's the best way to get across safely."

Malon gulped and shook her head.

_Focus,_ Malon thought. _You'll be all right_.

She took a frightened step forward. Then another and another. Blood was pounding in her ears. Her coordination was acting against her with the gravity, threatening to spill her over the edge.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself. "Just take it slow."

She continued on, making sure to keep her weight centered so that if she fell, she would fall forward and not over the side.

She crossed successfully and nearly collapsed onto the door. There was a gold sun symbol on the door, grinning brightly at her.

Malon let out a small gasp. Was that real gold? Usually where temples or pilgrimage cites were concerned, the gold adornments were real. But this one shimmered so becomingly in its place, it seemed almost unnatural.

Malon lifted her lantern to get a closer look at it.

The symbol brightened! Malon flinched.

The sun began to spin in place. She could hear the faint clicking of a lock opening.

The door drew up, revealing yet another long red maze of corridors.

"Follow me." Jonalir had moved ahead of her. Malon pushed ahead and turned the corner.

She froze in place.

There a hooded figure stood.

She couldn't move. She didn't breathe.

The hood concealed most of his face but there was a trace of it left to her eyes.

He was looking right at her with that one visible eye. Just moments ago, it was nothing but a crazed blaze of light. The dark chocolate eye met her blue ones. It stared at her indifferently. There was a trace of smooth light skin covering those trademark cheek bones.

Link…

Even though the following series of events only lasted for half a second, it felt like much longer. She didn't know what to expect. She could only stare at him.

He was more decisive. He simply turned away and moved forward into a doorway.

"That's him?" Jonalir hissed.

Broken out of her reverie, Malon went after him. "Hey! Wait!"

The door was about to close. Ducking her head, she made it through.

She looked up.

The room looked like some kind of library. Books piled on books in shelves. The walls were sandstone and the torches burned purple fire.

Finally her gaze settled on the figure in front of her. The hood covered most of his face. Quickly he turned away from her.

"I thought I told you to leave." His voice sounded a little like Link but at the same time there was a rusty metallic undertone to it that made it his own.

Malon gulped as she prepared an answer that wouldn't upset him. "I-I'd- I'd- oh-uh." She cleared her throat. What the hell? She couldn't get her mouth to work right.

"Can you not speak?" he inquired coldly. "I told you to be on your way."

Malon's eyes went wide. Her lip trembled. "I-I…can't."

He turned his hooded head to her. "Go by way of door. That's how most of you living beings do it."

His denial was apparent in the way he separated himself from other Hylians. Malon stepped up to him. "No-no you don't understand… I don't belong here. I want to go home… to Hyrule."

She tried to be a bit more compassionate. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please…"

He spun abruptly to face her. "I can not help you any further," he growled. "Your fate does not concern me anymore. Go now or I might do something I'll regret."

Malon backed away. Her eyes were wide. "I already told you I can't." Her voice was stronger this time. "You were the one who brought me here! You're the only one who can bring me back!"

A black leather glove reached up and pulled back the hood abruptly so his entire face finally was revealed.

Malon recoiled.

Those dark roe eyes were as hypnotic as they were cold. She would usually equate chocolate with warmth but these eyes chilled her to the bone. They were hardly like the cool blue of Link's. The sable locks fell and twined around his head like some dark halo unlike the blond of his light counterpart. He was still so striking! He had the same statuesque bone structure with the smooth light skin. His appearance was both similar and different from Link. Link was a golden beauty. He was sunny, bright and comforting.

This Link was a dark allure. The pallor of his skin and the darkness of those eyes and hair made him vampiric. He was a being of utmost seduction. The thought made Malon turn away in shame before she realized what he had done to his beautiful face.

There were long red gashes down both those tender cheeks. It looked as though he was trying to rip away the flesh with his bare hands.

"I am now a being," he said slowly though his tone was bordering on dangerous. "I can't help you! Look upon me and SEE FOR YOUR DAMN SELF!"

Malon's back slammed into the door. Before she knew it, he had quickly covered her body with his own, bracing both hands on either side of her head, preventing her escape.

He dwarfed her in not height alone.

Her breath came in short gasps. She writhed beneath him but he was too strong.

His face was mere inches from hers when he spoke next.

"I'm letting you go free," he roared softly. "I care not where you go or how you achieve such a feat. I want you to get yourself as far from here as you can. Forget me. Forget all that you've seen!" He gripped her bicep and turned her around.

"W-where will I go?" Malon sputtered as he turned the sun dial at the dead center. "Please stop…you're hurting me."

He didn't answer right away but he loosened his grip on her. He gave her one last look before he pushed her through the open door.

"Just go from here!" he told her almost hurriedly. "The force at work here will harm you much worse than I could."

In his threat, she could hear warning. Was he trying to…protect her?

She could only stare dumbly at him. "B-but…"

"I have nothing more to say to you," he said coldly. He reached up to turn the dial again. "Good-bye."

Before she could stop him, the door slammed closed in her face.

Dark Link pressed his forehead against the sandstone. Then the voices began to plague his new mind.

He couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in him. It was terrible. Gods he hated this knowledge of right and wrong. He hated these…atrocities called emotions.

But mostly he hated fear. Fear made him shudder and weak. This brand new future was ahead of him and what was yet to happen made him afraid. His master would surely destroy him if he found out what had happened to him.

And then there would be horrific pain. Thousands of times worse than that living flame that had taken him before. The blood would run as viscous as oil. His slim frame shook in the harsh foreboding of his punishment.

There was still a chance. He could kill her. He could easily lob the red haired girl's head off her neck.

And yet this disgusting thing beating in his chest would freeze and this indescribable discomfort would come over him. It would make him physically unable to neither lift a blade nor run her straight through with it.

These voices would mark his end. He knew it.

----------------------

Meira was floating aimlessly back and forth. Why hasn't there been any sign of either Malon or Jonalir? Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she had sent the poor girl to her death. It was all a stupid idea.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The door opened.

"Oh thank Chemen," Meira said when she saw the redhead come in though the door.

She didn't look at her. She just kept moving.

"Malon? Where are you going?"

"Getting out of here," Malon said simply. "I'll find another rift myself. I can't stay here."

"But wait!" It was too late. Malon had already gone out the door.

Jonalir was in mid-pass through the sandstone when Meira dragged him all the way through.

"What happened?" she demanded. Jonalir shook his head in worry.

"It is true! He has a real body. He told her to get as far as she could from this place. A force is at hand that is worse than he."

Meira's hands flew to her face. "No! But she doesn't know Cheminian. She could be killed!" She went to flee but Jonalir grabbed her.

"It's a fool's hope Meira," he said sternly. "We can't leave the Temple tonight. The full moon has spent. The new phase has begun."

Meira's shoulders slumped in defeat. The guardians of the temples could never leave their quarters during the new phase. The new phase was the only time Chemen was defeated in some ancient battle among the gods many millennia ago. The sure sign of his victory in the war was when you see a blood moon. The blood of his enemy stains the moon during one night only. If a guardian was to step out of their Temple during the new phase, Chemen would see them as a traitor and turn them to dust on sight.

Meira sighed in fright. "Then we just let her die?"

Jonalir closed his red eyes as though in prayer. "The desert is not vast. She'll make it to the city gates fine. But once she gets to the city…"

He trailed off and turned away not able to look at Meira anymore.

------------------

"I bet ye thirty shillings you won't last an hour before you start losing yer grog."

"Double yer fun. Make it sixty and two for the full tankard!"

Malon shivered as she walked past the fourth tavern she'd seen tonight.

It took at least fifteen minutes to cross the desert to the city gates without a hitch. She had to pretend to the rather grotesque door ward that she was a messenger that had passed out in front of the Temple due to a drinking binge bet to which she had lost miserably.

The door ward, rather drunken himself, mumbled some nonsense about women not being able to hold their grog and unlocked the gate.

To Malon's utter surprise, the town was completely raucous!

Odd goblin looking men were running around in some variant of tag that involved one catching the other and crashing something glass over his head. Malon tried to keep out of the way of them.

There was loud music blaring from every abode and building. She noticed that these people looked a little like Hylians except their ears were not pointed and they were really disgruntled.

Females were standing in doorways with their bosoms damn-near toppling from their bodices and with a vulgar amount of paint on their faces that made them seem almost disfigured.

Those whom weren't drunk were wild and those who were both were seen unconscious and slumped over barrels.

A loud grunting sound jarred Malon out of her thoughts as an enormous pig ran past her followed by a dirty bearded man who was cooing after it.

Where was she going? She had no money, no other clothes and no friends here. Regardless of where she went, there was no way out of this mess.

-----------------------

The man called Drakken was indeed a fearsome threat to most of his peers. He was known to have been more than a scallywag. Of course he had robbed, plundered and murdered, just like the rest of the heathens he banded with. But his personal favorite pastime was indeed women.

There was nothing more addicting than a pair of breasts in your hands, the fear in her eye when you held the knife too close to her throat, the utmost power within. The philosophy he lived by was something he'd come up with himself when it came to justifying his actions: You can't get to the honey cache if you don't break the oak.

A twisted perversion of the truth but yet he took no personal offense to opposes. They were just jealous because they didn't come up with such a great saying. All those bastards could carve it on his grave stone when he finally bit the big one.

He presently was taking in some air after having an obscene amount of his favorite poison. He even looked intimidating with long black hair, blue-white eyes and a scar marring the left side of his face where some whore had belted him with a broken bottle.

Another man stumbled out of the tavern. He was much older judging by the gristle grey in his hair and beard.

" 'ey Drakken," he slurred, "you gonna be long out here?"

Drakken smirked at his companion. His voice sounded like blood-rusted metal on metal. "I'm hungry. I'm looking for a snack. You boys want some?"

The other man tapped his chin in thought. "Depends on what you're getting."

Drakken's eyes fell upon just what he was looking for. She looked lost. Her pretty little head was ducked low and all she wore was some white dress that would give him all the access he would need.

He must have done something good in his past life. He couldn't imagine what that could've been. All that creamy skin, big doe eyes, and red hair surely was a gift granted to him.

"That good enough for you?" Drakken asked as he gestured toward her.

The dirty man's piggy eyes brightened. "Now I'm absolutely famished."

Drakken gave a wide vulgar grin. "Get the rest o' those dogs out here. We feast tonight."

----------------------

Malon could go on no farther. Her feet were bare and blistered and she was too cold. There was no way she could stay at the tavern for the night. Even if she could, all these people didn't ensure her safety.

She was fighting back her tears. She was too far from home…

The best thing she could do now is try to go back to the Temple. If she wasn't caught, she could try to sleep in one of those rooms. Those ghost people didn't seem like they would bite. Maybe they could help her in the morning…the next night…whatever they went by here in Cheminan.

She turned on her heel and started heading for the gates, unaware of the predators that were ready to close in on her.

It was hard to see once she stepped onto the cold sand. The lights from the city were becoming distant as she made it closer to the center.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She stopped a moment. It wasn't hard to see the city when she was going towards it but it was nearly impossible to see the Temple.

Malon sighed thickly. She was going to need some kind of light. The market wouldn't miss a torch would it?

She turned again…

"Hey princess!"

Rough calloused hands seized her shoulders extracting a gasp from Malon. Fright was no stranger to Malon having been faced with death more than once tonight.

She didn't get a chance to see his face but she felt a nose in the curve of her neck inhaling deep. "Mmmm. Hey boys! You like meat?"

A chorus of crazed laughter was his answer as their leader gloated. "You won't be disappointed. It's Grade A, top choice Hylian."

She reared her head back ready to scream but the salty flavor of flesh slapped onto her lips and the silvery glint of a dagger sparkled close to her eye.

"Don't even bother screaming," he whispered noxiously. "No one will hear you."

He shoved her onto the sand. She sprawled onto her stomach.

Her arm was wrenched behind her back and a heavy weight dropped onto her.

"Don't worry luv," he said, throwing back his cloak from his waist. "In slaughtering the cow, there's usually a mess."

Tears were rolling down from her eyes. There was no use for begging for her life now. She had been spared too many times. She couldn't run forever.

Maybe if she just brought herself someplace else. If she willed herself into a better place…her eyes were fluttering closed as she willed her body to slack and daze.

A hand was sliding up her leg now. Then it froze when there was a harsh scream of agony behind.

"What the fuck is going on?" the man on her back was demanding.

Before her world had faded into darkness, she heard the rich yet familiar voice of her savior say, "Your time has come."

-----------------------------

Funny…he had no problem killing these bastards.

The ring leader though was the biggest thrill. By his appearance and the look he had on when he was run through, the Big Bad seemed like nothing more than some posing fake who wouldn't survive any type of punishment the underworld had in store for him.

Dark Link stood over the scene, looking down at the girl he had just spilled blood for.

He had sent her away only to almost bring more grief onto her. And for some unknown reason that horrid entity within had told him to bring her back to the Temple.

It wouldn't be…fair. It wouldn't be fair to her to let her die by some other unforeseen event. That would only lower him. As soon as he brought her back to the Temple, he would figure out a way to send her back to Hyrule and fast. It was the polite thing to do.

Bending down, he gathered the girl up. Her slight weight proved to be no problem for him. She stirred and her eyes flickered when she looked upon him.

Directly into those brown eyes.

He froze a moment unable to change the expression in them. He was unable to do anything.

A split second later, her neck fell limp and her head fell against his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That whole Chemen warmyth and Cheminan was something I made up. I read about Chemen being the god of night for Hyrule somewhere in a website and I created a big thing for him. If he had his own myth then I'm sorry for not sticking to it. But for the purposes of the fic, I needed to make something that would fit the scenario I'm trying to make. I don't him nor the rights to anything.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everybody. Much love!


	16. Safe

Hey everybody! Due to finals, the holidays and all that jazz, the update is two months later than I had hoped. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------

The temple's monastery was a few yards from the temple itself. However it was never used. The monks had been cleared out five years ago. One had fallen ill and with the illness came bouts of madness. Afraid of them catching it themselves, the others fled and never returned. Lying in one of those beds was Malon, asleep.

She stirred and finally opened her eyes.

"Ahh," she moaned as the sudden tearing pain senses awoke with her. Her left arm…

Her sleeve was cut from elbow ending just above her wrist. It was gory. She turned away in fear of completely losing whatever was left in her stomach. Memories of the previous events made her realize why she was there and how she'd been cut.

That's when she caught sight of _him._

His back was to her and it looked like he was preparing something at the wash table across the room.

She didn't even manage to croak out a word before he spoke: "You're awake."

Malon didn't answer. Instead she looked around. The room was dim lighted and made of sandstone mostly like everything else in the temple. But she was in a bed…

"Where am I?" she asked thickly.

"Safe." That was it. Cold. Crisp. Final.

He turned back around. Though she knew his face well now, she couldn't see it very well. He had concealed himself with the shadows of the dim room. He was holding out a goblet in a black gloved hand. "Drink this."

Malon knew it would be unwise not to take it. She took the goblet from him and peered inside. It was a thick red liquid that smelled a little like holly.

She looked up with a questioning gaze when he said dismissively: "It isn't poison if that is what you are thinking. I had plenty of opportunities to kill you already and I have passed them up. No, this will just make you not feel the pain anymore."

Malon looked back down and slow took a tentative sip. The drink was bland. There was no sour or sweetness. It felt viscous as it poured down her throat.

Before she knew it, he was pulling something silvery from the darkness. _A dagger_!

Malon's eyes went wide. "N-no! you-"

Instead of plunging it into her heart, he went to her left arm and slashed the sleeve more. Then barely touching her skin, he cut the bloody cloth away and dropped it into a silver bath by his foot.

The drugged potion was beginning to take affect. She could no longer feel her arm or anything really…

"Is it working?" he asked pointedly.

Malon rasped, "Yes."

Without another word, he lifted his arm and ran his soft clothed fingers over the wound and then proceeded to slip one fingertip _inside_ the wound. Though she couldn't feel him, she turned away slowly, her horror taking a slow time to register properly.

He was slowly, carefully feeling his way through until he reported dully, "The wound was cut deep. It'll have to be mended."

He withdrew and went to the side table where she saw by the dull light, a piece of bone shaved to a point of needle-fine, a spool of black thread and a roll of muslin cloth.

"You're going to sew it shut!" Even the potion's effect couldn't contain the sudden disbelief. She'd heard about doing this. In fact she had done it a few times with some of the animals at the ranch. But he wouldn't know what to do! He was alive for she didn't know how long exactly but there would be no way he'd know how to heal or anything like that. She would be better off doing it herself.

"Yes," he said distractedly. " 'Like a patchwork quilt, flesh could be mended.' In the war, soldiers would be wounded beyond natural repair. The Healers would have to sew them shut. There were drawings that served as instructions within the book I read. I have remembered them. Imagine…the best way to undo a man is to discover how he is put together. " The sudden eerie pensiveness made her shiver inwardly.

Malon turned her head away as he began to work. "It's so dark in here. How are you able to see?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I can still see very well in the dark. I can still hear the whispers of the shadows. Everything else was lost."

More silence ensued before Malon said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Back there in the desert…you could have let them kill me."

Dark Link looked at her before casting his gaze back onto what he was doing. He laced the thread through the parted inner flesh. "I could have. But I didn't. Reason being is that I'd rather send you back home than kill you at this point."

Malon sluggishly turned her head back around to look at him. "You'll send me back?"

"I'd like to," he replied, not meeting her gaze. "You are of no more use to me alive or dead. I know you certainly don't want to stay here any longer than you must. Though me being… this, it won't be as easy."

"Do you know how I got here?"

"A moon portal," he responded. "The full moon was able to shadow you in the mirror. It opened allowing you to pass through worlds."

"So that's it," Malon said thickly. "I'll go back that way."

"I tell you now the full moon phase has passed," he told her bluntly. "It won't return for another nine days."

"Nine days?" Malon repeated weakly. "On Solissay?"

"Yes." He finished suturing the inner layer shut and began to work on the outer.

"I won't see my family for Solissay," she said sadly, sinking into her pillow.

"It's either that or never see them ever again," he snapped coldly. "The choice is yours."

Malon swallowed back the hurt from being snapped at but she was curious too. "What do you mean never see them again?"

He sighed at her query before re-lacing the thread through Malon's skin. "You don't honestly think I brought you here for _my own_ enjoyment do you?"

"You tell me," Malon said, refusing to be on the receiving end of a taunting. "You are the captor."

He fell silent again. Malon went in for the kill with as much strength as she could muster. "There are a lot of people who are far more important than I am. But you chose me. Why?"

He glared at her. By telling her, the Master would be exposed. Then the punishment would be far worse than he imagined. But he didn't figure her for a fool. She'd put it all together somehow.

"I cannot tell you. Now it is both of us at risk for mortal danger. If I can find another way out before nine days pass, I can assure you that you will be on it." His voice was emotionless. Malon all of a sudden wished she could see his face. Not just because the familiarity was comforting but before she fell out in the desert, she swore that when she looked into his eyes she could see something there.

Compassion? She could only dare to hope…

He pulled the thread taut and finished. Malon rolled her eyes upward when he reached down into the bath and began to wipe the excess blood clean. Then he went for the roll of muslin to make a bandage.

"You…you won't kill me?" she questioned, her voice quivering.

By the sound of his sigh, Malon would honestly say he was either offended or really annoyed but he answered, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again: I'm not going to kill you. I cannot promise you anything else."

"And what will happen to you?"

"That's none of your concern." His words, though they were frigid, were also a little fearful. Malon slinked away from him but he held strong on her arm as he wrapped. When he tied the last knot, he stood and turned toward the table again only to return with a glass of liquid that was glowing faintly with blue light.

"What is that?" Malon asked, shrinking away involuntarily.

"This," he explained, "is a Curall. The name is rather foolish in my opinion. It won't heal you completely but it will help. If you take it on a regular basis, the stitches will slowly disapparate. There won't be a scar either. Also good with ridding the pain."

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the back of her head. Her hair was soft, feeling it even through the gloves. Guiding it upwards, he tilted the glass into her mouth.

The potion had taste this time. Like sugared ice and it was just as cold.

He made her drink until the very last drop. When he pulled it away and she breathed out, a stream of cold breath pooled out.

At last he stood. "My work here is done. The effects of the red potion should wear off in the next two hours. I'll be in the temple trying to find your way home."

Before he turned away, he made a grunt of discomfort and placed a hand to his stomach.

Malon shifted. "What's wrong?"

He was breathing hard and staring ahead of him. "Nothing. Rest easy now."

He stood up straight again and walked out without a second glance back.

Malon stared up at the ceiling. His frigidness was somewhat alarming. He showed the potential of caring. He did save her in the desert. He did patch up her arm. But when he did, he seemed like it was just a duty, not because he wanted to. But then she thought of his eyes right before hers closed.

He seemed so exposed. Vulnerable. It was the first time she could see honest, raw emotion. Then came that sudden compassion she could have sworn on the lives of all she cared about that she saw. But when she tried to hold on to it, the darkness came over her. Laying her head on his chest was a benumbed offering of trust. It wouldn't mean anything to him of course but to her…

Her mind was glossing over and she was far too gone to be able to move any part of her body. She just lay her head back down and stared at the ceiling until she would fall back to sleep again.

--------------------------

That was short I know but things will get longer... love ya


	17. Squaring off

Howdy Folks! Thank you all for your reviews. I love you guys! Welcome new reviewers. I thank you for the kind words about that review mikee. I don't mind flames really. But if you're going to flame, do it with some class huh? Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.(And yes he was hungry lol).

-------------------------------------

"Do you think she'll like this?"

"Of course she will. Now shut up and let me in front."

The door to Malon's room creaked open and Meira shimmied in. She floated just above the bed and peered down. Jonalir hung back with the trey.

"She's still asleep," she reported.

"Wake her up."

"Sh!" Meira shushed. She looked at Malon's arm. Wrapped to utmost perfection, Meira surmised she couldn't have done it better herself.

Which meant…?

Meira reached down to run a finger over the bandage when there came a harsh wheeze from the bed and a startled reaction from the sleeping girl who threw out her hand and caught Meira's.

Meira bleated and pulled her hand free leaving Malon with the glove. Malon's eyes flew open. Her eyes took a moment to register her surroundings.

"Shh calm yourself!" Meira said soothingly.

Malon squirmed and blinked furiously. She raised her arm and looked at it.

"I-I can move," she rasped, her throat dry.

"Oh good," Meira said calmly, "the potion worked. I was worried the weed had run dry. Though I must say you must be starved. With the numbness comes harsh hunger after it wears off."

Malon grumbled uncomfortably, "Yes."

Meira looked back at Jonalir. He wasn't there. The trey was on the floor surprisingly intact but he was in the corner, shivering.

"Oh for Pete's sake." She moved toward the trey and with one hand managed to pick it up and bring it to her.

She set it down in front of her. Malon looked down at the plate. The contents had been shifted a bit due to the drop but none the less the sweet fragrance of the meat made her mouth water.

Malon got down to work. She didn't think she was ever so hungry in her entire life.

Meira worked her hand back into the glove. "Good to see you eating."

Malon sheepishly grinned and resorted to attacking her potatoes rather than maiming them.

"All right then," Meira said turning once in a circle to get on Malon's right. "Now that we don't have to worry about someone busting through that door, we can finally talk. Judging by your appearance, you are a Hylian?"

Malon swallowed her bite of beef and nodded.

"But I don't understand," Meira said concerned. "You're not dead. How were you able to get through portals?"

Malon shrugged her slim shoulders and stayed the forkful of meat from her mouth. "A moon portal or something. All he told me was I had to wait nine days for the next one."

Meira nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. At precisely six, the moon will raise full on Solissay. Do you see that candle over there?"

Malon craned her neck a little and managed to see a long, long white candle adorned with gold rings in respectable intervals apart. It was lit and the wax was crumbling just above the second gold ring.

"That candle tells us it is seven in the morning," Meira explained. "By the time the candle burns to the next ring, another hour passes. The candle never burns out. The enchantment makes it reform itself at five in the morning. That is the last ring on the candle."

Malon nodded knowingly and brought the fork into her mouth. "This is fantastic. How'd did you make it? It can be cut with a fork."

Jonalir piped up from the corner. "It's a special method. Cooked over small flame with the right butter and Château milk."

"Come again?" Malon cocked her head in question.

"Chateau milk is the richest milk you'll ever know," Jonalir said, moving toward Meira. "It's milked from the Golden Hide cattle."

Malon nodded again and took another bite. She decided to let some time pass before she continued talking. "Were you always guardians of the temple?"

Meira shook her large head. "No. I was alive once. I was a Healer actually. I traveled a great deal because there aren't many known hospices here to work steady in. Many of us traveled like nomads, using the inns as temporary havens to keep the sick. I believe I was around your age when I began. My family was killed around that same time while I took lessons. I was fortunate that I had made somewhat of a family with the women there. It wasn't too hard on me. I had done it until I went to my final resting place.

"But what made me a guardian was a mark of bravery. I was around twenty at the time. There was this child I saw in the middle of the lake. She must have fallen in somehow but it looked as though her fate would be sealed by that foolish act. I wasn't a swimmer much myself but I knew I couldn't let her die. I jumped in and, gods be with me, I was able to save her. It didn't matter for my life that day just hers." Her thin mouth let a line of grin spread. "It was worth it to see her mama happy to have a whole lifetime with her baby that she had almost lost."

Malon was quiet as she contemplated all of Meira's information. It took a strong woman to jump in after a child without even knowing how to swim herself. But looking at Jonalir, she wondered exactly what his act of bravery was. He hardly seemed the type to stand up and take arms.

"I know what you're thinking," Jonalir said sheepishly. "How did a coward such as me get to being a guardian?"

Malon shook her head. "No. That's not it. I was just thinking that you seem a little-erm- _pacifistic_. How did you come across your-er- guardianship?"

She could have sworn she saw him turn red. "Well I didn't save anybody's life really. I wasn't a brave knight in a war either. I was a prince of the province called Tineas in northern Cheminan."

"You were a prince?" Malon asked. That was certainly news.

"Yes," he said shyly. "I wasn't too bad of a ruler anyway. What I did was I stood up to a mob."

"That's a feat," Malon said with admiration.

"It is," Meira piped up interested. "Go on…"

"My father was dying," he began. "Times were rough. Rains are usually far and few but then it was nonexistent. Food was in short supply. There were people starving. There was so much death. On the day he died, the mob came to the castle demanding blood. There was no one else to speak. I went out those doors and I did it. I subdued a crowd and I did what I could. I invited them over for dinner at the Palace."

Malon whistled under her breath, "That must have been difficult."

Jonalir shook his head. "Not really. Those people were so hungry they would eat anything. Anyway I tried to give them as much as I could." He became wistful. "It wasn't enough to pull them out of the slump but they knew a full stomach. Things got better after that. Rain did come."

He looked down. "Then when I was near eighty, the drago-chair came."

Malon sat up a moment. "What exactly is a drago-chair?"

Jonalir cocked his head and them he remembered. "It's a heavy carriage shaped like a dragon. Chemen's favorite animal." He shrugged. "Talk about coincidence."

Meira was quiet through the whole thing. Maybe this was the first time she'd ever heard Jonalir do something noble. She cleared her throat.

Jonalir looked at her then back at Malon. "Well of course being dead isn't the worst thing in the world."

Meira shook her head. "Not at all. Before I became a Guardian, I traveled. I've actually been to Hyrule."

"You have?"

"Yes. Last year around Solissay. It was the first time I've ever tried those little bits of heaven while I was there. Oh Chemen, what were they called? The children were especially fond of them. What are they?

"Minty Mills!" Malon said with a small smile. "They are delicious aren't they?"

"Yes they are," Meira replied. "More than words can describe."

"Oh." Jonalir sank a little. "I thought you'd say that about me."

Malon chuckled.

"What's it like living where there's a night and a day?" he asked, rather out of the blue.

The question took Malon back a little. The truth is she never really thought of it before. Maybe she even took having a daytime for granted. "To be honest with you," she said ruefully, "I haven't really appreciated it lately."

"You didn't?" Jonalir seemed horrified. "Why?"

Thinking back on the past week, Malon gave a small rusted smile. "Sometimes there are occurrences that are much more powerful than nature itself."

Jonalir seemed confused. "Like what? What could possibly be more important than watching the sun go up and down? Or feeling the warm light on your face?"

Meira cleared her throat again. "I suppose after awhile you don't realize it's there anymore."

Malon sighed. _If only it were that easy._

----------------------------

After staying in bed for another hour, Malon grew bored. The effects of the potion had completely worn off. Now she was just restless. Unfortunately she had to cross into the desert to get into the Temple. If she was staying here for nine days or less, might as well scope her surroundings.

In passing, she encountered the library. Thanking the gods she didn't need to go through the room with the deep pit, she considered going inside. But then _he_ would probably in there.

Did she really want to encounter him with his unpleasantness right now? She backed away. No, he would be best left alone. From his behavior toward her before, there was pretty good chance that she wouldn't be welcomed.

She turned to go back down the corridor, and then stopped. What right did he have to keep her out of the library? He wasn't the master here. He couldn't bully her into staying away. Screw that! If she wanted to go into the library, she'd go into the library.

She pressed her hands onto the door. There had to be a trick to this…

No trick. The door moved under her fingertips. She ducked into the room.

She was right.

He sat at the desk near the front. He didn't look up at her entrance. He was surrounded by books of all sizes.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked indifferently, without looking up.

Malon refused to be taken by surprise by him. "I've rested enough thanks." She moved toward him. "Are you having any luck?"

He finally glanced up at her as she drew close. "I don't believe in luck."

Malon rolled her eyes. "Today would be a good time to start. Look at all this. You'll be here until we both die."

He tilted his head at her. Did she sense a little surprise shrouded with mild curiosity?

"You make jokes?" His face broke into a knowing sneer. "I didn't expect anything more."

Malon breathed in deep. So this is how he'd retain his pride. If he couldn't kill anyone, he'd be satisfied with acting like a pompous asshole. To be honest, he wouldn't be too hard to handle. That is if she acted the right way.

"Well then," she said lofty, "it seems being alive for a few hours makes you an instant expert on other people does it?"

Without stress or strain, he closed the book he was reading. "Do you think it's wise to talk like that to someone who's trying to help you?"

"There isn't any need to threaten me," Malon said in a gentle voice. "I only came in here to help."

He stood up and stalked toward the shelves. "I work alone."

Malon shrugged and made her way toward the desk. She picked up random books and smirked at their titles. Under one open volume, she saw an anatomy book.

"Hmmm," she whispered. Should she? She would be fanning the fire if she decided to tease him but considering the cold shots he took at her, she might as well play fair.

"'The Male Anatomy,'" she read with a half smile. "I hardly see this as a portal to get me back to Hyrule but if you see something that I don't…"

Before she could even glance up, his hand descended upon hers, pinning it onto the volume. His face was inches from hers. His nose grazed hers.

For a moment she couldn't move. She didn't dare. She couldn't even think. Nothing but him. She felt like she did in the portal. Like he was inescapable, all around her. Her eyes were betraying her. He mocked her simpering with his gaze.

With which he eased the book out from under her limp hand and turned to present her with his back as he replaced the book. That's all. No sign of being effected by the sudden spell.

Malon hook her head clear. _Bastard!_ She thought with anger. Quick to get back on her feet, she asked, "You didn't find anything at all?"

"Not yet." His voice was distant. "I told you I work better alone. Why don't you go and find a distraction."

Fighting the urge to snap, she grinned. "What fun is that? I don't think you want to have no one to talk to all night. Don't tell me you don't believe in company either."

"I try to avoid any acquaintance with other people," he said with a grim smirk that she couldn't see. "I was never all that good for them."

"Awww," Malon purred. "Surely you can't be that bad."

The redhead was trying his patience. Now as a being, he noticed that he was a lot less tolerant and more apt to snapping. In order to master his limit, he disappeared into the maze of bookshelves to avoid her.

_Oh no you don't,_ Malon thought. _You're not getting over that easy._

She followed close behind him, on his heels, in his damn ear.

"It's not good to shut people out," she continued. "You'll drive yourself mad."

He tossed a look behind him as he quickened his pace. "The only madness invoked here is by your presence."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't?"

"No. And I think you have been rude to not even give me your name."

"I don't have one to give you!"

"Then why don't you ask for mine?"

"There's no reason for me to."

"We have to spend nine days together. We have to call each other something."

"Leave me be!"

"Well now! I've never met anyone with a name like 'Leave me be' before."

Enough of this! He whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders. He drove her against the bookshelf. Her back met the wood. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted just enough to scare her into shutting up. Once again he was close. Too close.

"Don't be a fool," he growled. "It isn't wise to be a bother now."

Malon couldn't let him win this. His _scent was pleasing for someone so cold… no! He isn't Link…those eyes…too early in the chase…inescapable… Get a grip…oh dear Din!_

"W-why do you get so close to speak to me?" she dared to ask.

Like a blind man, he put a gloved hand towards her face. Her eyes were wide, gaping at him. The left side of his mouth lifted. "Do I frighten you?"

The breathy softness of his voice shimmered tingles across her skin. Her knees were weak.

"More than you should." It slipped so fast she didn't realize it.

His hand brushed over her cheek, by-passing the stands of red.

His neck craned. Malon's breath hitched…as he slid another book out of its place right beside her head.

He pulled away. The sudden withdrawal made the air around her feel really hollow.

"'Between Realms,'" he read off the volume. He didn't look back as he walked away.

Malon took in a breath and swore. She was outraged. The bastard would NOT win this! She'd kill him first. The tease!

She went after him again. "You like playing games do you?"

"I do," he said, turning the corner. "So much of the mind is wasted on idle time; why not put it to good use?"

"I know what you're doing," she said accusingly.

"And I don't care if you do," he said in the same tone of voice. "You started this game and I finished it."

Then something stopped him dead in his tracks.

An unholy feeling grabbed at his entire mid section. It twisted and roared. His hands grabbed at his stomach as the pain took him down.

NOT AGAIN!

Malon became concerned. "Hey are you all right?" She knelt next to him. She tried to roll him on his side but he fought her.

"No!" he bellowed. "Stay away!"

"Shut up!" Malon growled, incensed as she used all her strength to move him. "I can help you!"

He was too weak. There was no blood in his face.

She shoved him onto his back. His breathing was labored and his chest was heaving up and down.

What was this? He didn't look right. She didn't think he would last too much longer. Would he die? His new body wouldn't be strong enough to fight illness would it?" She needed Meira now!

His vision was blurring. He knew his time had come. This was the master. The master knew things were not going well and he was using his power on him. This was the end.

Maybe saving that girl would bring him to a better place. He thought it would be cause he saw a heaven-sent leaning over him telling him to hold on. The blue eyes that retained heaven. Then all went to darkness.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh dear Chemen! You killed him!"

After she yelled for help for what seemed like hours, Jonalir had shown up in the hall way. He saw Malon dragging the limp body out the door.

"No," Malon said urgently. "He's still breathing. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Jonalir nodded. "I'll get Meira."

Malon didn't want to be left alone but she needed the help. He Disaparated. While she waited, she tried to make him as comfortable as possible. She arranged his arms, placed his hands, anything that she could do until Jonalir returned with Meira.

Meira swooped upon him. She held a hand over his mouth. "Breathing," she reported. Then she put a trained ear over his still middle. She looked confused and then went down to hear again. Then her eyes rolled in annoyance.

"He's fine," she said dismissively. "But if he keeps up like this he won't be."

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked.

"Stupid boy." She shook her head. "His stomach is roaring like a demon. He probably hasn't eaten in hours. He's just too damn stubborn to give in to his humanity."

"So what we just feed him?" Malon asked feeling rather stupid.

"We won't make it to the monastery," she informed, looking him over. "We'll bring him to Chemen's Rest. The room has a bed."

Malon remembered the room. That was where he became flesh.

"He'll be fine once he eats something," Meira told her. "Now chop chop! We can't waste any more time here."

_--------------------------------------------_

_Blades hissed and crashed. There was a flash of blond hair and brown boots. _

_He lashed out._

_He followed suit._

_He jumped. _

_He jumped._

_Both their breathes were even, some sign of exhaust was apparent. The blond was getting frustrated. He was gritting his teeth, showing the blood staining them pink. The shadow couldn't bleed. He couldn't do anything but stare with beaming red eyes narrowed in malice._

_He threw the sword aside. The glimmering silver of a large glorified Mallet produced in his hands._

_The thrill of the fight sang in the boy's eyes. Someone's was going to die and it wasn't going to be him. _

_With a loud cry, he swung down the hammer. The Shadow dodged. He swung. Missed hit._

_Brazen, the blond charged. The Shadow wasn't fast enough. He was struck across his face._

_There wasn't any pain but he knew that the blow was damaging. He staggered, only to be cracked again. It was painless but weakening._

_The blond swung, catching him in the midsection. He flew backwards, through the tree and down._

_The blond was suddenly at him ready to hack that wretched hammer down on his head._

_The Shadow sliced into the blond's check causing the hammer to fly from his grip._

_The Shadow sprang, grunting in rasped effort. He struck him down, slicing a tear into his tunic._

_But he couldn't deliver the finishing blow._

_The blond had something in his left hand…a large diamond?_

_He shoved it deep into his mouth. The crystal was burning!_

_The flames! He could feel the flames! Consuming, unnatural, agonizing flames!_

----------------------------------

What was that? It was cool on his skin. It pleased him.

His eyes opened.

There sat the redhead girl, slowly dragging a cool cloth over his head. He reacted and caught her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Before he could make anymore demands, the hollow pain in his midriff returned causing him to lie back.

"Calm down!" she reprimanded. "You'll only make things worse."

"I…can't take it," he moaned.

"I'm getting you help okay?" she told him in a soothing voice. "Just hang on."

There came a knock on the door. Thanking her lucky stars, Malon ushered towards the door.

There was a thing staring at him frightfully. Instinctively, he went for the dagger at his side. It was gone.

All of his concealed weapons were gone.

The girl took the basket from the thing. "Thank you Jonalir. What have you got there?"

It spoke to her, not tearing its glowing eyes away from him. "There's bread and cheese with some fruit. It was the best I could do for now."

She drew back the towel over it. "That's fruit? It looks all dried up."

"There isn't any sun here," it explained in a funny voice.

It slowly dawned on her before she shook her head. "All right." She glanced toward Dark Link's on guard demeanor. He could even be alluringly intimidating while lying down. Dark Link was a funny name to be calling him but it was the only thing she could think of to refer to him as.

"Uh oh," she giggled. "You better go Jonny. Looks like you're scaring the poor dear."

Dark Link looked like he would spit fire from his eyes. "What?"

"I am?" Jonalir didn't know whether he should be proud or worried.

"Yes sir," Malon said, fully enjoying the look of outrage on the dark boy's face. "Hurry up or he'll scream!"

Jonalir himself let out a shriek and shot through the door like an arrow.

"Right then," Malon said merrily. She sashayed over to him and sat herself on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, his eyes darting from the basket to her.

"The pain," she began. "Do you want it to go away?"

He grunted which she took as an affirmative.

"That pain is hunger," she explained, "and hunger is want. You want something."

He tilted his head. "Wanting is painful?"

"Most of the time," Malon said a bit bitterly. "But the only time to satisfy hunger will be to give it what it wants and then it will go away."

"What does it want?" he asked almost desperately.

She gestured to the basket. "Whatever is in this basket."

He wrinkled his eyes at her. She pulled back the cloth and let him see inside. At that moment, his pain had become worse.

"Get that away from me!" he ordered venomously.

"Your stomach sees the cure," she explained. "It wants it. You'll die if you don't."

"Why should you care if I die?" he spat harshly.

The redhead became thoughtful. "Because if I let you die then I'd feel guilty. You saved my life, now I'll save yours. Then that makes us square."

She pushed the basket towards him, "Now go ahead. It's all for you. I ate already."

He didn't do anything. He just stared at the basket. Did he seem a bit panicked?

Malon sighed. "Do you want me to leave? That way I won't watch you eat."

She started to slide off the bed when he blurted out. "Wait!"

For the first time in hours, he found himself grudgingly admitting that he needed her now.

"I can't…eat."

Malon gave him a questioning gaze. "Why not?"

She swore that she saw a hint of pink on his Celtic-sharp cheekbones. "I don't know…"

Sparing him the humiliation of saying it out loud, she nodded. "I see."

Quick to recover, she assured him, "That's okay. It isn't really hard. Here I'll show you."

She reached for a hunk of bread. "You just take food, open your mouth and put it in. Watch."

He watched with odd fascination as she slid the bread into her mouth. His eyes crinkled with perverse attention. Malon felt a wave of discomfort come over her but easily remedied it by biting off a chunk of bread. She saw him try to hide a shudder.

"Then you chew until you can swallow." She finished. "It's easy."

She handed the roll to him. "Trust me. And don't worry. I'll be here if things go wrong."

Dark Link bit back a laugh. What could go wrong?

He put the bread to his mouth and bit, ripping a chunk and chewed. Malon watched expectantly as he swallowed.

The pain dulled. It was working!

Ravenous, he began tearing mercilessly into the bread. It was sweet, fluffy, pleasuring him as greatly with the sharp, smooth softness of white cheese as it did without.

Unsure of what to do, Malon felt it would be best to take her leave. It was rude to just watch him and even ruder to not be able to keep up any kind of conversation. At least not now anyway. She also had to find a way to make some new clothes. She couldn't parade around in this tattered under-dress forever.

"I should go," she said, disheartened a bit that he didn't protest she stay. "I've got some things I have to do."

He didn't ask, she didn't tell. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait…"

Malon froze. Was he calling her back? What had she done? Was it possible he was wanting of some company?

She turned to look at him over her shoulder with her big blue eyes so expectant for a little attention. He allowed a slow smirk to cross his face.

"Tell me your name.'

Malon raised her eyebrow. "You want to know?"

"Nine days is a long time," he quoted with the promise of steel in his voice. "We have to call each other something."

There was no mistaking the mockery in his voice. All traces of vulnerability were wiped clean. Back to the same sneering, steely, mocking frigidness he had presented her with before.

There was still so much left to learn. Maybe she should be the one to break the ice.

"It's Malon," she told him evenly and then she left him.


	18. An Agreement on Unstable Grounds

_I am the son and the heir _

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar _

_I am the son and heir _

_Of nothing in particular _

_You shut your mouth _

_How can you say _

_I go about things the wrong way? _

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_-How Soon is Now? The Smiths (Charmed Theme Song)_

It was midday already. Princess Zelda descended from her chambers. With every thing that was going on, there were a few things she had to do in the meantime.

"Majesty!"

Zelda had to fight from letting out a huge sigh as the messenger boy came running with a parchment clutched in one hand. What else could go wrong?

"Yes Tulsa," she said, fatigue an unwilling accompaniment in her voice.

Tulsa handed the roll of parchment out to her. A large red imperial seal stared back into her face. Red wax with a Triforce shield and a ring of ivy. Her father.

She grabbed it.

"Your father, his Royal Highness, is returning in the morning," Tulsa explained as she tore it open. "He had received word about what happened at the Mask and about the missing girl."

Zelda scanned her eyes over the notice. "Dear Nayru father," she grumbled. "You know a whole lot for someone hardly around."

Tulsa seemed worried. "Is there anything I can do Princess?"

Zelda looked up. "No. There really isn't anything left." She handed it back. "Get this to my chamber."

Without a second telling, Tulsa took off towards the stairs. Another servingman was passing by balancing a trey in his hands.

He caught sight of his mistress and bent his head. "You're Majesty."

Zelda acknowledged him and looked on his trey. Two bowls of boiled oats, sugared and drowning in milk sat in the center with toasted bread. "It is past the time for breakfast, Lirol."

"Aye, but the two men didn't awake until now," Lirol told her. "They wanted breakfast."

Talon and Ingo! Oh no! Zelda's hands flew to her face. "Oh yes of course. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Mind?" Lirol seemed starstruck. "Not all Princess! Come with me."

He led her to down the hall toward the room. On the way Zelda couldn't help thinking, _Dear Din with all the hall ways. No wonder everyone gets lost._

Lirol tried to open the door himself but Zelda reached over and opened it. He looked down in apology.

Ingo immediately rose from the bed he was sitting. Talon was no where to be found.

He bowed. "You're Highness."

Lirol made his way in to set the trey on the table by the window.

"I hope you are doing even a little better today," Zelda said solemnly.

Ingo gave the young princess a half smile. "Doin' the best we can young miss. That Talon hasn't come out of the 'throne' room for a while."

Zelda shook her head. Though she didn't know Malon all that well, judging by the effect of her disappearance on every one, it was contagious. Also Zelda felt it was her fault. If she was stronger. If only…

No! It wasn't the time to doubt now. The only thing they could do now is hope for the best. That this spawn would prove himself to be worthy.

"We are doing the best we can," Zelda said. "We have on the highest authority that Malon will be well."

Ingo nodded. "We trust your judgment, princess. But who is this authority?"

Zelda gave a sweet smile. "That is not of my business to tell at this moment. But I can guarantee her back to you on Solissay."

Before he could question her, Zelda turned away. "Find satisfaction with your breakfast sirs. Also feel free to use the castle for your pleasure."

With that, she closed the door. She knew it would be best to not reveal the true nature of their authority. Malon would be returned safely. But what would become of the Spawn?

She heard loud clanging from the high window.

She hazarded a look outside.

Link was at the sharpening wheel. She could only see the back of his head. The gray of the day made his blond hair lacked of luster.

Zelda grinned. It was time to have a little talk with her dear betrothed.

--------------------------------------

Jagged yellow sparks flew in frenzy.

Zelda dared make a move towards the arched door of the courtyard.

Link stood at the wheel of flint, vigorously pumping the lever. The shriek of metal signified a sharpening. His eyes were set in grim determination. She let her eyes gaze onto the blunted weapons lying on the grass in neat succession of short to long.

She tried calling to him. "Link?"

He didn't respond. She knew it definitely wasn't his hearing.

"Link?"

Still no response.

There wasn't any time for this. Zelda directed her focus onto the lever and 'grabbed' it.

The lever stopped. Link pulled but she was stronger. He couldn't get it budge.

He glared at her. "That's not fair, _Sweetheart."_

"Now that I have your attention," Zelda said dryly. "Don't you think all these weapons are a bit much?"

Link's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was in no mood for her level head and perfect reasoning. He swore she secretly laughed at him like she knew something he didn't all the damn time.

It drove him mad.

"It's another dimension Zelda," he told her smartly. "Can't take many chances. You know that."

"That's true," she agreed. "But you're taking enough to fight a small war. Despite what you have heard from the goddesses, you're still going to kill him?"

"Why not?" Link questioned. "He's flesh and blood now. He'll be a hell of a lot easier to kill."

"It is not the way the goddesses will it," Zelda pleaded. "To kill him would be defiance against them and a lifetime in the Dark Realm."

"I'll take my chances," he snapped. He roughly snatched up his skin of water and swigged harshly.

"Link," Zelda said reasonably, "We both know you don't mean that."

He turned his back on her. She continued. "The goddesses said that he wouldn't harm her and there is no denying that they know what is right."

"No of course not!" he said with scorn. "Everyone seems to think this. The ones who didn't face him in the temple are trying to tell me he's automatically cured."

"He has a soul now," Zelda insisted. "He knows what is right and what is wrong."

"And you thought I got to be the Chosen One by being an idiot?" he said, kicking up the hilt of a lone sword and flipping it into his sword hand with supernatural accuracy. Then he picked up an apple from the wicker basket by his feet. He tossed it up and caught it a few times before he spoke next. "Everyone is so optimistic that this soul will make him good. What should happen if he were to choose the other side?"

Without waiting for an answer, he threw the fruit up with all his might. As it began to plummet, Link swung with a whoosh of displaced air.

The apple landed in two perfect halves.

Link picked them up and brushed them off. He crunched into one and offered the other to Zelda.

Zelda didn't look amused. "Anticipating the negative is a helpful strategy in a fight. But in this you have no choice but to hope for the best. You don't know who will hear you."

Link fought from rolling his eyes. He took another sound bite and then tossed the halves away into a bush.

Zelda nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Regardless of what I say, you're just going to do what you want anyway." She gathered the folds of lavender silk skirt and turned away. "Though my advice has always been valuable when it came to your travels. Remember that."

There was something that was eating away at him. What she said to him before she left him in the hall. "So don't question my loyalties Link…and I won't question yours."

"Zelda?"

She froze. "Yes?"

"You knew…that I…back in the hallway with…my loyalties."

"And you thought I became the seventh sage by being an idiot," she retorted smugly. "It wasn't hard to figure out Link. I know you better than you think."

The way she was smiling was making his heart ache. Though the fact that she wasn't crying or hurt made him feel worse. She trusted him and he felt like he was betraying her.

Link felt the color rising in his face. "You just know everything," he lashed out. "You make things so difficult."

Zelda's eyebrows rose. "_I _make things difficult? With all due respect Link; I'm not the one who's in love with two people at once."

Right again. He wanted to throw something.

Zelda sighed. "Listen to me. I know this is hard. But this isn't about us, this is about saving Malon. We can deal with this when things are better. I suggest you are careful though. If he did in fact turn to darkness then you know how dangerous he is. He is alike you in so many ways." With that, she turned back towards the threshold.

"Zelda?"

She paused. The flaxen of her hair shining in the sun framed her with a light he couldn't describe.

"I love you," he said. He meant it with everything that was in him.

She smiled and nodded before going inside.

That was it. She left him feeling emptier than before.

----------------------------------------

_See, I've already waited too long  
_

_And all my hope is gone _

you shut your mouth

_How can you say?  
_

_I go about things the wrong way?  
_

_I am human and I need to be loved  
_

_Just like everybody else does_

Malon sneezed for the third time as she stripped the drapery off the monastery windowsThese damn things were dusty! There was no use for them on the windows. There wasn't any sun to block out. Come to think of it did all twelve beds really need all those blankets and things?

Regardless of whether she wanted to or not, she'd have to get herself to the market. She would ask one of the guardians to go with her if the occasion arose.

She snapped the cloth out. It was brown and thin. The material definitely wasn't the luxury of her lost blue gown. But it would do. The other bolts of cloth were also brown. The sheets were cool and white. Brown and white. Ah well maybe if she could, she could trade some of those dresses for other ones or food.

She sneezed again. Din, Nayru and Farore! The dust seemed to stain her hands. The sand had left smudges on her dress when it was wet. Not to mention, being in the middle of the desert didn't make things all that comfortable. The sweat was pouring down her neck. There was no sun but it seemed like a supernatural haze just hung in the air. Not really caring why exactly, all she knew was that she needed a bath or something.

She went to the window. It was far too dark to distinguish anything. The dim light of the torches were her only way to see the Temple from here.

Looking at it with a mind free of distraction for the first time, Malon could finally see the beauty of it. It was so massive. Like it could be a palace rather than a place of worship.

She looked at all the work she had to do, piled up on the bed. Then she looked back down at herself. The clothes could wait for now. She just wanted to take her mind off her troubles for a little bit. Baths in nice cool water always made her feel better.

Taking a torch from its place on the wall, Malon left the Monastery. Walking those few yards couldn't prevent the sudden paranoia that she had when she crossed. At the sudden thought, her left arm stung, and she moved faster.

The doors were heavy wooded and weighted with false gold. She pushed until it cracked and she was able to slip through.

She wasn't sure if she could call out to them or if she should go find them. But soon enough Jonalir and Meira had reappeared in front of her.

"Oh it's you," Jonalir said. "Usually around this time are worshipers with offerings."

"Sorry," Malon said. "If you're busy, I'll just be on my way."

"No wait." Meira stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"I was looking for a bathhouse." Malon began, "Do you know of one?"

"There's one in here." Meira informed. "I'll take you to it, if you would like."

"You're leaving me?" Jonalir asked all of a sudden alarmed.

"Don't worry _your Highness_," Meira said. "You'll be just fine."

There was no mistaking the acid in the ghost's tone. Malon kind of figured that Meira always had the one up on Jonalir usually. But this time it seemed as though he had it on her. Why the competition though? They were supposed to be working together weren't they? If she was going to be with them for some time she felt it was her duty to address a few things with them.

When they entered the room on the left she asked, "Meira, are you mad at Jonalir?"

"Yes," she replied curtly as she passed through another door. Unable to do the same, Malon pulled it open.

"Why?" Malon asked perturbed. "Is it because he's a prince?"

Instead of Meira nodding in confirmation, she actually seemed offended. "NO! That's not it!"

Malon was taken aback. "What is it then?"

Meira sighed and disappeared through the next door. Praying this wasn't the room with the deep pit, Malon pulled the door open. It wasn't. It was just a door with a huge sandstone block underneath it, flanked by two floor torches. Meira floated above the door.

"It isn't that he was a prince," she replied. She held out a hand and helped Malon climb the block. "It's the fact that he never told me he was a prince."

Malon righted herself and made it toward the door which drew up on automatic chain pulleys. This next room had statues and skinny walkways stuck into the sand floor. This whole entire Temple was like a trickbox. Just when you thought you visited everyplace there was always more to see.

"You're mad because he never told you?" Malon questioned. "I thought you would already know that."

"Whenever I asked him, he would always make it out to be not such a big deal and so he never told me," she continued. "I thought that he trusted me."

"He probably does," Malon assured.

Meira chuckled in her weird bleating voice. "Then he would have told me sooner."

"I don't know Meira," Malon felt it wasn't her place to tell her why Jonalir might not tell her anything. She seemed like she had the know- it- all demeanor about her. It would seem a bit threatening to Jonalir.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore," Meira said dismissively. "I know now and I'll know better for the next time won't I?"

There was a persistent uneasiness in Meira's voice. Malon wouldn't call her out on it. At least not now anyway. Maybe if she could better define their relationship first.

"This is where the monks bathed."

The next door held such a beguiling sight. The rush of cascading water filled her ears.

It was a courtyard. The courtyard held an oasis grotto. The rocks were blonde surrounding the waterfall that seemed to stem from nowhere. It rushed into a clear pool hollowed into stone and sand. Walls of glass stood at the sides framing the courtyard where she could see cloths to dry off with, new robes and maybe simple soaps.

Though the air was so acrid, the breezes from the pool were refreshing.

With this bathing privilege, how could a little bout of madness drive anyone away?

"I'll leave you now," she told her. "Can't let his majesty worry any further."

Before Malon could say anything, Meira disappeared.

"Show-off," Malon muttered. With that she went toward the glass wall and slipped through the door. The robes were black. She grabbed one; noticing one on the far end wasn't there. Shrugging, she went toward the soaps. Nothing special. Ice white cream lathers in kitchen jars. She took one and a towel.

Bringing them to the shore of the pool, Malon's skin tickled in anticipation of feeling the water. Easily she stripped, careful to not upset her arm. Dropping it in the pile she made, a warm breeze blew over naked skin making goosebumps rise. Slowly she eased herself into the water. It was perfect temperature. There was a slight mist forming on the surface. Her skin was singing as her pores drew in the water. The pool was deep enough to only make the water reach her shoulders.

She ducked underneath and pushed off toward the fall. Finally resurfacing, she rolled her head back and ducked again. She twisted and resurfaced. The warm air on her wet skin made it seem like it was breathing for the first time.

Gods it felt…

"Ahem!"

Malon froze and spun around.

Dark Link stood close by. He didn't even have the audacity to look embarrassed. He was actually looking down on her with an amused half-smile, his arms crossed over his chest.

She shrieked. Her arms flew over her chest, covering what she didn't want seen. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"It wasn't hard." He shrugged. "I just had to ask your friend. Jonny?"

Malon shrunk back. "I-I'm not wearing anything!"

Dark Link shook his head as though bored by her concern. "Listen to me. I need to talk to you."

"About WHAT?" Malon exploded, curling up. "Can't this wait?"

Dark Link stared at her a minute but then he knelt down to sit on his heels.

Malon wrinkled her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You asked if I could wait," he told her. "I am waiting."

"No!" Malon cried. "I meant wait until I'm finished."

He looked confused. "That's what I'm doing aren't I?"

"I meant outside!"

"We _are _outside."

Malon growled. "You know what I mean!"

"Actually," he said. "I don't."

Malon nearly screamed in frustration. The bastard was a dirty fighter. Her eyes darted towards where her clothes are. So far away…

She sighed. Maybe if she could find out what he wanted now and then he'd go away. She balled her legs into her midsection, hoping all he saw was a flesh covered blob. "All right," she relented. "What do you want?

He rose. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't speak. It was his pride that made things hard. He discovered the feeling in the library. But now it was making things difficult to ask the question he had in mind.

"I don't know exactly how to pose this question to you," he said.

She nearly slipped under the water in her strain to stay afloat while covered. "Try," She commanded.

If he was taken a back by her sudden boldness, he made no sign of it and it infuriated Malon even more.

"You know something about living do you?" he asked automatically regretting it for it's stupidity.

Malon twisted uncomfortably. "Not everything," she told him. "Enough to keep myself alive."

He appeared thoughtful. He seemed actually frightful in his musing.

"That should do it…"

Malon shrank further away. She wasn't sure what exactly he was thinking about but frankly she knew it couldn't be good.

He went to take a step toward her.

"NO!" Malon yelped. "Stay where you are!"

He gave her a strange look. "Why are you doing that?"

Malon looked at him like he was mad. "It isn't…polite to approach a naked woman."

Dark Link shrugged and took his step back. "I don't understand this. But what I want you to help me understand why it isn't polite."

Malon tilted her head. "I'm listening."

"I need you to help me understand a few things," he said evenly. "Once we part our ways, I don't feel that I should be going about not knowing how to live. I don't think you could find it in your heart to deny me that."

No she couldn't. He knew that. Now she really hated him. She glared at him.

"Think of it as a good way to pass the time," he said with a mockery of her merriness before.

Taking her silence as an affirmative, he bowed. "Now I will leave you."

When he turned away, he heard her shout. "And what if I refuse to help you? What will you do?"

_Brave girl_, he thought. Her courage gave him an odd feeling. Like pride but not for himself. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing that.

He looked over his shoulder at her. His look was scathing. "Then I'll have no choice but to have you remain here until you relent."

Malon thrashed as her eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" he lashed out. "I can keep you until the full moon after next, child. You have a family. You want to see them in nine days. Refuse me and you won't see them until you finally agree."

Child? He didn't look any older than she did. But it's possible his life force could be much older than that. How dare he hold her freedom over her? But she knew that he could do it. He knew how the portal worked and there was no way he'd tell her unless she helped him.

She surrendered. "Fine. I will help you with certain things. I can't help you with everything. There are things you have to figure out for yourself. I have to go to the market soon. You can accompany me if you wish. Think of it as a learning experience. Are you in?"

He looked at her strangely. "In what?"

"Do you agree?" she corrected herself.

He paused, thinking about it. "Agreed."

Expecting him to at least thank her, Malon waited.

Instead he gave something of a nod and disappeared into the shadows.

When she was sure he was gone, she glided toward the pile of her clothes and snatched the soap. _Yes_, shethought. _You can think you've won now. Just you wait_. _It isn't over until it's over._

----------------------------

R &R! Much love!


	19. Taste of Danger

Hey back again. Sorry about the long wait. Thanx for the beautiful reviews! This is for you!I'm glad you're enjoying it.Helin Lote: Thanx for tellin me about the TaTu version. I downloaded it right away! Enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------

It didn't take long for Malon to bathe. Though the comfort of the fall was quite hard to leave but she had things to do. At least make the best of things. She heaved herself out of the pool. She picked up the towel and began to dry herself pink with it.

"Malon?"

With a startled cry, Malon whipped the towel around herself. She swung around to find herself face to face with Jonalir who had thrown his hands over his eyes. "Please! I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!"

"By the gods!" Malon growled. "Doesn't anyone at least knock?"

"I'm so sorry," he begged, still blinding himself. "Begging your pardon."

Malon rolled her eyes and reached up to pry his hand away. "It's all right. You're forgiven."

Jonalir gave a small grin. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Malon said tiredly. "Did you want something?"

"I came to give you a message." Jonalir whipped his head in a full 360 to see if anyone was listening. "From the shadow-man."

Malon shook her head remembering the last encounter with him. "It seems like the two of you are becoming good friends," she snapped.

Jonalir shook his head. "Oh no Malon! I am friends with you first. It's just that, well uh, he's a very scary person… a lot scarier than you and I-uh." He saw the frown on Malon's face and relented. "Maybe I should just give you the message shouldn't I?"

"Maybe," she threatened sourly. Jonalir cringed

"He told me to tell you that he would accompany you to the market and that he would be waiting for you by the Temple doors."

"What!" Malon shouted. "I told him we'd go soon, not now!"

"Oh please Malon," Jonalir babbled, "don't make me go and tell him that."

Malon stamped her foot. "This is not fair at all!" she wailed. She began to pace angrily.

"Um should I tell him you're on your way?" Jonalir asked hopefully. "That way…"

"Fine," Malon interrupted. "Just tell him I'll be a moment alright?"

"Yes," Jonalir told her, the joy in his voice sickened her a little. "I'll just go tell him right now. Oh gods I love you." He threw his arms around her startling her off her ground.

"All right!" Malon jolted. Once he disappeared, she gave an evil grin. "That is if you still want to go by the time I get ready…"

------------------------------

Malon made it her business to lag as much as she could. She tried on every black robe. She played with her hair. She did whatever necessary with such little resources. Finally after a proper length of time had passed, she tied the black robe on. Then she held up the interesting amulet that the monks were required to wear. It dangled on a fine silver chain and the oversized crescent moon lay on her chest. But what accompanied the moon was a star. A four pointed one.

Ah well if we're going to play pretend, might as well get him one too. She clipped another one. Then she grabbed a sack bag that appeared to be for traveling.

"Malon!"

She rolled her eyes. "What Jonalir?"

He poked his head through the glass. "How much longer are you going to be?"

Malon gave a devious smile. "Why? Is he going half mad with boredom? He can't handle the fact that I'm taking extra care for our little outing?"

To her surprise, Jonalir shook his head. "No.

"What?" she gasped. "It's been damn near three hours! How in the name of Farore is he not throwing things? Or at least hunting around to gut something?"

Jonalir shifted. "He's just standing by the doors. He's not even complaining. It's making me really nervous. He could just be waiting for the right moment…"

Malon groaned. Not only did he acquire Link's looks but his rather frightening amount of patience and his tendency to be an impassive bastard. Maybe he just didn't have a sense for time. These things do take time to develop.

The truth is nothing she did could affect him. And even if she did, he would never show her the satisfaction of it. That he was all too good at and she was in fact envious of such a gift.

"Whatever," she hissed and stomped past him.

He was in fact just standing at the doors when Malon finally made her way back. He just stood there. His expression was hard to read but when he spotted her, she could see he was trying not to smile at her getup.

"What kept you?" he asked as simply as though she'd kept him waiting five minutes rather than three hours.

"Never mind," she said evenly. She threw his amulet at him. Though it annoyed her that his hand snapped up and caught it without fumble, she had to commend his reflex power.

He looked down on it with his brow furrowed and then back at Malon. "What's this for?"

"It goes with the cloak," she said nonchalantly. "You forgot it."

His hand closed over it tightly. "I don't want it." He tossed it back to her. She unfortunately had to fumble to catch it.

"Why not?" she asked.

He looked at it with a hint of distaste. "I get a bad feeling when I see it."

Malon raised an inquisitive brow. She didn't actually think he left it on purpose. She didn't even think he was capable of such thinking.

"I would suggest you wear it though," she said, stepping forward. "I have a feeling things will be easier if you do."

He dared a scoff. "You honestly believe that some silly piece of metal can make any difference?"

Funny how a creation of magic wasn't that much of a believer.

"Not in the splendid spectacular way you would think," she said smugly. "But once you get a better understanding of it, you'll realize why. Now turn around."

It was his turn to raise a brow.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's not like I'm going to stab you or anything."

His eyes held no worry. He simply turned and allowed her to place the chain around his neck.

She had to admit it. The silver amulet and the black cloak just seemed to intensify his dark beauty. The spacious garment made his body seem indeterminate though she had gotten a good look at it before…

She turned away as her skin colored. He looked at her. "What is wrong?"

"I just realized I had nothing to trade for goods," she told him. It was the truth. With the unexpected actions of Dark Link, she didn't have any dresses or money. Come to think of it she wasn't sure what the Chemen people used for money.

"Give me just one moment," she said turning away from him.

"Will your moment be three hours?" he asked testily.

There went her theory that he had no sense for time. Maybe it was one of the few adapting qualities he had been inbred with. But she could tell that his indomitable patience was being tried.

She grinned at that bit of victory and looked at him over her shoulder. "Not this time."

Then she made it to the door. "Meira!" she called.

She apparated in front of Malon with a disdainful look. "Don't make this a habit, Malon. I was doing some reading."

"Sorry," Malon winced. "I was just wondering what Chemenians used for money. I'm going to the market."

Meira shook her head. "Coins. The biggest are the gold ones called denars. They are the ones that are worth the most. The silver ones are called menets are worth a middle amount and the small copper ones are venics. They come in large quantities. Luckily most things cost what they're worth."

Disappointed, Malon looked down. "I don't have any of that."

Meira grinned. "Yes you do. Go to the collection plate and take it."

Malon's eyes flew open. "Oh Meira! I couldn't do that!"

"Why ever not?" she asked. "The money goes to those whom need it. And you need it. So take it. It's yours."

Malon gave a sheepish grin. "Thank you. I will pay back my debt as soon as I can."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "It's in the main chamber under the shrine on the left."

Malon left the room and walked passed Dark Link. He watched curiously as she went to the shrine. There was a wooden box in the alcove. She pulled and immediately was weighted down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're going to need this," she told him. "Now don't just stand there. I need your help."

He crossed his arms at his chest. "Actually I find this rather amusing. Please carry on."

Malon's glare was burning. _Don't lose your grip_, she reminded herself. _That's what he wants. _

"Fine," she hissed icily. She glanced at her amulet and got an idea. She wedged it into the space between the lid and the box and pushed up. The box with the final squeak of resistance broke open. Two sacks near bursting point lay in the box. She took one and replaced the other. She dumped it into her pack.

He continued to stare when she made her way towards him. She gave him an ice blue gaze and said coolly, "Shall we?"

He didn't answer as he pushed the door open. She cut ahead of him.

_Interesting,_ he thought. _Tenacious little thing aren't you? _It didn't matter one bit to him. Once she was gone things would be better. Until then he might as well put her to some good use.

---------------------------------

The market didn't seem too out of sorts today. There were hardly any drunks out and much more families. Malon had drawn her hood over her head, keeping her face from view.

He was trying to follow every person with his eyes. These people didn't look like he did. Or Malon for that matter. They were round eared. They would stare at him as they passed. Their whispers were ringing in his ears.

Malon nudged him. "Draw your hood up!" she hissed.

"Why?" he asked.

"You will draw a crowd." She told him flatly. "Our kinds aren't supposed to be here."

"Our kinds?" he spat.

Hazarding a moment, Malon grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head. "Just trust me. That's all I ask."

He didn't put up a fight. She was trying to help him. He might as well obey. But just this once.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I'm supposed to conceal myself every time I come out." He actually seemed happy about this.

"For the time being," she said. Though she was worried about something else too. He had killed a band of men and hopefully he left none alive to speak out for him. She wanted to keep out of sight. Knowing he was used to being stealthy and invisible, this wouldn't concern him.

"All right," she said. "Do you see that cart over there?" She pointed.

He looked and saw a cart piled high with breads. "Yes."

"We'll start over there." She reached into the bag and pulled out the three types of coins and explained them and their value to him. "Can you count?"

"It's in my training," he told her. "I must count to measure time between sword blows."

Malon didn't press the matter to find out why. She just nodded. "Fine then what we are going to do is buy food. To eat." She added to remind him.

"Buy?" he questioned.

"Just watch me." She moved toward the cart and he followed close behind.

The elderly man at the caravan smiled with what was left of his teeth. "Ah good friars! What can I do for ya today?"

Malon cleared her throat and said in a rattling voice. "Three loaves please."

"Of course." He turned his back to wrap three loves in cloth. "I look forward to the festival comin' up. Will you holy gentlemen be attending?"

"Oh we wouldn't miss it," Malon lied grateful that he chose to be as still as a stone.

He handed the loaves over to her. He leaned in close. "Yer boy over there is more of the muscle than the mouth ain't he?"

Carefully Malon gave a rattled laugh, "Oh yes. He isn't one to do much talking. How much for the bread?"

"Twelve venics," he said, "but for the men of Chemen I'll give them to ya for nine."

Malon counted them out and handed them over. "Thank you sir."

Once they walked away, Malon turned to him. "See it's simple. And because we have on these amulets we'll be able to conserve some money. That's the magic."

"Conserve money?" he asked. "That's a good thing?"

"The more you have, the more you will be able to get. Then the better you'll be able to survive," Malon replied. "It's not really magic, it's reason."

Dark Link shrugged. "I want to try."

Malon looked around and spotted a carrier with eggs. "There."

As the hour passed, she taught him how to make purchases. She showed him what was good to consume like those dried fruits, vegetables and eggs and what he shouldn't. Though she allowed him to buy and try a treacle tart which sent his senses in such a twirl that she had to lead him away from the cart to avoid a spectacle.

"Those aren't good to eat?" he asked incredulously. "They're- they're…"

"I know," she said, "but you cannot eat them all the time. They'll ruin your appetite."

He opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. For one thing, she knew a lot more about these things than he did and if he continued to fight her on these things then he would never be rid of her.

"All right," he agreed. "I think I understand this better. What's next?"

She led him to a peddler of cloths. "You'll need clothes to wear other than this." She pulled at the sleeve of his cloak. "Or else you'll have to walk naked."

She immediately reddened at the sudden thought.

He tilted his head at her. "Why is it that whenever something or someone mentions 'naked' the color rises in your face?" He pointed at her face. "See there it is again."

Malon drew her hood further down on her face. "Let's save that for tomorrow all right? We can't discuss everything at once or else it will confuse you. All you have to know right now is walking around naked isn't permitted."

Walking toward the cart she showed how to shop for cloth and he watched. He moved his fingers over the textures. Some were pleasing to touch but he noticed that those were the ones that cost more. Malon explained the reasons on the sly. He noticed that once those merchants spotted the silver chains, they were more than willing to lower the price to whatever was asked for.

"Now you see," she said, "that wasn't very hard. You were doing very well."

Before he could answer, he suddenly felt like as though something cold was dripping down his back. With his heightened ear, he could hear frantic whispers from behind him.

Malon could see his expression darken. "What is it?" He held up his hand. Slowly he turned his head towards the sound.

A few men were talking amongst themselves. Most of the men were dressed in armor. Wine red sleeves withheld spears and heads wore helmets. One man he recognized.

His heart froze in his chest as he and the familiar man locked eyes.

"That's him!" he cried, pointing. "He killed those men! Get him!"

--------------------------------------------

Uh oh here comes trouble! R&R


	20. The Chase

He was stripped of his weapons. No way to take a stand.

There were too many of them.

He smirked. All those men just to catch him. Flattering…

Malon could see him stiffen. "What?"

All of sudden, she felt his hand tighten around her elbow. He turned and leaned into her ear. "Run…"

"Wha-" Malon yelped as he yanked her in the opposite direction.

"Get him!"

They had expected him to run. Their leader broke into a gallop while the others fell into line behind him.

He thrust Malon in front of him. It would be easier to usher her along rather than risk her falling behind.

There were agitated yelps from the crowds on both their ends as they were pushed aside. She was trying to keep ahead of him but it was much more difficult than she thought. He was moving at an incredible speed. Though she herself was a fast runner due to life with horses, he was built as an unstoppable killing machine.

Yes it wasn't much of a comparison.

They were covering a lot of ground. Too much ground. The leader tried to at least assist how the he was able to run like that. In his training, he remembered that most of these murderers had the skill of a predator when hunting and the speed of the prey when hunted.

He increased his speed. _I wager you'll be getting winded now, you bastard._

Malon's heart was thundering in her chest. Her legs were screaming from effort. Her wheezing was terrible. She tried to look behind at him but he nudged her between the shoulder blades. She noticed his breathing was even and he showed no signs of tiring.

"Just keep moving," he warned her quietly.

She darted deeper into the throng of the crowds. Dark Link could feel the moisture of his effort form on his forehead. It was thin but it worried him. He didn't know how much longer it would take. As a shadow, he had no problem with such fool things like losing equilibrium. However, as a man there was only so much he could take.

He grabbed her arm and drove her left. Under the strain on her muscles, Malon stumbled.

"What are you doing?" she yelped as he yanked her toward the cart of a blacksmith. Against everything he learned, he snatched a long, thick strapped bullwhip.

"Hey!" the blacksmith yelled.

Groaning, Dark Link ripped a small handful of coins, not caring which ones, glanced over his shoulder and slowed up to accurately throw them at the man's head. Then he continued his run. There. He had paid.

Floored, the blacksmith bent to pick up the spill of coins. That's when he saw the market guards come charging around the corner. The poor man was thrown backwards into his cart.

"STOP!"

He pulled left, extracting a yelp from Malon. He had to stop. Not because of fatigue but because of concentration. He had to find at least a place to hide until they would get tired and leave him go. He knew he couldn't last forever and the way the girl was breathing, it didn't sound like she'd last another five minutes. He froze in a dense thick of the crowd. Malon went to keep running but his hand held tight.

Ignoring her protesting, he let his head swivel to look for a potential hide out place.

Their shouts were getting louder. They were close.

All the abodes in the market place were stood side by side. There were evenly measured gaps in between. If he angled his gaze rightly, he could see between one pair of the complexes. It had a long ladder reaching up to the roof.

"Come," he said not letting go of Malon for one second. He pulled her into the alley between the two chosen abodes.

"Go up!" he said in an unnerving tone of voice, pushing her towards the ladder. She didn't know him for that long but she figured this must a very serious situation if the usually calm killer sounded a bit nervous. Hence, she jumped onto the ladder and began to scramble up.

Dark Link followed close behind, only to find an iron grip on his ankle. One sentry had grabbed him at ready to pull him down.

With practiced ease, Dark Link unraveled the whip and sliced it down, striking the man across the face. The sentry yelled as his body spiraled away.

"Go!" he shouted up at Malon as he began his own breakneck speed up the ladder. He knew more would follow. Sure enough he was correct. They were crowding trying to spill into the crevice at once.

Malon hurled her upper body onto the roof and fell into the roof's dip. There was no escape.

Dark Link shot up from over the side. Malon looked at him in utter shock. He placed his foot on the ladder and knocked it over. She could hear the yells of the sentries falling.

"Move!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the edge.

"What are you-"

He grabbed Malon around her waist and easily flipped the whip around a high wooden over hang at the next rooftop. "Hold tight!" he yelled at her. And then he pushed off.

Malon couldn't stop the yell that ripped through her throat. She clutched him with both fists as they swung. Unfortunately there wasn't enough height and instead they ended up crashing a bit painfully into the stone wall.

Drawing his legs up, Dark Link used the wall as leverage to climb up onto the next roof. Malon dropped next to him in a heap. They couldn't keep this up. Not to another roof top. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

The leader, sputtering, made his way up the ladder and toward the edge. He watched in anger as their targets ran across the second roof and leapt

"Noooooo!" he screamed. "Damn it!"

Once they hit the ground, Dark Link pulled Malon around the back between the town wall and the home. He pulled her close to him and clapped a hand over her mouth. Even if she was quiet, they'd be able to hear her wheezing. Her blue eyes flew open in surprise. He lifted a stiff finger to his lips as a signal to stay quiet. Malon nodded slightly and he removed his hand.

He looked up. If he could see them from his point, there was a very likely chance they could see them.

A door stood beside them.

It would only be a matter of time before they got to them…

He turned the knob with enough force to hopefully break any resistance he would encounter.

There wasn't any. The door flew open. He ushered her inside and as swiftly and quiet as could be, he shut the door.

The only light came from the window. Malon cringed in the corner as Dark Link slid the bolt in place. His light feet stepped on stray bits of straw. From what he could make out there were bales of hay everywhere.

Before he could speak to Malon, his attention was brought to the window. The sentries were outside. He stepped carefully backwards. One…two…and he pressed his back to the wall, keeping a trained ear on the conversation.

"He's gone," one of them said. "The crowds would have swallowed him up by now."

"They must be warned," another one piped up. "We'll put a bounty on his head for five hundred denars."

"We were told he was a Hylian," a third one said. "But those are only fairy tales aren't they?"

"That's impossible," the first one stated. "Hylians aren't of our world and nor can they enter it."

"Don't matter," the second one insisted. "He's a murderer and he's valuable."

The first one removed his helmet, his dark blonde hair revealed. He said, "There's no where else for him to run. Only except for the desert. They can't hide forever."

"Oh I see," the third one said. "We're gonna starve the fairy dust out of him aren't we?"

"It'll only be a matter of time," the first one said coldly. "Then we'll deliver his head ourselves."

"What about the woman?" the second one piped up. "The one that he was holding?"

The first one scratched his chin thoughtfully. "From what I hear she's not important to us. If she's a threat then we act. But for now what harm could that little girl really do?"

Dark Link counted to five and hazarded a glance out the window. The sentries were gone. The people were walking around again still miffed by the happenings but going back to their business. He looked over at Malon who had her knees bunched to her chest.

"I take it this isn't a usual day at the market," he said humorlessly.

Malon rose up, her eyes cast down to avoid looking at him. "I want to go home."

Dark Link gave her a smirk. "How do you plan on doing that? The full moon isn't for awhile."

Her blue eyes glanced up. They were cold. Colder than they had ever been when they were directed at him. They promised a fight if she was provoked in the slightest bit. He allowed a flicker of surprise but yet more fascination.

There was no chance that this sudden burst of hate would scare him.

"You are being hunted," she said slowly. "No matter what you do, you could never leave the Temple. Even if you were to send the guardians out, what will you do when the new moon rises?"

Dark Link chuckled mirthlessly. "That should be my concern Malon, not yours."

Malon tilted her head. This was the first time free of any distraction he used her name. Oddly enough it was fascinating to her to hear him say her name. The way he sounded when he said it.

"Is it?" she masked her sudden fascination with contempt. "I dimly recall an oasis where I was goaded into making a promise. And as it seems to my good heart, I can't just leave you with nothing."

He looked away from her. Instead he seemed preoccupied by his surroundings. "What is this?"

"It's a feed den," Malon said noncommittally. "This is either for the owner's horse or he merchants feed for animals."

He kept his eyes trained on the low ceiling. He was able to reach a hand up and press it flat against the wooden beam.

_Sturdy,_ he thought.

"What are you doing?" she asked. At the rate they were going, they couldn't afford any more attention.

"Figuring out an escape," he replied. He made a straight jump and caught the beam in both hands. Grunting with a heave of strength, he lifted his legs and wound them around.

Malon crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he swung himself into straddling position.

"I have an idea if you would care to listen."

He looked down with an interested gleam in his soft eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

--------------------------

The feed den was in fact attached to a Feeder Merchant. His wife and child were presently within. She was baking bread and the boy was watching.

"Mama?" the boy said looking at the finished bread. "Why did you put the green leaves in there?"

The woman returned with a white cloth. "That is blessed thistle. It will protect you from harm. Also it will keep all kinds of disgusting ills away. You don't want to be sick for the Festival do you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Good and don't worry," she assured. "I also used salt like you like."

Taking a pair of iron clasps, the blond woman fetched the bread from the fire. She had the towel at ready to catch it.

Then there came a knock at the door.

"Daddy!"

"No Rynn," she ordered. She knew what the streets housed and there was no way her child was going to put himself in danger. "Let Mama handle this."

The woman carefully made her way her way to the door. Bracing herself for the worst, she flung it open.

A hooded figure stood in the doorway. The face couldn't be discerned but from what she could tell by the robes, they were too fine to be a beggar and but not enough to be a rich man. Then she spotted the amulet of Chemen around his neck. A monk perhaps. Though judging by the size of the robes, he appeared to be swimming in them.

"Hello," the voice croaked from under the hood. "My name is Brother Mikori. I'm a trainee for The Order of Chemen. How are you doing this fine holiday?"

The woman sighed in relief. From the sounds of the high-pitched voice, it sounded like a young boy. Usually trainees for The Order were young.

"Hello Brother," the woman said amiably. "Won't you come in?"

Brother Mikori wasn't quick to respond. Instead he looked like he was looking for someone.

"I don't want to intrude," he squeaked quickly. "I don't want the others to miss me. We are starting a collection for the poor since it is the holidays. It isn't money. Just a few sparse garments if you have."

"Oh well." The woman tugged on her high bun. "This wasn't expected. I haven't had a chance to put anything aside. Do you want to wait in the kitchen?"

The boy nodded, the hood risking a peek at his features but not enough to see his face. She stood aside to let him enter.

Rynn looked up as the young brother made his way into the kitchen.

"What kind of clothes did you have in mind?" the woman asked. "For men or women?"

The shrouded face turned toward the blonde. "Oh both will do just fine."

"Rynn," she addressed the little dark haired boy at the table. "I'd like you to meet Brother Mikori. He's a trainee for The Order of Chemen."

Brother Mikori gave a little wave. "Hello Rynn."

Rynn pouted. He stood up on the chair and stared pointedly at the brother. "How come if you're a boy you sound like a girl?"

"Rynn!" the mother scolded. She never saw the brother stiffen and draw the hood closer to his cheek. "I'm so sorry Brother Mikori. His mouth runs away with him sometimes."

Brother Mikori let out a somewhat girlish giggle. "Oh that's all right. I get that a lot."

The blonde gave him a comforting smile. "Come Rynn. How about you help Mama find some clothes for Brother Mikori?"

While they disappeared up the stairs, Brother Mikori slipped towards the window. The sentries were moving back around. His eyes widening, he ducked further away from the window. Then he looked around.

One of the first things he noticed was the long silver chain adorning the crown of the door. It withheld a large four pointed star. A little like the one around his neck. He turned again and saw what looked like something of an altar by the fire strategically pointing north of the room. Two candles white and black stood one each side of the altar.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the brother came closer to the altar. There was a small pile of chunky salt sitting at the head.

Reaching out a tentative finger, he went to touch it.

"Will this do?"

The Brother jerked erect. The woman was too far. The hood didn't allow him to see very well.

He held out his arms to accept a dark blue tunic with black leggings. They were worn in a bit. The stitching should fit though it would be a bit of a squeeze. Accompanied with that was a fawn colored work dress with whitish sleeves. The woman was taller than Malon and a bit bigger in the bust line. The dress wouldn't fit perfectly but it would do.

"Yes. This will work!" the Brother exclaimed excitedly. "Chemen praise you…"

"Is that all? Do you need any more?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No this should do it," he said quickly. "Thank you."

"All right," she said with a smile. "I'll show you out."

Brother Mikori followed, Rynn kept a close eye on this visitor. If he peeked closely within the hood he could see the boy had longish red hair…

--------------------------------

The door opened. Then shut softly.

The cloaked figure moved into the room. Then something leaped and pounced.

There was an agonized yelp. Then she went to the ground, tightly bound by a strong grasp behind her back.

"You won't live beyond this point!" the attacker growled in her ear.

"What? Get off!" The attacked one hissed. "It's me. Stop!"

Dark Link froze, yanked the cloak over and pulled the hood off.

"You!" he shouted. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Trying to move quietly without getting caught," she hissed. "What about you?"

He rolled his eyes and off of her. She sat up.

She looked into the bag. "Oh wonderful! The eggs got smashed!"

She threw him the clothes she collected. "Here get dressed. We'll just make do with what we have. Then after we make it back to the temple, we will figure out how to acquire goods without causing such a scene again. Understood?"

He nodded. Then he looked down at the clothes and then back at her whom was snapping out the dress. He watched as she moved behind a stack of crates. All that was visible was her head and shoulders.

She noticed this and glared at him. "Well the least you could do is turn around."


	21. The Winners and Losers of a Dough Fight

live! I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter was kind of a bitch to write because I kept getting very anal at some parts. My apologies mucho. Anyway yes thank you for all the comments. I'm glad that I was able to make people have seizures of joy! Wink wink. So yes Dark Link has been very naughty naughty and he will get naughtier. Hopefully to not to a point where I can't control him… Mwahahaha…damn I gotta work on my diabolical laughter. Ok I'm gonna shuddup now and let the story commence. Enjoy

------------------------------------

The next two days to pass were disastrous. Anything that was to go wrong did.

First she tried to teach him how to cook:

"Remember," she said in front of the oven to him as he slowly turned the spit. "You have to keep turning so that the bird is completely cooked through."

He sighed. "I understand. You told me that already."

Malon held up her hands. "Just trying to help."

He continued to roll the chicken on the spit and then his slow pace began to kick up and spin.

Malon's eyes shot open. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"It's taking too long." Before she could stop him, the spit disconnected and the chicken slid off into the fire.

Malon groaned. "Nice work," she told him in annoyance.

But before she could say anymore he plunged his hand into the fire to retrieve it.

And let out a yell of pain!

Luckily the glove he wore caught most of the burn and his hand was only really red with a blister or two.

-----------------------------

Then later…

At the bath, she wanted him to fetch some water.

He was standing on the groove of the rocks, his balance on the denar as he reached out with the bucket to collect the water.

Malon stood below at the shore underneath watching him. "I would remind you to tilt the bucket a bit. That way it won't fall from the pressure."

He pulled back and glared down at her. "I have it."

Malon crossed her arms. "You did ask for my help didn't you?"

He mumbled something incoherent and continued to reach out the bucket. Before he could remember to tilt the bucket, the water flooded into it and was too heavy for him to hold onto. It slipped from his grasp and plunged into the pool below.

Malon rolled her eyes and was about to say her piece when suddenly he spread his arms out and dove in after the fallen bucket.

"Oh no!" Malon cried out. She rushed towards the rock wall. All she kept thinking was what if he forgot to come up for breath! He might not know how to swim! She tried to search him out with her eyes but she couldn't see anything below. No movement. Not even a bubble of escaping air.

She tried to wait for him. She wrung her hands but it was no use. Too much time was passing. She plunged her legs into the water and slid in nearly completely. She ducked her head under the surface. The under depths weren't too clear and she couldn't see anything. She waved her arms in front of her in attempt to feel around.

Suddenly she felt something grab her around the shoulders. She screamed, a muffled geyser of bubbles pouring from her mouth and clawed her way up. Her head broke the surface gasping and choking. He no sooner did as well. Malon made her way to the shore and climbed up. Then she turned to hold out her hand for him.

He ignored her hand but she grabbed his shirt and helped heave him up. He shrugged her off and stood. Then angrily he spun towards the pool again, swept a good amount into the cursed bucket and handed it off to Malon.

"There you go!" he growled. "Water."

Stunned Malon didn't notice the weight of the bucket because that's when he decided to start pulling his shirt free from his trousers and was about to remove it.

Malon quickly dropped the bucket and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing? Release me!"

"You don't want to be taking off your clothes like that now," Malon said as sweetly as she could.

"They're sticking to me," he said in a no-nonsense voice. "I don't like the feeling."

"But you can't right here," Malon protested. "Y-you'll catch…a cold."

He looked at her strangely. Malon kicked herself inside.

But then she realized she was still holding his hands. Hoping he wouldn't notice, she traced her thumb over the slippery smooth of his knuckles. They were nice to touch though she suddenly let her thoughts roam to how they would feel against her skin…

She felt a sudden shudder go up his arms. Before she could even savor the sudden break of his guard, he pulled his hands away.

"Thank you for warning me," he told her stiffly. "But if you would rather I don't undress in front of you why don't you just come out and say it because if you don't, I will do it anyway." To make good on his threat, he began to draw up his shirt.

Malon jumped back. "All right. You really want to know why?"

He nodded.

She turned away, trying to stall as best as she could by fetching the bucket. Then she faced him. She looked him in the eye straight and true. "I…"

And then she bolted for the door.

-----------------------------

Presently, Malon took up her business in the library. Her tongue tucked between her lips in fierce concentration as she carefully laced the thread through.

The quiet was nice. He was nowhere to be found. Perfect…

Unfortunately he couldn't be that far away. It wasn't like he could just waltz into the market without being struck dead at first sight. She was surprised he wasn't haunting the library like usual. Who cared? He was out of her hair for the moment.

So far this tapestry was really shaping up. She had started it yesterday. Well technically it wasn't a tapestry. She didn't know how to work a loom very well. However she figured that it would be best to sew sheets of nice fabric to a slice of cowhide and then just sew on the fabric pieces of her scene.

There was gentle whir of air that told her Meira had entered the room. Malon gave a smile and quickly placed the tapestry in a place out of sight.

"Malon?"

"Over here Meira." Malon made her appearance around the shelves.

"There you are dear," she said. "I thought you would be with…oh dear he doesn't have a name yet does he?"

"I have a name in mind for him," Malon said snidely. "But unfortunately no one will be able to say it without blushing."

Meira shook her head. "You certainly have a way with words." Though she tried, she couldn't hide the smile forming.

"No," Malon said. "I've decided to let him have the day to himself. Too much at once will only confuse him."

Meira nodded. "Right."

She hovered close to the desk. "I just came from the market. You wouldn't believe how busy it is. The festival is two days you know."

"Yes," Malon said solemnly. "It would be perfect for him to see it. But it would be a fatal mistake to bring him."

Meira didn't answer. She just seemed wistful. Or at least as wistful as a specter could look.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Malon stretched her arms over her head. "Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him as I came inside," Meira responded. "He was on his way to the bath."

Malon's eyes went wide. "Oh."

A mischievous grin bloomed on Meira's ghostly features. "Is it just me or are you actually beginning to feel for him?"

Malon looked taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

Meira looked at her questioningly. "You don't?"

Malon blinked. "I-I do care for him a small measurement. But it's only because I feel I should. I do have to help him after all."

"No other reason?"

Malon turned her face away. An image erupted in her memory. A familiar tanned face with bright blue eyes fringed with lashes the same color of the blonde strands that spilled around those eyes. The mouth which spread into an inviting smile. Soon those sunny features became darker. More mysterious and vampiric. She could no longer discern the differences between the two of them.

Malon picked up a leather bound tome and pretended to look it over. "No. No other reason."

She put the book down. "Please excuse me. I just remembered I've got some work left to do in the monastery. I'll be back soon."

She disappeared behind the shelves, picked up her bundle and made for the door.

Jonalir was just passing outside and went to wave and say his salutations but she just picked up the pace and moved down the hall.

He glanced at Meira and ducked into the room. "Is she all right?"

"_She's _all right," Meira reported. "She's just being evasive."

Jonalir nodded. "I can see. About what?"

Meira rolled her eyes. "Do you ever pay attention? I think Malon may have feelings for HIM."

Jonalir made a face. "Like she's in love with him?"

"It's too soon for that," Meira said. "There's an interest in there somewhere. She's confused by him. Between admiration and anger. They'll grow to respect each other before anything else should develop."

Jonalir shook his head. "There's six nights left. I don't think we should hold our breath."

-----------------------------

Meanwhile

The night of the third day.

The Castle was still and quiet. Everyone was on their guard. Just waiting for one false move or any sign of malice.

The King's office was lit up. It was a four walled room purposely devoid of any kind of window. Usually when the king's office was lit up, it meant he had something he had to resolve. No windows, no enemy spies looking in.

King Harkinian sat at the head of the table. He had his eyes downcast on the table and his fingers thrumbing against the shiny, polished surface. Zelda sat beside him. Though she was much smaller than her father, it was odd how much more power she radiated than he did. Link stood at the door, his hands clasped behind his back and staring from King to Princess as though encouraging one of them to start speaking.

King Harkinian leaned forward into his chair. He cleared his throat.

"Well… as it seems we have a problem on our hands," he began. "One soul missing on the grounds of an unknown force."

Zelda turned to her father. "We are in fact aware of the work at hand and we have every reason to believe it is Ganondorf."

King Harkinian shook his head. "That is impossible. The man you speak of is in the Dark Realm. He has no way of breaching our realm at all."

Link had to fight from rolling his eyes. His future father- in- law always had a problem with thinking outside the box. He had once blindly believed Ganondorf's allegiance without any option of suspicion was an example of such.

"But Father, Malon was stolen by a creation of Ganondorf's," she insisted. "I believe it was with full intent to get Link to open the doors."

"But how?" Harkinian said. "That would mean the Dark Realm isn't doing what it is supposed to. Its purpose is to keep the evil so no trace of it gets out."

"With all due respect Majesty," Link spoke up. "Ganondorf does hold a piece of the Triforce. He cannot be underestimated."

Zelda's eyes crossed over with thoughtfulness. "And mere nothings such as shadows have no bearings on the goddesses and hence they could come and go as they please."

Harkinian tried to keep his shudder down but he failed. "What shall we do then? Is this a fight we can win?"

"We are still unsure of what we're up against," Link said flatly. "As far as we know Ganondorf remains in the Dark Realm while Malon and his creation are trapped in another world. Once the portal opens I'm going through and getting her out."

There was a knock on the door behind him.

The three fell silent. Link stepped forward and pulled the door open.

On the other side stood Talon. He looked terrible. His badger grey hair laid flat against his head and his eyes held a gloss of tears. They were also very pink as though telling he hadn't slept for nights.

"Talon," Link said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Talon just looked at him as though words weren't needed to be spoken to say why he was here.

"Link," said Zelda's voice from inside. "Let him in."

Link looked over at her. Her face was expectant and serious. He had no choice but to listen. He stepped aside and allowed Talon to enter. He looked over at the Royals and bent slightly as a bow.

Zelda nodded and gestured to a chair. "Take a seat please."

Talon looked down and slowly sank into the chair at the other head. Of course the reason for the change from the happy-go-lucky albeit a bit incomprehensive Talon everyone knew to this sullen empty shell was obvious. However all the same it still didn't seem like it was right. Being like this wasn't Talon.

Silence passed before Talon spoke. His voice was rough and raspy as though he hadn't used it in days.

"What…is going to happen to my daughter? Don't try to make her fate better for my sake," he said. "Just tell me if I should prepare a feast or a funeral shroud and tell me now."

Harkinian stared at the brashness of Talon's plea. He could only stray his glance at his own daughter, whom unlike him was maintaining her calm demeanor.

"We would never be so cruel to lead you to believe anything other than the truth," Zelda told him. "That would not be fair to you or Malon."

She proceeded to explain the portal to him and how it would open on the first night of the full moon. She explained Malon's safety should hold up. Through the whole ordeal, Talon listened nodding tiredly at what he understood. When she finished, Talon stood up.

"I just have one request," he said.

Zelda nodded. "Anything."

But Talon didn't address Zelda. He turned and faced Link.

"I'd like to tell you that my daughter thought the world of you," he said gruffly. "You could do no wrong in her eyes. Not many people are granted the honor of that."

He sniffed and continued. "I realize you have done much good in the past. I was happy to aid you in any way I could. But tonight I ask you to aid me.

"I ask you, regardless of Malon's fate, to bring the one responsible for this into Hyrule. I just want to see his face. I want to know why. Why did he take her? Why?"

Suddenly he broke and nearly collapsed. Link reached out and caught him as he was about to fall. Talon clutched him.

"Please," he wheezed.

Unsure how to react, Link tried to be comforting. Instead he found himself glancing over at Zelda for help.

"Promise me," Talon begged pitifully. "Promise me that you will bring him to me. Promise me."

Those words felt like a fist to the stomach. Zelda was looking at him with a look of stress. This wasn't the plan. He was going to wherever the portal took him, find Malon and then the world will be short a creation of Ganondorf's

"I can promise you this," he said without even completing his thoughts. "I will be sure to deliver him into Hyrule. He will be spared no mercy for his crimes."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly. Link turned away and signaled for the ward at the door.

"Take him to his room," he said. "He needs his rest."

The guard nodded and led Talon away. Once the door shut, Zelda rounded on him. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Why are you so upset?" Link said calmly. "I thought you would be happy. I've decided I'm not going to kill him."

Zelda glared at him. "No. I believe you should let him stay in the world he is in already."

Link gave her a funny look. "That isn't like you Zelda. You trust so full heartedly that he's cured but yet you don't sound so sure to bring him into Hyrule. I believe he could provide some very valuable information to the plans of his master."

"But Link we both know Ganondorf isn't a stupid person," Zelda protested. "We don't know for sure if bringing the Spawn into Hyrule will open a can of worms. Regardless of his alliance."

Link smirked. "Ganondorf cannot leave the Dark Realm without anyone removing the Master Sword. To take the right precautions I'll have him chained and ironed until I feel it's necessary to let him go. If he doesn't cooperate, he'll be denied any comfort until he breaks."

Zelda appeared appalled. "Link! Listen to yourself! This isn't you speaking."

King Harkinian stood up. "Yes Link. We do not torture our prisoners!"

Link had enough. "Then what do you propose we do? I have the intention of bringing him into Hyrule because we can use him to thwart whatever Ganondorf's plans are. It's up to him whether he chooses to cooperate or not. If he does, we can simply release him and send him back to the world he knows. If he doesn't, I hardly think that giving him a warm bed and sweet rolls will do any justice for us. And I do not care if he is reformed or not, he will not be allowed to leave the dungeons for the time he is held. I cannot risk him going into the Temple and pulling the sword."

Zelda cast her eyes down. For once it was possible that Link had rendered her speechless. And it was about bloody time!

He turned away and headed for the door.

He looked at her. His words were final as he said them. "If I had room for playing it safe, then I would go ahead with you. But I don't. I can't just cross my fingers and pray for the scales to tip in my favor. I have to do what will surely bring success."

And that was it. He was gone, leaving Zelda flinching not just because of the noise the door made when it slammed.

---------------------------

_Thump!_

He had eased her boredom when he was around. However she wasn't going to give in just yet.

Instead she was standing in the Monastery kitchen rolling dough for hot rolls. Its recipe was so simple she could have easily done it with her eyes closed. Well she actually tried to do it with her eyes closed which explained how bored she really was. Surprisingly she did a pretty good job too. There were batches of them which she knew considering the heat of the place in general would stay warm enough to drizzle on them the sweetcream butter that seemed to be selling big in the market.

What was left to do after that though? She really wasn't in the mood to play around with him today. Maybe she should have started him off with this recipe. It was easy enough. She had just guessed it seemed more masculine to roast a cucco than bake bread.

Whatever. She placed the big lump of dough in front of her and proceeded to separate it into individual small loaves.

It was easy to simply watch her from the doorway where he stood. She was unaware of his presence as he looked on. She was working rather diligently considering the short and deft way she handled the dough. Her hands were skillful. He had already known that but to see them actually working was interesting.

He cleared his throat. This was as good a time as any to disturb her. He actually felt a rush of some kind of emotion when she jumped in fright. He liked it.

She spun around to glare at him. It didn't cause much of an effect since she'd been glaring at him for the last few days anyway. Oddly enough, he had missed her. Surprisingly he felt that the day would be missing something if she wasn't scolding him or glaring with anger.

Then were times like now where her glare fades and turns softer. She would travel her glance over him up and down as though taking him in. Drawing whatever good or bad she saw and making it her own within. It made him feel funny. Why it did, he didn't know. It wasn't like she was some enemy searching out his weakness or anything to use against him. Or was she?

Thankfully she broke free of it quickly and back to the familiar anger. "One of these days I'm going to have a knife on me and when you decide to sneak up on me again, don't be surprised if I accidentally happen to stab you."

He just chuckled. "Why is it that I'm not quivering with fear? I guess we have to work on that next."

Malon didn't even reply. Learns fast doesn't she? She turned back to her separating.

"I'm hurt," he said. "You didn't tell me we were baking today."

"_We_ weren't," she snapped. "I thought you would like to be by yourself today."

He lifted his head into something of a nod.

"And considering the disaster of the past days," Malon said, brushing the flour from her fingers, "I've decided to make you enough food to last you your entire life since you won't be able to do it for yourself."

He frowned. "I'm not a cook or a keeper. I thought there was supposed to be someone else to do that."

Malon nodded. "Usually it's a wife. However since you don't have one, you might as well learn yourself. Besides it's rare to see a man cook."

He gave her a blank look under his tousle of dark hair. "Wife?" he asked. "What's that?"

Malon started to churn the mixture within the bowl. "Well, it's a woman who is united with a man under the gods to remain with until the end of her days. They have children together and she keeps the house while he goes out and makes his living. They are supposed to love each other forever."

Dark Link fell silent. Malon hated the explanation she gave to him. It didn't sound so happy like marriage should be. It sounded more like a forced pairing. Who cared? It wasn't like he was getting married anytime soon anyway.

He traced a finger along the counter top collecting the flour. "That's interesting. How's the arm?"

She looked down at it. "Healing well. I've been taking the Curall."

They were quiet again. This was so stupid. When they weren't fighting, they didn't even talk.

She pointed the roller at him. "Did you want to try?"

He cocked his head in amusement, his earthen eyes actually twinkling. "I'm not sure… are you going to keep scolding me for a wrongdoing?"

Malon sighed. "I do it only because if you make one mistake you're going to ruin the whole thing."

He shook his head. Malon rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine. I won't say a word and you can do it all. Fair?"

He snatched the roller from her hand and at once began to knead the dough. Malon watched, true to her word, not saying a thing to criticize. Though she was itching to say something, she held her tongue.

He kept looking over at her expecting her to say something but she kept looking up into the air or encouraging him to continue. He wasn't sure if he was actually doing it right or if she was just letting him into his own grave.

It was bringing a familiar feeling he knew and loved. Irritation.

He turned again to her. "Well am I doing it right?"

Malon gave a look of surprise. "I thought you wanted me to stay quiet."

"There really is no in-between with you is there?" he asked sounding a bit agitated. "I'm through." He dropped the roller with a dull thump and turned to leave.

Malon then did something she knew she would regret.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it. All the negativity she felt towards him all of a sudden just drove her to a point of surreality.

She had picked up a ball of prepared dough and flung it with every intention of hitting him. She expected to hit him in the middle of his back. But no. That devil of a dough ball struck him right on the back of the head.

He froze. She didn't care anymore. Whatever will be will be. She was tired of so many verbal fights that now she just wanted to settle this. Even if it meant throwing things at him. There was no coming back now.

He turned. The look he gave her was one of bewilderment. Her eyes were flashing. He had seen her angry before but right now she looked absolutely crazed.

"Did you just…"

She snatched another one and drew her arm back. He dared her with his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Malon threw it, pumping all her adrenaline into it. He caught it in mid flight. But he wasn't prepared for the one that followed up behind that one. It hit him in the chest. He backed away and tossed the one he had caught back at her. She ducked and it splattered against the wall.

She snatched another one and dove on the other side.

Dark Link sneered. So she wanted to play huh?

Quickly he gathered the ones she had thrown at him and crouched. He slowly stepped to kneel against the other side of the counter. Silently he counted her breaths. When she fell silent, he knew she was going to strike.

Promptly she swung around the side and pelted him as he pelted her. She dove down and crawled on her belly. He had her on the retreat mercilessly throwing.

It went on like this for awhile. He hit her, she hit him. He had a bit of a time catching her though. He even missed a few times. She was fast. He even found himself laughing. A thrill was humming through him. The thrill of the hunt. It was exhilarating! He felt outside himself. By the way she was laughing and smiling, he could tell she did too.

Finally he had her cornered. She had a ball in hand. He had one too. She moved right. He feinted right. She moved left. He feinted left. She drew back her arm. But he pitched the roll.

It struck her right between the eyes. He froze. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She slumped onto the ground and lay still.

"Oh…" He didn't mean to hit her that hard. He felt a poisonous chill rise in him, freezing him completely.

He walked towards her still form and knelt down beside her. "Are you all right?"

She wasn't moving. His heart began to shiver. He couldn't have killed her…he couldn't have.

He seized her by the shoulders and proceeded to turn her onto her back.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. And she attacked, smashing a dough ball into his hair.

"Gotcha!" she crowed. She forced his stunned form onto the ground, continuing to smush it into his head.

He grunted harshly and switched his position. He loomed over her and tried to reach for the ball he had struck her with before so her hair could suffer the same fate. Seizing the moment, she shoved him under her. It went on like this until finally he was able to pin her beneath him.

He laughed, "I've gotcha now."

Malon struggled but her attempts made her laugh. "All right, all right. You won this but I won the ball fight."

He rolled his eyes. Malon could actually detect a hint of good-nature in the expression. "Fine. I'll admit the defeat."

They didn't speak for a moment. Malon just kept looking up into his eyes. So sharp and piercing at one time, now laughing and mirthful. She couldn't decide which gaze made her shiver more. She lifted a hand to his cheek and traced his face as though she were blind. The cuts of his face were familiar but yet not so. They were his own.

His lips too. He seemed to lean in. Malon's breath hitched again.

He gave a big smile. "It appears as though we've finally reached an understanding Miss Malon."

Her body turned cold the moment he lifted off. He held out a hand for her.

She took it and helped herself up. He was still all smiles.

"I really liked that," he said like he had never felt so good.

Malon nodded. "It was fun."

"Fun," he repeated. Malon could daresay that he seemed at peace. "Yes it was fun."

Malon held out her hand. "Let's call a truce. We can make these learning experiences fun and more enjoyable if we just work together."

He stared at her hand. He waited a second before taking it into his own for a shake.

"Truce." He then gave a mischievous smile. "For now."

Malon sighed. Not exactly the response she was looking for. But it was a start.


	22. The Festival of Chemen

Hello everybody. Wow so many beautiful reviews! I'm glad you guys found the last chapter amusing. I had fun writing it.

----------------------------

The scent of incense filled the room as it burned in the golden bowl at the shrine. The sweet-scented smoke floated up around the statue of Chemen.

The services for the festival were over. The people had left their gifts around the shrine for a bounteous new year ahead. Now later on the festivities would commence. It was now the guardian's task to ask for those who have brought their gift to receive an answer to their individual prayer.

Meira had finished her task and covered the bowl smothering the smoke completely. She made her exit through the doors and stopped. Out on the floor was a parcel. It wrapped around a box.

She picked it up. Did someone forget to leave this at the shrine? Maybe they left it here because they couldn't stay?

There was a slice of parchment under the tie. Meira shifted the package and released the paper. In a practical script she read:

_Meira,_

_Because the festival is in a few hours and I'm not going to stay for Solissay, I've decided to give you this now. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done to make me feel welcome here. It meant an awful lot to me. I hope that one day if you and Jonalir ever come to Hyrule, just stop by the Lon Lon Ranch or the Edena University and ask for me. You can come whenever you please. You're always welcome._

_Malon_

Meira smiled to herself. The Hylian girl's words were touching and she hoped that one day she would get to reach Hyrule for she hadn't been there in a few hundred years. No exaggeration intended.

She ran her gloved hand over the clothed box. If she thought back really far, she could remember what cloth felt like. Just by looking at it she knew it was muslin but she tried to remember what it felt like after all this time.

She unwrapped her present. The box underneath was tin. She uncovered the lid.

Meira for the first time in a long time squealed in delight.

Inside were the white sugar mill shaped candies she had missed since her last visit to Hyrule.

With zeal, Meira yanked out a handful and tossed them back. She may have lost her sense of touch but by Chemen it was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant being able to taste forever.

The cool mint flavor was like a breath of fresh life into her. She couldn't remember feeling ever this good.

She could spot another slice of paper peeking out from under her white treasures. She pulled it free and unfolded it.

It was a recipe. Across the top was a little note:

_In case you ever run out…_

"Meira!"

Jilted, Meira saw Jonalir zooming toward her at a velocity that even seemed a bit too fast for him.

"Look what I got!" He proceeded to hold up a tapestry.

There was a pasture of green backed by a brilliant blue sky. There was a red horse grazing in this pasture. But what was even more engaging was the bright yellow sun shinning over it all.

"She knew I'd never seen the sun before," Jonalir said gleefully. "She brought it to me for the Festival."

He was just so happy. Combining that with her own gift, Meira found herself smiling like she had never really before. "She'ssomeone special isn't she?"

Jonalir was hugging his tapestry tightly.

Just by looking down at the thoughtful gift, Meira couldn't help but wish Malon didn't have to leave in three days. She had actually grown attached to the young Hylian. She knew that she had to go back. She had family and everything in the dimension of Hyrule and she couldn't leave that all behind. It was comforting to know that she could see Malon whenever she pleased after all this.

But he couldn't…

The young Hylian boy. She felt sorry for him. He didn't really have a place anywhere. He didn't belong here in Cheminan. And by the way the past stated, it didn't seem like he'd be welcomed in Hyrule either.

It was a shame though. It seemed unwilling or not, he too had grown attached to Malon as well. During the presenting of the gifts, she had seen the two of them watching from the alcove in the highest part of the wall. It was easy to get into because all you had to do was remove the large block from the wall in the room at theabove level.

She could see her whispering to him while animatedly using her hands to depict her point.

Their relationship had in fact improved over the past few days. They weren't arguing all that much and he was quite the attentive student. She even helped him discover a new talent.

Because of his incredible accuracy and sharpness, Malon figured that he might actually be something of an artist. So one day she asked him to sit down with a paper and a lump of charcoal and draw the bowl of bread loaves she set out in front of him. She wasn't surprised to see that he drew it pretty well and captured the reality of it onto the parchment. His sharp eyes could make out details that most artists missed. Not only was Malon able to teach him a few things but he was able to teach her as well. He taught her how to hold a sword properly. She had been lucky. She had come close to lobbing off a few of her toes and she sliced right through Jonalir sending him into an unnecessary frenzy. Other than that things were going well.

Meira had been right in believing that they would grow to respect one another. That wasn't a hard prediction to make. That's how better friendships came about and even better sexual ones.

If she had the body heat, Meira would have blushed at her musing. It was a bit funny to think of them as being more than friends. They did seem to suit one another well. However if it was meant to happen then so be it.

"We should do something for Malon," Jonalir said breaking Meira's trance. "She's been very good to us."

Meira gave this suggestion some thought. "I would imagine if we could what would we give her?"

Jonalir shrugged. "I don't know. It has been awhile since anyone has given me a present because they wanted to and not because they needed something."

Meira nodded her agreement. "It will be tough but I think I might have an idea."

Jonalir looked at her with big eyes. "What is it?"

"She mentioned something about wanting to take him to the Festival," Meira replied. "She should get her wish."

"But Meira," Jonalir protested, "the moment the sentries lay their eyes on him, he will be as good as worm grub."

Suddenly a mischievous grin spread across the female specter's face. "Not if weare smart about this." She gestured with her head for him to follow. "Hurry. We haven't got a moment to spare."

--------------------------

"Hold still!"

"It's uncomfortable!"

"Stop being such a whiner!"

Then it slipped right off.

Malon sighed. Right now she was holding the foot end of a hose that had been cut to fit around Dark Link's head. But after all that tugging and fastening, it just wouldn't stay.

She herself was wearing a wig of long fine blonde curls down to her rump and a red overdress over a white bell-sleeved blouse.

"I have it," said Meira calmly. "I'll hold and you'll pin."

Shaking her head at her failure to not have done that before, Malon moved aside. Meira joined her at the left. Malon then shoved the tight material down on him extracting a muted grunt. After a few uncomfortable stretches and positions they were able to affix the makeshift cap onto his head.

"All right," Meira said. "Jonalir give me the wig."

Jonalir handed it over in haste. Slowly as she could, Meira set the wig, starting from the brow to the skull.

Finally finished, the three of them backed up to critique their work.

Jonalir wrinkled his nose. "He looks a bit girly."

"Nonsense," Meira retorted. "It's his eyebrows. They don't match his hair."

Dark Link stood up and looked into the mirror across from the bed. Though he tried to not make too much of a reaction, he couldn't help his eyes from flickering in shock.

He wore secondhand black boots with many buckles. The previous owner must have been a seaman because they were stained with salt. His hose were also black. They had stuffed his dark green tunic to make it seem he had a large girth. Complete with a wig of fine blonde curls that stretched to his hips, it was hard to keep a straight face while looking at him.

"Naw Meira," Jonalir said trying to stifle a chuckle. "It just looks girly."

Malon couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I don't find this funny," Dark Link spat. He reached up, tangling his hand in the curls to pull them off.

"No don't do that," Meira said with a hint of defeat. "Malon get the shears."

Malon reached onto the side table and handed them to Meira. She held them before Dark Link's nose.

"I'd watch my balance," she warned him. "Or else you might lose an eye."

He simply stared back at her. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" he asked snidely, a hint of an amusing smile came on his face.

Meira scoffed. "No. Just to caution you. Now hold still." He lifted his head and she began to cut. Blond curls were soon scattering the floor in longs and shorts.

The shorter the wig got, the more Malon had to stop her staring. But with the blond hair and the dark green tunic, it was giving her a weird freezing sensation in her abdomen. His eyes were his own though. Those bold eagle eyes which saw all and missed nothing.

It was so confusing. Were they the same man? Were they now different men? Are they now supposed to be like twin brothers?

She met his gaze and gave him a smile. It's funny how things turn out. Ever since that dough-ball fight, it was like a new beginning. She felt more comfortable around him. He had started responding to things with smiles and laughter rather than with the cold indifference he at once had.

He returned with his own nervous smiles which for some reason made that cold feeling in her stomach intensify deliciously. It made her want to giggle out loud but then she realized that wouldn't be the right time for that.

Meira gave one last snip and pulled back. The curls now just fell about his shoulders and looked a lot more masculine than before.

"Now those eyebrows are much too dark," said Meira, her ghost features were contorted with strain. "Jonalir, get some resin from the cabinet."

"Resin?" he asked, a frown forming a notch between his eyes.

"Don't worry," said Meira dismissively. "It will come right out." Then to Malon, she whispered. "I hope."

Jonalir reached into the pantry of the kitchen and pulled a brown jar free. "It's still warm but do you think it should be heated up?"

Meira's shoulders slumped. "We don't have time for that though. Just get the wheat flour instead."

Jonalir rolled his eyes and went back to the pantry. A look of relief actually crossed Dark Link's face as Jonalir returned with a handful of yellow powder.

"This will be painless," Meira said coolly. "Though hopefully it will be convincing enough."

----------------

"Oy! Who goes there?" The doorward was drunk again. Surprise, surprise.

"Rengoth!" Meira scolded. "Have you forgotten us already? That is certainly an offense I take personally!"

Rengoth narrowed his eyes and then widened them again. "Oh begging yer pardon Guardian. I was referring to the blokes behind you."

Meira gestured behind her. "They mean you no harm. They are from the province of Myrith. Far east from here."

Rengoth nodded blindly so hard it was a wonder his head didn't fall from his neck. "Yeah, I know that place. It's the Ocean city port."

Meira had to nod at his intelligence under the influence. "Yes very good sir."

He blushed. "Thank ye Guardian Meira. Of course I'll letcha in.But the curly guy and the lass have to leave any weapon they have behind."

Meira looked over at Dark Link who held a walking stick in this charade. "I believe this is the only thing they carry. Surely it isn't the will of Chemen to part a walking stick from one who needs it."

Once again the over exaggerated movement of his head. "Oh no! Not on me life!" He shifted his weight and pressed the door in allowing access.

To take part in the charade, Malon snuck out her arm and hooked it around his as though to assist him in moving. She noticed that his arm didn't tense and his hand came aroundand placed it over hers. His unexpected yielding was a pleasant surprise and she couldn't help smiling.

Jonalir floated in front, followed by Meira and then they went.

It was a full blown party when they entered. Rag tag musicians were playing in the streets banging pots and playing impromptu string instruments. Women were jigging along with the music in green dresses. Acrobats in a traveling line were twisting and flipping in vibrant costumes of red and yellow, green and purple, blue and orange. There was even someone standing in the center square who was swallowing a long bladed double sided sword.

Malon looked over at Dark Link to see his reaction. His emotions were working loose through his facial muscles and he actually looked awed. He even dared a whisper to her. "Can you explain how he does that?"

Malon smiled at him. "Not quite. Just that he has a special talent. I wouldn't advice you to try it though."

He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I would say I think you could," she said with an innocent look. "But then I'd be lying."

Nearby two bulky men were seated at a table with a small crowd around them. Their arms were interlocked and there were looks of strain on each of their faces. Dark Link peered behind Malon's shoulder at this with interest. It looked like a test of strength. One man desperately trying to outdo the other until one was forced to submit.

He watched intently as the dark haired man on the left side grit his teeth and applied more strength using his elbow as leverage. The fairer-haired man's arm was sagging and he was grunting in strain. However it was not enough. The darker haired man had him to the point of no turning back. Finally he forced the forearm to the table.

There was a hearty yelling and jeering among the group of men. The dark haired man raised his arms in triumph. The fairer-haired man groaned, removed a coinpurse from his belt and slapped it on the table before scuffling away.

"Thank ye!" the victor crowed at the challenger's back. "That was far too easy! Can we get a real challenger for once? I'll bet my last two winnings to the next one who dare oppose Sarobin!"

Sarobin's scrawny companion with the appearance of a muskrattook notice of the young blond man staring with an intense gaze on them. He was portly with a walking stick but there was something about the way he was staring that made him nudge his friend.

"Oy chum," he said softly. "I think there might be someone over there that might be interested."

Sarobin squinted. "The nancy with the gel?"

The muskrat's eyes glittered. "He got a stick. What kind of fight do you expect? Think of the denars, chum. Then we'll look for a real champion"

Sarobin gave another look over. "Ah might as well. Hope I don't shame him too much in front ofhis gel." He let out a loud piercing whistle.

"Hey over there!" he called.

Malon turned around and saw that there was a man calling to them from a table.

"You look like you want a go," he challenged. "How bout it? You can win though I can't make you any promises."

Malon's eyes darted to her companion. His focus never wavered.

The man made a mock whimper face. "Aw what's a matter?" he taunted. "Look at him! The nancy's so frozen with fear he hasn't moved an inch."

This man obviously didn't know what he was dealing with. Malon didn't even see him get even the slightest bit ruffled.

"I'm not looking at a challenger," the man dragged on, "I'm laughing at him. I might even get more of a fight from yer gel there."

Malon looked over at him. "We don't have to stay here. C'mon."

"No," he said calmly. "If he wants a challenge, he'll get one."

Malon's eyes flew open as she looked at the size of the other man. "But-''

"Just stay close to me." He warned with aeven face.

Slowly he began moving in that direction. Malon shook her head. All right. She had to give him some faith. He did after all kill a band of men on his own and outran a sentry force. But this was a big man with a lot of strength and judging by the sacks that littered around his chair, he must have never been defeated.

Jonalir spotted this from the other side. "Oh no. Trouble ahead. Trouble ahead."

Meira held him back. "Don't."

Jonalir sputtered, "But-"

"He won't do anything stupid," she interrupted. "Have faith."

Using the walking stick well, he moved gingerly toward the table and sat himself down.

"Eh," the muskrat looking man said circling behind the chair. " 'e don look like much, chum. Make short work o' this one."

Sarobin laughed. "What's wrong kid? Cat got your tongue? Or your nads?"

"Please," one man said from the crowd, pointing to Malon. "There is a lady present."

Sarobin scoffed. The he held out his forearm. "C'mon. If you dare…"

Dark Link looked down at his own arm and positioned it next to the other man's. Sarobin let out another hearty laugh and snatched it.

"Yer finished." And then he shoved. It would be all over now!

But nothing happened.

Sarobin's eyes flew open in surprise. The other man's arm didn't move an inch. It was like trying to move a boulder withjust apoker. He tried to apply more force. Nothing. Not an inch.

The people were cheering him on. He was trying so hard. But he wasn't moving. The veins in his forearm were tightening in resistance. He had to force himself to not use his other hand.

The other bastard was simply staring at him with no expression. No sign of anger or bearing of straining. It was the same placid, perversely serene gaze he'd been giving him the whole time.

The muscles in his arm were crying out in release and in that moment as quick as a flash, the curly blond man had dropped his arm and pinned it.

The people stared. This little portly lame leg was able to force Sarobin's arm to the wood.

The muskrat looking man tapped his friend on the arm. "How'd he do that?"

Malon began twirling her fingers anxiously. Not good.

Sarobin shook out his hand and glared at the new victor. "You!" He stood up.

"Oh no," Malon decided to act now before things got ugly.

Using his walking stick, Dark Link feigned a struggle to rise.

The tension seemed great. Malon rushed to his side ready to state peace when Sarobin let out a laugh. A laugh of... admiraton?

Confused the entire group began their own bouts of laughter. They weren't expecting this. Sarobin slapped him on the back which made him pitch a bit off balance.

"You got quite an arm there stranger! What's yer name?"

Dark Link turned to Malon with an expectant look.

"Umm I'm sorry," Malon faltered. "He doesn't understand. His name is…Danne."

Sarobin cracked him in the back again. "Good work Danne! Drinks all around!"

And then Dark Link got a taste of something, he'd never ever forget. Whatever was in that tankard nearly made him spit it all over. The Muskrat whom was named Gulver, laughed at his face to gamely choke it down. "That my friend is a real treat ale!"

Gulver handed a tankard to Malon. "Mulled Wine for the gel?"

Malon accepted with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Maybe an hour had passed when roasted pork and steak pasties were passed around and a brilliant display of fire appeared in the sky.

Malon looked up, her movements a bit drunken.

There were great explosions of color appearing against the stark black. Malon grabbed for Dark Link's sleeve which took her maybe three times to grab.

He too was moving sluggishly, finishing the last bit of a pasty with a loud uncharacteristic smack.

"It's a works display!" she slurred. "Come for a closer look!"

She nearly tumbled out of the chair and almost fell over trying to get his slack form from his.

She threw his arm over her shoulders and clutched his waist. After an appreciate holler of farewell from their new friends and two coinpurse winnings, Malon slumped away with Dark Link in tow.

There were blue rockets of light that once they hit a certain point scuttled away from each other like birds. Then there were shoots of butterflies in a vibrant show of colors and the smoke clouds of yellow which exploded into silvery raindrops.

He finally glanced up. The alcohol riddling his body must have exaggerated the best parts of the display because he was gasping and stumbling.

Malon was giggling uncontrollably. "You're tanked, chum!"

"Am I?" He tried to maintain focus. "If I knew what that was I'd most likely agree."

Malon in no real condition to explain it just laughed andthen let out a delighted squeal. "Oooh! Over there! Let's dance!"

She began pulling him the direction of the music. He struggled to keep up on his walking stick and holding his fake girth.

Most of the people were dancing to their own beat so it mattered little about the skill.

Malon grabbed his hands and moved to the rhythm of the lively song being punched out by the impromptu band.

The colors of the flashing sky, the dizzying thrill of the ale, the spinning of dance, it was succumbing. He felt like he had during that dough fight. It was exhilaration in a threesfold. His body was thrumbing with a delicious feeling of both euphoria and fright. He had made such a freeing discovery and yet he feared he would lose it all together when he went back.

Malon couldn't stand it.

Maybe the wine had intensified present feelings, but tonight he was more desirable than ever.

He was finally smiling. His eyes had lost their frost and becoming warmer and more of a man's than a machine's.

He was just so indescribable. His beauty was overwhelming and her body was greedy.

Here he was in her arms and she wanted all of him. His beautiful face. His rusty voice. His sharp demeanor. Everything.

She had to admit to herself even in her state of mind that six days was hardly enough time to have these kinds of feelings. She wasn't sure if she actually was feeling love for him. But she knew that if she could have him look at her with an adoration made just for her, she'd feel like no other girl could be as fortunate. If she could have him touch her and only her from now until forever, she could soar above any cloud that dare bar her from heaven.

She wasn't exactly sure if it was love but she knew she wanted him.

Those lips were smiling and she could no longer keep eye contact. She allowed her lips to hover close. His eyes were hazy and struggled to keep her gaze but she was looking at his mouth.

She couldn't resist.

And so she didn't.

She touched her lips to his.

She could feel his face tense. Her hand snaked into the wig and held tight.

His eyes were wide open. Her face so close and lips were touching. Her mouth was soft.

The pressure felt strange. New energy began rising within him. There was heat pooling into his limbs.

He was trying to respond but his efforts felt awkward. However she was pleased and something warm and wet flickered at the seam of his mouth. Surprised he jumped back. This new feeling was stabbing him in the stomach and spreading its poison. His temperature was rising and his knees were weak.

Weak?

No he wasn't weak!

What was killing him was that this weakness felt so good. He hardened his eyes when he looked down at Malon.

Malon. Big round blue eyes so innocent and exposed.

Exposure was weak. How could she be weak?

How could he be so weak?

She shook her head and turned to run.

NO!

His hand reached out and latched around her bicep.

She yelped at the sudden force. He was not weak.

He was not weak.

He crushed his lips against hers. She squeaked.

He wasn't going to be gentle. There would be no tenderness. His fingers dug into her shoulders, his tongue licking away until her lips fell apart beneath his. She was fighting back. Her mouth was putting up its own defense, her tongue circling his. He didn't expect the moans to tremble out of her.

Moan after moan.

Be stronger.

But he was.

His body was pooling with adrenaline.

Parts of him were springing to life. Harsh tightening in his lower body.

Surging.

He was faster.

He was braver.

He was stronger.

Her life felt like it was pouring into him. Her moaning was addicting. He wanted more.

Vibrations of her mumblings were under his mouth. But when he could make out her utters, he froze.

"Link…"

He pulled back. Stupid eyes, heavy lidded and begging for more. He released her wordlessly, leaving her pleasure dazed body cold.

She called him Link.

Link. He wasn't Link. Not anymore. He was…he didn't know who he was. What a fool he had been! He had thought he was a man. A person. Living and breathing with flesh and blood.

Malon's eyes were wide. Her swelled lips were opening and closing. Her breast was heaving up and down. The dawning realization of what they had done and the folly she had made was hitting her like a douse of cold water.

"I-I," she stammered. He didn't even bother to stay to listen. His senses had returned to him and there was a sudden pounding in his head. He backed away blindly and turned away.

She stood rooted to the spot. The world was bluring around her as she tried to follow him with her eyes. But he was gone into the crowd within seconds.

She barely felt the gloved hand of Meira on her shoulder. She blinked. The image of the specters was fuzzy. But she could hear the cool toned voice of Meira close to her ear. "There's no more reason to stay. Come on."

Malon obeyed. Her eyes felt wet and her body felt like it was under a sheet of ice. There was no facing him after this. The line had been crossed and she had made a fatal mistake.

With a heavy heart she allowed herself to be led back into the dark.

------------------------------------

Dun-dun-dun….uh oh what happens now? R & R please


	23. Lost Among Beings

Wow…I'm just stunned by the reviews. Thank you so much.

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be._

_-Lying From You- Linkin Park _

_------------------------------------_

He hadn't returned yet.

Meira and Jonalir had gone to their posts. Malon stood in the great hall waiting.

Waiting for him.

She tried to make herself as comfortable as she could. She sat cross-legged on the floor. She lay on her back, idly counting the stars painted on the ceiling. But that wasn't helping her fatigue any better. Now she was standing, staring at the entrance, just willing him through those doors.

If anything ever happened to him, she'd never forgive herself. She wanted to go out and find him, but the truth is she knew that wasn't the smart thing to do. Though that was what reason was telling her. Her heart was actually trembling at the mere thought of going out for him. Fear.

How could she be so selfish? How could she be so stupid?

She didn't want to face him. The thoughts spinning in her head weren't lucid. Mostly just anger, self-hate and fear.

Why did she say Link's name? How could she be such a damn fool? What if he now hated her?

Then she nearly slapped herself for thinking about nothing but herself. He could have been caught and executed about now and all she could think about was if he hated her.

The truth is that she wasn't even thinking about Link during the kiss. Honest to goddess, Link was the furthest thing from her mind. It had only been _him_. Regardless of the blond hair and green tunic he wore, there was that mysterious aura that was always around him. It was his own. There was no forgetting that dark yet unintentional sensuality that was so enveloping once he had you. Like she had felt since the moment in the caverns, there was an addiction to that danger. It was the thrill of touching the untouchable.

"Link" just slipped out of her mouth. It wasn't Link she saw on the other side of her kiss, even if their faces were identical.

Is it possible that the haunting memory of Link was just the name she had given all remotely romantic feelings? She didn't know and whether or not that was the reason, all she wanted was to rip Link from her mind. It seemed he would never let her in peace. Why of all people did it have to be a part of Link?

_No_, she reprimanded herself. _He's not Link's shadow anymore! He's a man! He's a man dammit!_

There was a sudden commotion at the door.

Malon froze. It seemed that everything inside her body just ceased working. Suddenly an internal chill had taken over.

_Lying my way from you  
No, no turning back now  
I wanna be pushed aside so let me go  
No, no turning back now  
Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone  
No turning back now  
Anywhere on my own cuz I can see  
No, no turning back now  
The very worst part of you is me_

She wanted to run. The door was opening. Her thoughts were frenzied.

Malon shrank back into the darkness of the corner. Hey, if he saw her, he saw her. If not oh well.

She saw him enter and close the door behind him. He didn't look rushed or panicked, so there wasn't an angry mob behind him. He wasted little time in ripping off his wig of curls. He was continuing into the left door without a glance back.

Malon was surprised. Was it possible that he didn't see her? No, that wasn't like him to not notice things.

Against her better judgment, Malon sprang from her hiding space and called out, "Wait!"

He froze before the door. The fake girth was no more and the tight frame of him tensed. For what seemed like an eternity, he turned to face her.

Malon tried to speak but the breath was being driven from her. It would have been more of a comfort if he had looked upset but instead he just had that cold indifference she had thought he was rid of.

"Nothing," she said quietly, feeling her arms wrap around herself. He didn't even make a sound. He just turned back to the door.

"No wait." She grabbed his arm. "Don't leave just yet." She added in a trembling whisper, "Please."

Oh why was this sweat turning colder and colder on her body? Why were his eyes so fathomless? Why was this eerie pensiveness so beautiful?

"What do you want?" he asked pointedly.

"I-I just wanted to apologize," she said. There was a hard lump forming in her throat and she couldn't swallow. She cast her eyes down. "About everything. The kiss, the-the…" She couldn't continue. The words just wouldn't come out.

All of a sudden, his eyes flashed. "Why do you think the kiss was something to apologize for?"

Malon's head snapped up. Though there was no smile on his face or mirth in his words, there was a jarring hope arising in her that lit her face up.

"So you don't regret what happened?" Malon asked.

"You should know it wasn't the kiss I regret," he said, the undertone so lucid that Malon lowered her head again.

"Yes," she said, trying to not let shame surface into her voice. "I understand that-"

"No," he broke in. "You don't understand. You could never understand. And you never will!"

Malon nearly jumped out of her skin at the outburst. She backed away from him. The previous ice that he was emitting before had heated up considerably.

"You were at one time a child Malon," he roared. "You grew up with a family, friends and your own life! You aren't a copy of your worst enemy!"

Malon tried to open her mouth to speak but he wasn't finished

"Look at me!"

Roughly, he ripped the gloves off his hands and cast them aside. Then he thrust out his hands.

"You see these hands," he commanded. "They aren't mine! This face isn't mine either. It's his. All of it is his."

Malon nearly tripped over her feet trying to give him room to explode if he needed to.

"Without your precious hero," he thundered. "Where would I be?"

She froze and once again couldn't look him in the eye. "Yes…I realize that and I'm sorry-"

"What good is your apology?" he spat. "The damage is done. Though I know now that you could never be freed out of his spell."

Malon shook her head. "That's not true!"

"You lie." His face distorted into a sneer. "I knew about it from the start."

Malon closed her eyes as though in prayer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His chuckle was smoky. "It was in the castle. Don't you remember? In the courtyard."

A reminiscing smirk crossed his face. "He tossed you aside like you had never mattered."

She was silent. It had been like a hard slap in the face. She could only gape stupidly at him. His words stung but it hardly matched the shock of his revelation.

"You were there?" she choked out.

The snarky bastard. Her hand itched to hit him hard enough to make his head spin off his shoulders.

"I saw it all," he told her with a cutting amount of pride. "You really never stood a chance. It's all much clearer now. Did you honestly feel that if he couldn't be yours then you'd go for second best?"

The funniest part was he didn't even seem the slightest hurt even if that fact were true. Instead there was taunting pride. Like he had figured her completely out.

None of that was true. But right now, anger was swelling up so badly inside her that she didn't care if he thought that it was the truth. All she knew was that she wanted to hurt him somehow. Her face became a mask. Her eyes held absolute stillness. There were tears that stung at the back of them but as all the gods as her witnesses, she'd die first before letting them fall in front of him.

"You're right," she said. Her voice was steady with no hint of stumble. "I did just settle for second best."

She didn't even allow him a chance at recovery before lashing at him. "Link has done more in his entire lifetime than you could ever wish to accomplish."

He had the nerve to feign shock. "That is a bit unfair. He did have a bit of a head start you know?"

"You wish," Malon snapped. "You don't even have the right to lick his boots."

Finally, she saw something dangerous leap into his eyes. It burned so damn bright, Malon almost thought to take back those words. That is until that snarky grin took over his lips.

"Why should I," he asked, "when you would be more then willing to do it?" Then he reached out and tapped her cheek.

Before she could even think of anything else to say, she realized that once again he had her in the trickbox and thought of the next best thing.

She slapped him across the face. It was sharp and seemed to echo in the hollow room. The red imprint of her hand stood out in relief against the pale skin.

That was the second time he had ever driven her to act unaccounted for. The bastard knew exactly where to sink the needle. Well, just because his wits were well shielded, it didn't mean the rest of him was.

But by the way his head reverted and the cool stare he was giving her, you would think she'd never touched him! That fire that was blazed before had died back into chilling calmness.

To which he said simply. "I don't remember leaving the door open…I felt a draft."

Shocked by his audacity, Malon raised her right hand once again but this time, he had caught it in mid-flight. Panicked, Malon tried to free herself, but his grasp was too tight.

How could so much strength be in such aristocratic hands?

"A word of advice," he said triumphantly. "Never expect lightning to strike the same place twice. You'll never be so lucky."

Then he released her. Her eyes were brimming with tears. At that sight he felt something inside of him move.

It moved.

He couldn't describe it and he sure as hell wasn't going to announce it.

And then he left her. He just disappeared through the door, leaving important things unsaid and false feelings of hurt. Once he was gone, she broke down. She didn't care who had heard anymore.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me…  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me…_

------------------------------------

_I will ride again_… That was the first conscious thought in its mind as it opened its eyes.

Had it really been to Oblivion? Of course no one can remember. Oblivion is a state of being forsaken. When you are so far-gone to that you aren't even a Nothing. As a Nothing, pieces of you are still left to orbit around. In Oblivion, you're completely lost among beings. You're just gone.

It was as close to confusion as a non-entity could be. It reared its head to look at its master with twin blazes of yellow.

Its master was laughing. But it wasn't only him. There were many laughing faces. Some were familiar and some were new. There was a legion!

"Welcome back my doomed horseman," said the harsh voice. "The time has come for you to rise again…"

-------------------------------

He had stayed in Chemen's Rest for the early part of the night. He wouldn't come out. Luckily no one had been foolish enough to come and visit. Now it was officially the second half of the night.

The window was illuminated by brilliant moonlight. Looking at it, he saw it was only at half.

He knew that soon it would be time for her to leave. He wasn't even sure if he was happy or devastated at the fact.

He had known. He had known that if he had just kept her at an arm's distance, he'd actually get some ruthless Hylian emotion that would attach itself to her. But she had showed him that he needed her. He had been aware of emotions but having never felt them, he couldn't place them. It was like trying to fit a piece of a jigsaw puzzle into the wrong place. Aware that it was a part of a whole but yet couldn't figure how it was pieced together.

If he knew anything at that point, it was the means of survival. Even if he didn't want her around, he still needed a few things explained and how to survive in a new body.

However, he thought he could control whatever emotion he had been introduced to. He would hold no attachment to anyone or anything. Unfortunately, he found something he couldn't control.

It had started out as innocently enough. Then soon it became a danger. This inhabitor started warping him around. Twisting his stomach whenever she came around, making his skin tingle whenever she touched him, his heart pound at the sound of her voice.

He recognized tonight that there was nothing inside him making him feel this way. It was only him. IT was HIM!

Then he heard from the mouth of this lovely creature the whispered name of his worst rival. Link.

Link was the reality. Link was his childhood, his family and his executioner. Without Link, _where_ would he be? He was his shadow. He had been created by a master. He wasn't a true Hylian. Before her, he wasn't a true Hylian and now after her, he wouldn't be.

He slammed his fist into the wall next to the mirror. Pain shot up his arm and he cried out. He looked at it. The beads of blood actually made him smile a little. True Hylians bleed, he knew that. He looked up.

In the mirror…

Something moved. A flash of red hair.

He turned his head. There she stood.

She had been caught. Not speaking another word, she made to leave.

"Don't."

_The very worst part of you…  
The very worst part of you is me_

_----------------------------------------- _

I hope I didn't give too much away or digress too much! Hope you guys like!


	24. Can You Feel This?

Can you feel this?

_Pride can stand thousand trials._**  
**_The strong will never fall,  
but watching stars without you  
my soul cries._

_- Kissing You Des'ree  
_

"Don't."

Malon froze, almost forgetting his supernatural sixth sense. She saw that he was standing in front of the mirror. He was bare-chested and stared intensely at her with sharp earthen eyes.

She dared move closer to him. "Are you all right?"

"All right?" he replied. "That would mean that everything within me is right. And it's not."

Malon bowed her head and nodded. "I know… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean those words I said or for hitting you. I swear I never meant to say Link's name it just slipped-"

"I don't want you to go."

Malon immediately quieted. She looked at him. His eyes were steady and his expression was something she couldn't turn away from. "What?"

"I don't want you to go back to Hyrule."

Malon gulped. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she could. She had expected him to start throwing things, yelling, ordering her away from him. This was something she wasn't prepared for.

"I-I can't stay," she said, over the thickening of her throat. "There are people back home that I have to go back to. I miss my father and Ingo and-"

"You miss Link too don't you?"

Malon cringed. She didn't want to say no because then he'd probably think she was being dishonest. And the truth is she would be.

"A part of me still does," she answered reasonably. "There will always be that part of me that misses him a little."

He turned around to face her. "You did it again."

Malon raised her brow. "What did I do?"

"I don't understand how you do it," he said slowly. "Without even touching me you can hurt me."

Those words stung her. She wanted to remedy that. She went to him. But he backed away

_Heaving heart is full of pain.  
Oh, the aching…_

"How do you do it?" he questioned. "How can you hurt me without touching me?"

Malon's heart flurried in response. "We can hurt each other with words as well. Sometimes we don't know that we do but we still do. It is emotional pain; but it hurts just as bad as physical sometimes if not worse."

"Like wanting?" he asked.

She was pensive a moment, "Yes."

He was beautiful in the crescent light. Malon's heart ached.

"Hunger is not the only wanting that's painful is it?" he asked solemnly though he knew the answer.

Her eyes became wet when she shook her head. "No it isn't."

_Touch me deep, pure, and true_,

Suddenly his eyes frosted over at her sign of emotion. He turned back to the mirror. "What would I know about emotion, or pain, or happiness? I'm not real."

Malon immediately began to protest. "Yes you are."

"I'm only a reflection Malon," he murmured darkly. "The man in the mirror. I'm not the man."

He was quiet a moment before he spoke again.

"I feel nothing," he told her. "Nothing."

Malon could do nothing but stare at his back. She was feeling a cold burn travel up her spine. She had to do something. Reach out to him. This was her fault.

She remembered the last time she'd ever initiated any type of intimacy, it back fired. But somehow tonight she didn't feel it would. Goddesses be with her for what she was a bout to do.

_Touch me deep, pure, and true_,

She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. She took one of his hands in hers.

His hand wasn't like the one of a laborer. Thick, calloused and sausage-fingered. Rather his was smooth and graceful like an organist and not a warrior. It was ivory in color, almost glowing.

"Tell me if you can feel this."

Tenderly, she stroked her own fingers over the back of his hand. The softness of her touch sent indescribable sparkles shimmering up his arm. They excited all the fibers that which made up his flesh.

Odd bumps rose on his arms.

"Yes." He started to smile. "I feel that."

Malon stroked his hand over and over, "How does that feel to you?"

He closed his eyes. "Like what I would say a warm breeze would feel like. I don't feel like my mind is with my body. I'm outside myself."

Malon didn't let go. Instead she closed her eyes and with a tremble, raised his hand to her chest. Her heart was racing.

"Now tell me if you can feel this?"

_Gift to me forever _

His hand began to shake a little. He _could feel_ the rapid, pulsing thumping under her skin.

He could also feel the curve of the pillowing softness of her breast.

Now came the emotions ricocheting within him. Each feeling was like a fist to the stomach over and over.

He was growing warmer. Blood was rushing to his center, making him queasy. He could feel…feel it consume him. His own sluggish heart began to kick up.

"Y-yes," he said tightly. "Yes…yes."

Malon's eyes fluttered open. He felt he would go blind. Her eyes were mesmerizing. He was drowning never wanting to resurface.

"I want you to tell me one more thing." Her voice was darker. Seducing.

"What?" he rasped softly.

"Can you feel this?"

_'Cause I'm kissing you_.  
_I'm kissing you._

She twined her hands behind his head, right into those curlicious sable locks and brought his head to hers.

Her lips, full and lush, against his clasping around them.

This time it felt much different…

His body screamed. Rushes rose through him. His senses were hyper-active.

Her kiss tasted like life!

Naturally sweetened with the joys. Warm as the sun and as fresh as the rain.

She had only meant to chastely kiss him and nothing more. However the moment her mouth touched his pout, there was no control. He was honey sweet and she was the bear. Her tongue was licking and suckling on him as he responded.

_Touch me deep, pure, and true,  
Gift to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
I'm kissing you._

Her hand drew down his bare back towards the waistline of his trousers. Her hand dipped in as his knee jiggered between hers.

She pulled him in by his slim hips. Her mouth was working his.

_What am I doing!_ She had to stop now.

She pulled away but he wanted more.

He pulled her back and recaptured her lips with his.

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?_

His tongue snaked out to tease the tender pink silk of her mouth. In surprise, her gasp allowed him to slide his tongue in.

His fingers held those rose red strands in a bunch, sliding down like a rope. His lips in a fast hypnotic beat with hers.

_'Cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you_

He was feeling it all. The ripples of pleasure shuddered his form. His body was rolling against hers driving towards the wall.

What was that?

There was a tightening. It was unbearable. It was driving him to do more. No. Not this. He won't do it. He wouldn't hurt her.

She must have known too because she all of a sudden tightened her hold on him. Her nails were clutching the skin of his back.

He could feel her fear. Like she knew there was something beyond this and she was afraid to go there.

He stopped. She was trembling. She was near tears.

"Malon?" he asked alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

Malon couldn't help but laugh. He was so innocent to some things. Little did he know how close they had come…

"No. No you didn't hurt me at all," she assured him, smoothing back some of the tousles that fell over his forehead. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to do something…something I shouldn't do."

He nodded. He knew that now wasn't the time.

That fear was still there until she blinked and it was gone.

He let her go and watched her walk away. Before she could walk out the door, she looked at him. The soft blue light of evening framed him with an aura of beauty and of darkness.

It was his eyes that were the main allure. They were so big, brown and curious. Though that was what usually led someone to their death. How could something so dangerous have such a celestial mask?

And just like that, she knew what it was like to touch the sky. He took her farther than she ever could have imagined with Link. With just a kiss.

Imagine if they were to…

She had to leave. Abort the mission. Get the hell out of there before something else happened.

She could only smile at him before going through the door. Once it closed, she slumped down the stone, giggling drunkenly. She'd never felt so good in her life. Times had come but this was like the feeling you'd get if you stood at the top of the tallest mountain. Or if you were the slayer of a huge dragon. She'd never felt so fulfilled in her life. She half stumbled half tripped down the hall. Then she started to laugh and dance down the hallway. She spun like a child presented with the promise of summer.

She was just so _happy!_

-----------------------------


	25. The Gift You Can Never Return

This chapter contains some sexual content. To Wyrvvn: no worries. I have a plan for dear sweet Link's eyes.

------------------------------------------

_When Malon opened her eyes again, she found herself back home._

_In the blazing inferno that had become of her home. This wasn't right. She hadn't had this dream in days. What happened? _

_She moved forward, barely looking at anything around her. Calloused as the horses charred around her, she simply strode forward, deedle dee to the rest of the world around her._

_She had already known why she was brought back here. It was now about time to end it here and now._

_She reached out and opened the door to the burning home and went up the stairs. No knives, no rope, no weapon and no waiting,_

_There he stood. Malon glanced at the obscene corpses of her father and Ingo. Her heart was steady and her expression true._

_He turned at the sound of her entering with that fiendish grin on his face._

_Malon felt no inclination to drop to her knees. It was a sure sign she was doing something right._

_The Torch returned in his hands. "Your turn Sweetness."_

_He raised the torch._

"_I forgive you."_

_And that stayed his hand._

_Malon only stared back at him. Her eyes were calm and her smile serene. _

"_What?"_

"_It's over Link," she told him. "I can let you go now."_

_Link dropped the torch and all of sudden let out a very uncharacteristic cry of frustration. "No you can't! I'll always be around to haunt you! There's no getting rid of me."_

_Malon bowed her head. "I know," she admitted. "But if I can just embrace you rather than drive you away, you can't hurt me anymore."_

_And she did. She threw her arms around him and held on tight. _

_He squirmed to fight her off but soon his arms slid around her back. And then he disappeared in a brilliance of light._

-------------------------------------

She stirred and finally her eyes opened.

She actually felt a smile cross her face. The dream was finally over. It had been time to let go and she let him go.

Her head lolled sideways and spotted _him_.

He was sitting at the writer's desk across from the bed she slept. His back was presented to her but by the way his hand moved she could tell he was drawing. She made no sound as she eased her way out of bed and towards the desk.

She poked her head over his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

His eyes ghosted over her before he gave her a lazy smile. Then he gently pushed the paper up so she could have a better look.

The drawing was of a girl. She had a gentle face and was clouded by pillows. The image and likeness was lazy and yet peaceful.

"Is that me?"

He went back to his drawing. "I must say you are a bit more interesting to draw than a bowl of bread."

Malon shrugged. "Well if you're going to put it that way…"

He gave a small chuckle and tugged a few strands of her hair. She pulled back. "Now come on. Get out so I can change."

"You're blushing again," he noted.

Malon looked up for help."I won't be long I promise."

He rose up, ready to take the drawing but Malon put her hand over his. "No. Leave it here."

He looked at her with such intensity that Malon felt a tremble ripple through her skin. He put a hand to her cheek.

Before anything could happen next, the appearance of Jonalir froze them in their tracks.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Jonalir exclaimed. "I'll come back."

Malon tried to hide her smile behind her hand. "That's all right Jonalir." She removed her hand. "What is going on?"

"I just wanted to say that tonight Meira and I are preparing a last special meal for Malon before she has to go back…"

Daring a look over at Dark Link, Malon couldsence the tension in his form.

She jumped in. "That sounds wonderful."

Jonalir clapped his hands. "Excellent. I'll just go get started on it and everything. Go on with whatever you were doing. I'll just be going now. See you later on."

And then he zipped through the wall.

Dark Link's head lifted. Malon went to speak but he cut her off. "All right...I'll just be on my way." He tugged on his ear and he smiled at her but this time it didn't quite reach his eyes.

He turned to the door but Malon grabbed his arm. "Wait. I have an idea."

She breathed out. "Why don't you just come with me? Come back with me to Hyrule."

He sighed. "You know I can't do that Malon. I can't live among you without causing a stir. There are many reasons why I would not be welcomed there."

Malon's head bowed. "No. I understand that but what kind of life can you have here? You'll never be able to leave the temple. You can't keep disguising yourself without having to worry about getting caught."

He turned toward the desk top and ran his fingers over it. "They'll eventually forget me. So will you."

Malon snorted quietly. "That's not possible."

He reached for her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pressed his lips to her forehead. Malon closed her eyes and gave a small laugh. She liked this new affection. Who would have thought him capable of it?

"I have told you before," he said. "It's my concern Malon not yours anymore,"

He let go of her. "I'll leave you to get yourself ready."

Before she could say another word, he had gone through the door.

------------------------------------------

The night seemed to drag. Malon pulled on her dress. The best she had, made of a white bedsheet and a brown belt fashioned from an overcover. There wasn't much she could do with her hair. She let it alone. She made one last critical look in the looking glass.

All right it wasn't the glamour of the masquerade gown. It just hung simply from her frame like a housedress. The bodice was white and the sleeves were unfashionably short but the heat made any thinglonger unbearable.

The desert heat was usually stagnant, though tonight when she gave a look out the window, the winds were coming in from the east. The sand stirred gently. Hopefully there wasn't a storm on the rise.

She crossed into the hall that connected the boarding quarters to a main dining room. The doors were closed.

Malon knocked twice on the doors.

Jonalir's head popped through the solid wood. "Ahoy wanderer. State your purpose and we might let you in if you prove honorable."

Malon grinned. "To stuff my belly like a holiday hog. Now let me in."

Jonalir ducked back inside. The latch lifted and the door opened.

Immediately, Malon breathed in the warm fragrant scent of the main course meat. She recognized it as lamb.

"Make yourself comfortable," Meira told her. "We aren't serving until our other guest has arrived."

"Then there's no need to wait."

All but Jonalir looked up in surprise. "Oh good," he said with glee. "Now it won't get cold."

Malon couldn't really think of anything to say. She turned her head around to follow Jonalir as he passed through the wall but once he was gone she had no choice but to look back at Dark Link.

All things considered she had to find something else to call him.

He looked very well. He wore black hose that were moderately straight legged and a grey shirt. His hair was a sable tousle; some strands strayed across his forehead.

He had his arms wrapped around himself as though there was a chill only he could feel.

Meira took the opportunity to back away. "Please have a seat," she said though she was being inviting, it sounded more like she was expecting him to be difficult.

He didn't say anything. Instead his eyes went to Malon. She gave him such a big grin that her entire face hurt. Then she pulled out a chair and settled herself down.

There was all of a sudden a loud banging sound. To which Meira's response was to automatically reach over and open the door at Dark Link's back.

"I keep forgetting!" Jonalir apologized as he sped towards the table.

He set the trey onto the table and dashed back through the door. The meat was in fact mawneye. Malon helped herself to a share.

Then she reached out for her companion's dish even though he hadn't moved toward the table yet.

Malon sighed and drew her hand back after he didn't react. "Suit yourself. Though I can't promise you'll enjoy it after it gets cold."

He turned his face away not letting her see his eyes before he lowered his arms and settled himself into a chair.

All right. She had suspected that things would get awkward again. She'd have to have been an idiot if she thought that everything between them would now right themselves out after a kiss. Or two. And then him admitting that he didn't want her to leave…

Malon jumped up as if she had sat on a pin. "Here give me your plate. I just spotted many good pieces for you."

He didn't even bother to try and act unscathed as she hustled over and snatched the dish from under his hand.

Meira was about to interject when Jonalir made his return with a trey of carp and a bowl of herbed bread.

Malon quickly finished filling his plate and held it out to him. When he took it, his fingers brushed hers. She lingered a moment. Just to see if he would react oddly.

He pulled the plate back but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

Jonalir had begun to speak. "I do hope the wine is to your liking. It's a golden currant."

Malon moved toward her seat and proceeded to heap the potatoes. Truthfully the only wine she'd ever had was nettle. "I'll have some if you please."

Jonalir filled her cup. She drank.

It was sweet with no harsh bite to follow after. She would drink it again.

He had started eating. The look of him was amusing. She found herself thinking about him when she first showed him how to eat. A pang of longing slapped against her heart.

Not a word was said by either Hylian or specter as they ate. Malon finished her first plate and began picking at her second.

Suddenly, Dark Link ducked under the table.

"I had hoped that I could give you this after we ate," he began. He rose out of his chair, holding a book. "But I didn't feel like waiting." He stepped toward Malon's end of the table and set the book down in front of her.

She peered at the title of the tome. 'Chemen.' The book was bound in leather and scripted in black.

"You had said you were going to school for studying foreign places and languages," he said as she turned the pages. "I figured that you would like this."

The gesture was far more thoughtful than Malon gave him credit of possessing. The thought of that just made her chest tighten. She didn't want to look at him in fear of showing him too much in her eyes. However if she didn't, she'd be a coward. Slowly she raised her head.

"It's wonderful," Malon said at last. "I don't know how to thank you. I didn't even get you anything."

"You didn't have to," he said to her. "You've given me much."

Damn these tears! Was it necessary to get this emotional? Then Malon smiled to herself. Yes. Yes it was.

There was silence. Nobody dared to speak until Jonalir ever the one for hating awkward silences, leapt from his place at the table.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

-----------------------------------

It was the night before Solissay. Talon sat in the chair by the window. Next to him on the table was a large chunk of holiday cake untouched.

He stared at the field where many had gone to celebrate. He could hear their music.

The winds were cold. One seemed colder than the last one. Dang fools out there'll catch their death. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him but instead it felt like it was squeezing the life from him. Unable to take this anymore, he got up to warm by the fire.

There was a knock on the door but Talon didn't bother to answer. The person, who happened to be Ingo, let himself in. He held a piece of pumpkin pasty on a dish.

"I brought cha somethin' else," Ingo said. "It's yer favorite."

Talon made no answer and Ingo sighed. He walked over to the table where he saw the cake hadn't been touched as well. He could do nothing except set the dish down.

"You have to eat at some time Talon."

Talon _didn't _eat for the first four or five days since Malon's disappearance. Then when he went to the courtyard for some solace, two guards had found him completely unconscious. In fear of a second time around, Ingo had been bringing him whatever food and staying there until he finished eating.

"Have faith Talon," Ingo tried again. "I believe that we'll be seeing Malon tomorrow."

"Are you so sure?" Talon replied. His tone was vacant.

Ingo was silent. Whether dead or alive, Malon would be coming home tomorrow. Though he was sure of that, he didn't want to tell Talon that.

Talon scoffed. "There is nothing you can say to help."

"No sir there isn't," Ingo agreed softly. "I don't mean to sound cold but whatever happened to Malon, she-she wouldn't want you to waste away like this."

For a moment he wasn't sure if he was talking for Malon or rather himself. Ingo wanted Malon back as much as Talon did. However, there was also nothing that could be done. Not now, not yet. And wasting away like this wouldn't bring her back.

"You make it sound like she's already gone," Talon said. "And you might indeed be right. Just now when next Solissay comes around, I'll dread it. And the one after."

Ingo inhaled. He didn't want to make it sound like all was lost but no matter how he presented the case it just sounded bleak.

"Talon-"

"Ingo please," Talon pleaded. He turned from the fire, brushed past Ingo and grabbed the pumpkin pasty dish. Then he settled on the bed and began shoving it down.

"I'm eating now Ingo," Talon snapped around a mouth of crumbs. "You can go."

Ingo bowed his head. Without another word, he went to the table and picked up the cake plate. Once it was snatched out of his hand, Ingo disappeared around the door and never looked back again.

-----------------------------------

There wasn't anything left for her to do.

Malon finished wrapping her belongings and put them away for tomorrow. Against her judgment, Malon was going to leave him something. It wasn't supposed to be something to remind him of her but rather just something she wanted to give him.

It was only simple ring suspended on a chain. It hadn't cost much in the market but it was supposed to symbolize that life constantly goes on around and around in a circle no matter the birth or death.

She walked across towards the Temple, holding a lantern to light her path along the way. The winds were still stirring the sands. Malon took extra care to keep her face away.

She knocked on the door twice.

There were a few beats before the door creaked open. Malon pushed it open.

Nobody was around.

Not that it really mattered. All she wanted to do was leave the chain in Chemen's Rest and then get out.

The rooms were set up in a maze-like architecture which sometimes if you weren't careful you'd end up in the wrong place. Malon found the room quickly enough and eased the door open.

It was empty.

He wasn't there. Not asleep, not in front of the mirror, nowhere.

Good enough. It would be easier just to leave the chain and then go.

Malon moved towards the mirror. Reaching up, she hung the chain around the point at the crown of it.

All right now she'd just be on her way.

She closed the door behind her. A sudden panic rose in her throat. What if he caught her?

Why did it matter?

She couldn't face him. Not one on one.

Cursing her cowardice, she forgot where she was going. She reached for a handle. The wood work on the door was familiar. It went to the courtyard bath.

She opened it a crack and her eyes bugged

As it turned out it she found him.

He was in the bath.

She ducked back into the hall shrouding herself with the door. That was bit embarrassing. He didn't seem like he had seen her.

_All right now walk away,_ she willed at her feet. _Just keep moving._

But her traitorous body wouldn't obey her. She leaned her head forward to angle her gaze through the crack.

He was standing in the alcove of the mock mountain. The cascade surrounded him in a molten glass shield. Like it was attempting toprotect him from all the things Malon wished to do to him right now.

Malon clutched at door handle starching the space wider. His naked back was to her, exposed and vulnerable to her amorous scrutiny. His skin was like white marble. The droplets of water caressed parts of him she itched to caress.

Her breathing came in short gasps. The fact that the delicious frame he etched was just so within her reach and yet she was holding herself back was torturous.

His hands drew through his loose dark curls and he arched his neck back letting the water beat down on him. His eyes heavy lidded with the pleasure of it.

Before she could stop herself, she slipped in through the stretch of space. She waited to see if he could hear her. He made no indication of it and therefore she moved closer.

Closer.

Closer still until she dared to step into the pool. The white dress she wore billowed through the water with every step.

Finally he turned around. She froze in fear but his eyes were drawing her in. She urged deeper into the pool.

For a moment they stared at each other through the thin wall of water. The way most animals probably sized each other up before they commenced tomate.

Finally his hand reached out and through that wall.

Out for her.

Once she took it, she knew that there would be no going back.

And she didn't want to turn back.

She took his hand. No regrets.

He drew her to him through the veil that divided them.

Lips on lips, hands through her hair all of it was whipping around them as did the torrents of water.

He moved behind her pressing her back against his front. He slipped one hand up, over her breasts, sliding under the material, untying the meddlesome laces.

The other hand was bolder, going lower into the newly opened laces until…

She let out a strangled yelp. The cloth of her dress fell from her shoulders.

Then slowly he drew her in to the darkness of the cave.

R & R. Much thanks


	26. Solissay

1Phew! I'm glad you guys liked that. I didn't want to get into a lot of detail because sex scenes are a bit hit or miss so I figured maybe I'll save the smut for later. I finished this chapter in two days which for me is one hell of record. Anywho continue the reviewing and everything, makes me happy to hear from ya...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of Solissay. There would be cheering and celebration and presents for every citizen of Hyrule.. There would even be some of that in the castle. Though many of them would be anxious. Tonight they would learn if there was promise of war.

Link didn't sleep at all. He ransacked the kitchen help for meatbread and a chugger of brum in passing. They had been too busy preparing the Solissay meals to miss it.

He was now sitting alone on the rise of grey wall where he'd seen Malon singing seven years ago.

He sucked down another gulp of brum. His brain was fogging of course. The shit was really strong and it was only half the bottle already.

"_You know it won't kill you to admit that thinking back now, you wish you just kept walking to the castle that day."_

Link jolted. The voice he heard sounded corporal. He wasn't alone!

He jumped up. Not a good idea when you feel like you were whipped around a windmill at top speed. He stumbled backwards clutching at the Stone for leverage.

"S-show yourself," he declared swaggered in all ways.

"_Pathetic. Hero of Time sitting up here all by his onesies and drowning in his angst like some gutter fool."_

He pulled out the kitchen knife he had been eating with and began to haphazardly slice around in front of him.

"Come on!" he challenged as he struggled to focus. "Don't hide! I'll take you!"

"_Don't be an idiot. You couldn't take on a cute little bunny right now. This isn't you, Link."_

The voice materialized. A black shadow with two lazy red lights as eyes.

"You've survived the most traumatic battles ever placed in front of a warrior and yet me kidnaping one little girl would drive you to...this." He made a condescending motion with his hand.

"Get the fuck outa my head!" Link snapped. In his delirium he jerked the bottle to splash the brum in the shadow's face. Of course it had no effect and only made a wet splat onto the grass.

"That was really mature, Link," it chastised. Then it's eyes turned brighter. "Well if this form doesn't please you, how about this one?"

Suddenly the shadow shifted its face and colored. Pretty soon he was staring into the eyes of his betrothed. She was sneering.

"Or maybe this one?"

Next thing he knew red began to bleed over the blonde and the features shifted.

"Oh Link," the Mock Malon sapped. "Why did you hurt me so? Why couldn't you just admit that you lied to me? Why couldn't just be man enough to admit that you prefer to fuck blondes?"

"This isn't you Malon!" he crowed. He threw the cursed bottle of brum against the wall where it smashed into shards. "Go away!"

"What's wrong, Link?" she taunted. "Can't handle the truth? It's far too ugly to bear without the help of a pretty mouth to speak it."

"Is this a means of revenge?" he shouted, not caring who saw him raving drunkenly at thin air. "You wanted this, Malon? Are you coming from the grave to herald my failure?"

"Link get serious," she snarked. "I'm just here to make you miserable until you come save me from the oh-so horrid conditions I'm in."

Link teetered backwards. He absently swiped at the hair that fell in front of his eyes but he didn't finally catch them until his second try. "Oh-so horrid? Why do you say that? You sound like he was offering you a cozy place to stay."

Her grin was sadistic and Link had a hard time looking at it. "Something tells me that would bother you more than finding me dead."

Link grabbed her shoulders. Or at least it felt like that. "Don't say that!"

"Is it possible that maybe since he had gotten this soul, he might just be taking your place in my heart?"

He threw her from him. "I won't hear this!"

He turned away and plugged his fingers in his ears. It was no use. He could still hear her voice in his head.

"How very selfish you are. Did you honestly think that while you married and started a family, I'd spend my days pining over you. That just one day I would hope and pray that you'll come home to me a free man. The thought that you might not be the head of my heart anymore would just kill you wouldn't it? I think you would prefer to find my cold lifeless corpse rather than in the arms of another man."

He made braying sounds now. Something anything to block out the voice but it still remained. That horrible ghost of his conscience was circling him, her voice was spinning around him.

"Why can't you just say it?" she pestered. "Even the greatest heroes have their vices. It will be our little secret. Come on! Set yourself free! Do it! Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"NO!" Then he lunged for her, hitting and swinging for all he was worth.

"Sir! Sir! Stop it!"

Link could hear the sounds of the sentries. His fists found nothing but the grass to rip and punch.

Her image shimmered out from under him. He barely felt the iron clasp of hands dragging him to his feet.

Zelda brought up the rear. Her eyes were wide in worry at the sight of her betrothed raving like a drunken lunatic. His shirt was untucked and gaping at the neck.

She held out her right hand and "lifted" his feet out from under him. The guards released him as he began to rise into the air. He kicked and flailed.

"Put me down now!" he shouted. "I said now!"

Zelda nodded and obeyed. He hit the ground hard, the wind drove out of his lungs. He became still. One guard checked over him to make sure the fall combined with the high concentration of alcohol in his system didn't kill him.

"What happened?" Zelda asked easily.

One guard removed his helmet. He was older than the others and he spoke with elegance. "My apologies for the disturbance your majesty. I had seen him on my patrol, taking his meal at the wall. Of course I left him all things considered. But then he began talking and then raging at nothing. I had the called the rest of the guards for backing."

Zelda pondered and was deeply troubled by this news. "What was he saying? The best to your recollection."

"I'm afraid it was too far from my earshot to say," he admitted. "Though as I came closer with the guards, he was spouting some words that I cannot repeat in the presence of a lady."

Zelda raised her brows. This wasn't Link's nature to be so reckless. He wasn't perfect for his young age and of course he was entitled to a slip up. But what if someone had seen him? It would have meant serious trouble.

"Bring him to his chambers where he can rest," Zelda replied dully. "None of you shall speak a word of this to anyone. Not even the King. We will make the most of this Solissay. When night falls, prepare yourselves for anything."

She abruptly left them with their orders. She couldn't stop disgust from crawling up her throat. What in the name of the Three had gotten into him? He had never turned to drink as an aid for anything. These passed nine days all he did was train and train and sharpen blades. Now the day has come and he falls apart.

She wasn't even going to try to figure out why. Deep down she had an inkling of what Link was facing. However if she dug any deeper, she feared she herself would be in for a world of pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason the mattress on which she slept on was more comfortable than she remembered.

She was too tired to open her eyes. Her body was fatigued and her muscles ached. Thoughts , no memories opened like a flood gate and thus forced her to open her eyes to see if it was true.

There was a form lying beside her. He was on his back and his head lolled away from her. His arm had been holding her close to him, tucking her full flush to his body.

Chemen's Rest had been their final stop.

She grimaced as she tried to move. The pain in her lower body was dull but in truth she wouldn't have traded the feeling for the world.

His selflessness was much appreciated. The experience in all its glory had been nothing short of enlightening and fulfilling and...and...there was no other words.

It had been like pushing a series of buttons. If he touched here or if she used her tongue there, there would be a rewarding gasp or even to some part a pleasured scream. The memories were vivid. She could feel his hands entwined with hers, his eyes locked on hers, his lips caressing her skin. The sound of the water crashing around them.

And it didn't stop at the bath either.

Malon nuzzled into the warmth of the sheets from their bodies. The musk of their loving encircled them.

She rolled over and decided to play with a few strands of his hair. She breathed it in. He smelled like rain. Rain and something darkly sweet. She pressed her lips against his forehead. Then she went to his cheekbone. Then she looked at the part of his chest where his heart would be.

That had been the first part of him that had become real. She pillowed her cheek on that area, listening for the sound of it. Just the faint thrumping against her face filled her entire body all over again with sunlight. She gave his chest a grateful kiss. A heart that she was grateful to hear beating.

He moved beneath her. His head turned towards her but his eyes remained closed.

Malon could only look at him with a warm and happy smile. Nothing could ever look better against white sheets than his unclothed body.

He reached up and began gently tracing his fingers over her face as though he were trying to remember her by feel. She turned her face into his hand.

He never woke up. Instead he only held out both arms so Malon could settle herself within them. She lay her body across his, keeping her cheek pressed to his chest. Without caring one wit of what was happening and what was yet to come, Malon allowed herself to be lulled to sleep, letting him take her with him to the world where dreams may come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presently, a guard was rushing up the stairs with a lighted torch. Dusk was upon them and he had to get to the room where Link had been resting.

There was someone standing in front of his door.

The guard froze.

His scream shattered in his throat as the figure fell upon him, silencing him forever.

Link jolted awake. Without second thought, he snatched the letterknife from his bedtable. His head was pounding and his stomach was lurching horribly. He threw open the door, brandishing the letterknife.

A group of four guards had heard the scream and had come running only to find themselves face to face with a rabid hero, the sliver blade warding them all back.

"What are you all doing here?" Link hollered. "I could've killed any one of you right just now!"

"No disrespect sir," said one as he gestured with the long spear he held. "We heard a scream up from our post just bellow."

"Why are you patrolling the ground bellow for?" Link asked.

The one that had spoken gave him an odd look. "The princess gave us orders to stand bellow in case anything should happen. The moon is rising at full swell. We sent Keiko up to rouse you and then we heard him scream."

All eyes went to the floor. Nothing there. No body or evidence of murder.

Link held the blade up into the light where the tip glittered dangerously. "It ends tonight, Now."

He dashed into the room grabbing his old blue tunic and the sheath of weapons he had prepared. The rest followed him like a death march up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda stood in the audience chamber, the cold feeling of foreboding tightening a wire around her belly.

Her father stood with Ingo and Talon.

The celebrations of the castle were over. Now at the moon's rise, guards had been sobered and placed on their patrol. The servants were to stay into the audience chamber at all times. The Surgeon and healer stood at their post with the Twin witches Koume and Kotake.

There was an agitated murmur in the crowds until the doors opened, revealing Link and a few men.

"Link?" she called out as he approached. He stopped in front of her.

"Order for these men to stay behind," he whispered.

"They were meant to come after you if there was any trouble," Zelda insisted.

"Please Zelda," he told her. "It is not I who needs the protection. If it will ease your mind choose one and leave the rest. "

Zelda took in a breath and then she nodded. "Men take your places among the others," she told them steadily. She pointed at the guard to the right. "You are to come with us."

The moon outside had just begun to wane. The time was now.

He made a steady ascent up the stairs. Zelda and the guard behind him and the Twin witches along with Ingo made the rear.

It was cold in the corridor. Link pulled a sword free and pointed in front of him.

"We aren't safe here anymore," he told Zelda as he entered the threshold of the wrecked red curtains. "There is something on the loose in the castle."

There was no organ music this time. Their voices echoed in the still stone way leading to that hated purple-gold door.

Zelda gripped her skirts in tight fists trying to keep up. "Why? What happened?"

"One of the guards on watch," he began, not stopping a beat. "He screamed outside my door. He was as good as gone by the time I got outside."

Zelda paled.

"There wasn't a body," he reported when they made it to the end. "But it's best if we keep everyone mostly in one place."

He fitted his hand around the gold insignia and waited until the door slid up in place for them to enter.

The room was beckoning. The lights glowing a dim red casting that seducing allure around the room.

Zelda glared around the room. "As soon as this is over, I'm having this room hollowed."

Link looked up and around. This didn't make sense. How did moonlight get into the room? The room was windowless.

"It comes from a false wall. It has to," Zelda told him. "There should be a window behind it."

"Koume?" he called towards the witch. "Do you have the lens on you?"

"I do," Kotake replied instead. She produced it from the pocket hidden in her robes. She gave its rose hued glass a quick clearing wipe and handed it over to him.

He accepted it and held it up towards the wall in front of him. Then he turned.

In the back wall, the far corner was a window only seen through the glass. The image of the swollen moon perfect. He let the lens down.

"Link!" he heard Ingo shout. "The mirror! It's moving."

His head turned. Every single one of the candles were killed, pitching the party into darkness. The only light available was from the long awaited moon.

The glassy reflection was wavering.

"_As the shadow of a rose in a mirror of silver, as the shadow of a rose in a water-pool, so was the rose that blossomed on the topmost spray of the Tree_." Kotake chanted.

Link's heartbeat hastened at the sight.

"None of you come after me," Link told them. "I'll return before you know it."

He reached out for Zelda and embraced her. His eyes held an unspoken promise before he finally faced the mirror.

He touched his fingers to the fluid that had become of the reflective surface. It was cold and vicious around his skin. Soon he plunged his hand into its depths. His arm followed. Then the whole right side of his body.

Finally all that remained of him was his left arm which was finally swallowed up like a hapless swimmer in a seastorm.

Zelda couldn't help herself anymore. She went to the mirror and plunged her hands forward.

The glass had already solidified.

"Wha-" Zelda searched every inch of the glass for a soft spot. Anyway to get to him.

"It's no use Princess," Koume told her with a hand on her shoulder. "There's a reason why it's called the Shadow of a _Rose _and not _Roses_."

Only one can go. Zelda realized with a defeated sigh.

"Ramo," she shouted to the guard. "Get to the audience chamber and bring two other men with you when you return."

He went to obey her order.

"Then it's best for all of you to get back to the chamber as well," she said faintly.

"What about you Lady?" Ingo asked.

"I'm staying here," Zelda proclaimed. "I'm not leaving until something comes through that mirror."

Ingo came up beside her. "Neither am I."

Koume sighed as she moved toward Zelda and Ingo. "We took it this far. We will see it to the end as well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Solissay holiday had been rough on a few of the residents of the Kakariko Village. Namely the ones who had one too many drinks.

One man stumbled to the front of the gates and slumped against the wall, his belly full from turkey and Solissay pudding cake.

He took a pull from the long pipe he had clenched in between his teeth.

It had been a wonderful day. Food, beautiful gifts, drinks, family, drinks, dancing, drinks...

He scratched his thigh before something caught his attention. The angry pounding of hooves on the field. He looked up.

His gaze was addled. The image of the man on the black steed was fuzzy. He didn't even seem corporal. He seemed almost ghostly.

The horse checked his speed. Rearing up on its hind legs, it gave a loud whiny.

The combination of the drinks and the weed-pipe delayed his regular fear factor. Though he wasn't sure if he had seen him.

Then his question was answered.

The steed began pumping at full throttle in the direction of the village. He let out a strangled scream as the thing moved at supernatural speed towards him.

He made to run. His legs tangled themselves in the new confusion of being used. He fell.

Nonononononononononono!...He scrambled up.

It was too late. The thing drew its blade...

The poor villager's head was separated from his neck and landed with a meaty thud before he could make a cry for mercy.

Nothing left of him but a bloodstain across the grass...and the wall.

The Horseman stopped to triumph in his work. He eyed the village with a voracious hunger.

This appeared to be a nice place to start.

_No! Stick to the plan_.

But he could always get back on track. For now who was to stop him from getting a bit of satisfaction...


	27. A Change in the Wind

1Thanx for the heads up on the commas Crazymark.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He could only describe the feeling of the gilded hall like he was externally warm but inside he was freezing.

The candles were...floating. He lifted a cautious finger to touch one as it hovered by his head. It was solid wax all right.

The hall stretched far, ending at a corner that turned left. Link held a hand at his hip ready to draw at any indication of danger.

How would he know where to go beyond this? His compass wouldn't work in here. He followed the hall with hesitant steps.

_Keep going you idiot, _he berated himself. _You might not have a lot of time._

By the time he reached the turn, he unsheathed his long sword to save the trouble of having to do it at a point of ambush.

The hall at the other end was brilliant blue. He didn't even pretend to not make a connection of where he'd seen this before. It was much shorter than the other one. It ended at a staircase going down only.

He threw a look behind him. Anxiety ran its course successfully through his body. Why he all of a sudden began to regret his actions was beyond him right now.

No. He was going to be an adult. Lock out everything out.

He picked up the pace down the stairs. _So far so good. _

It was a tunnel beneath, a long glowing brook of some sort ran straight through the middle of the floor. It was bright and clean. Good enough to swim through.

His shoes made a gritty scrape as he walked, sword brandished in front of him.

Was this the way? Link looked behind him. The other end was where the brook rushed off and crashed to the bottom of which he couldn't make out very well.

Sounds...

High pitched whistles.

He held out his sword. His hands were steady.

_Nice try asshole. Not throwing me off so well._

Whispers? Where were they coming from?

"_As the shadow of a rose in a mirror of silver, as the shadow of a rose in a water-pool, so was the rose that blossomed on the topmost spray of the Tree_."

Link spun full circle. He dashed the sword against the wall, sliced at the air, anything to find that voice.

The whispers were overlapping.

The brook. It was coming from the brook.

He slid the sword back into place and jumped, plunging into the depths of the cursed water.

He swam. The old tunic filtering through water making it breathable for him as he drove on. His vison was as clear as if he were walking above surface. He kept moving. He would keep moving until he couldn't anymore.

Then the pressure shifted. It began to squeeze him in a vise-grip. He kicked. There was no relief.

A blur of colors stabbed into his eyes while he was propelled into the direction of the mighty current.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has it been?" Ingo pressed from his pacing point.

Zelda kept her eyes ahead. "Nearly fifteen minutes."

Ingo glanced up at the false wall. It was no use to keep looking.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Link landed very hard, face down.

He was soaked to the bone but now he was on land. Hard sandstone land.

_All right. Come on..._

He rolled onto his back., counted to five and sat up.

This room was golden sandstone. Dark red and gold made the room even more majestic looking. Like some desert palace.

Like the Spirit Temple..

The rush of acrid wind onto his wet hair told him his hat was gone.

He drew his sword again. Three..two..one

The moment he hit one. A clay jar rose in mid-air, spun in place and hurtled towards him. He deflected the projectile easily and sent it crashing into the wall.

"Predictable," he practically sang.

Though what wasn't was the slight ripple of displaced air that appeared next to him.

Quickly Link moved behind the statue next to the stairs, sword at the ready.

Within the apparation was the pearly-white essence of a middle-aged man with a long hooked nose.

He slowly began to search around the room. He skimmed toward the broken pieces of pot.

Link spun into view. He charged and with a loud yell, he leapt with the blade ready to hack down.

There was a harsh keen from the specter as he threw up his arms to protect himself.

The sword slid easily through the astral body and landed with a loud ring against the sandstone.

The specter spun around him to which Link turned to face him. The sword was hopelessly useless in this sense. Instead, he only pointed the tip at the quivering specter.

"Who are you?" Link spat harshly. "Speak quickly!"

The specter opened his eyes. If it were even remotely possible, Link could see the recognition in the ghost's eyes.

Link felt unnerved by this sudden reaction. "Who are you?"

"It's...you," he trailed. "By Chemen, there's no mistaking it."

Fuck this. Link got closer. "Where's Malon?"

"Malon?" the ghost whispered. "You're the one from Hyrule."

Where was this going? Was this meant to stall him?

"Tell me if you've seen Malon," he commanded. It wasn't like he could threaten him with anything. "I don't mean to harm you at all. I just want a yes or no."

The ghost still seemed stunned by the appearance of Link.

"Malon...yes. She's here."

Link didn't even let him complete a thought. "Where is she?"

"She's in Chemen's Rest but-"

"How do I get there?"

"Um well, it's beyond this door. You will go through two or three rooms before you get to the corridor. It's the door at the end of the hall but-"

Link turned and ran towards the entrance but never heard the ghost's fleeting whisper of, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Link moved with a speed he wasn't even sure was healthy for him. By the time he reached the last door, he was wheezing and grabbing at the stitch in his left side.

_Come on. You can't quit now._

He took a moment to compose himself and continued on. The door at the end was nothing short of intimidating at this point.

What was behind it?...

He approached with caution. His body grew cold with anticipation.

What was behind it?

What was behind it?

The door was closer and closer with each step. His heart punched against his chest ferociously.

He hesitated before he lifted his hand toward the door. His mind was pumping with preparation for every scenario.

He let the door open just a bit...

The sounds...

Harsh breathing. It was hard and laborious. Was it Malon? Was she sick? Or even dying?

No... there was two kinds of heavy breathing. One was deep and murmurous while the other was higher pitched.

The dawning of truth fell on him like a wet blanket.

He must be in there...with her.

Link angled one blue eye through the crack of the door.

His breath turned to glass in his throat. Every fluid circulating within his body ceased and dropped into his feet. His heart was arrested into an icy claw. He clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

The moonlight cast a silvery illumination onto the upright entwining bodies in front of him. The woman's red hair was dampened with sweat and her legs were locked around the dark-haired man's waist. Her slender back was rolling in waves against him, riding him with everything she had.

This Incubus's hands were roaming up over the skin of her back, gripping tightly as he gently brought her down to lay beneath him. His hips were quickening their pace, knocking between hers.

Her teeth bit down on her lip, her voice on the verge of a salacious scream . Nothing at that point mattered except what she was doing and what was being done to her.

And now Link could see his face perfectly. His teeth were set so together they felt they'd break.

_His _mouth letting heavy breaths escape.

_His _eyes shining with pleasure.

His dark twin.

A tear squeezed its way out of Link's eye and his lungs were crying for him to let himself breathe.

The urge to kill rose in his chest, burning everything inside. He had never felt this way about anyone. Not even Ganondorf. This new hate was frightening and so sudden, he had to back away from the door.

He wanted to rush in. Rush in and chop him into pieces. Yes nothing would give him more pleasure than that.

But he knew that he had to rationalize. He couldn't just run in there. He was frozen in his place. What could he do?

Their moaning was beating into his ears.

_Shut up. Shut up. I'll kill you. I'll kill you both. I swear._

Malon. Malon His hand went to grip the hilt tightly. The bitch was writhing beneath him, squealing like a common whore while everybody at home was in constant fear that her life had been spent.

He wanted to kill her. So much for honor. Fuck honor right now. She had made everyone miserable for the past nine days. He had spent all this time feeling guilty. Feeling like he had failed her. Feeling like he sent her to hell in a handbasket.

He would have rather seen her rotting corpse than this.

His conscience had been right.

The roaring within was building to a crescendo. His hands crushed over his ears.

No...no...no

The torture ended with a sated breath. Link didn't dare look. Instead he grabbed hold of the door, fully aware that he was about to alert them of his presence.

Malon arched her neck, positioning it so her demonic partner could reap all benefits from it. All the while her gaze went to the door.

And directly onto Link.

The look in her eyes was unspoken horror

He slammed the door shut.

_It's time to finish this._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no," Malon breathed. "No. He couldn't."

He eased off of her. "Who? What is going on?"

"No," Malon was incapable of saying much else. "He's here."

What was even more unbelievable was the fact that he didn't seem bothered by the fact that his worst enemy had found his way into his world. He simply gave something of a chuckle and removed himself from Malon. He stood up, unashamed of his nudity, and went for his discarded hose by the bedside.

Malon crumpled into a ball, trying to cover herself completely. "Why is he here? Why? Oh dear Farore, why did he come here?"

He snorted. "Isn't that obvious? He came to save you from me."

Malon clutched the blankets to her breast. "He saw us. He saw everything."

He didn't answer as he buttoned his shirt half-way up and stood.

Malon went to lean over and grab her dress from the floor. "What are you doing? Don't go out there! He's dangerous. He's out there waiting for you. I know him."

"He doesn't frighten me," he replied as though Malon were referring to kitten rather than a lethal champion with murder on his mind.

"But-" Malon didn't get a chance to finish. He was already at the door.

"Just stay here," he told her. "Don't come after me."

Malon struggled to get to her feet but it was too late. He'd already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------

He made his way slowly out of the room. He glanced from side to side. Against his better wishes, he decided against killing the bastard. Though he was glad there would be no more of having to mimic Link's every move.

The bastard has so far ruined every intimate moment with the first person he'd ever shared them with, whether he had been present or not. He wouldn't kill Link, but he would make him sorry.

That is if he could find him...

The hall was too quiet for his tastes. He threw open the door that had the rise of ground in the step. He dashed inside.

Empty. He spun to turn behind...

The door closed, revealing a very familiar face.

His blue eyes were frigid with hate.

----------------------------------------------------------

Malon was struggling into her dress when Jonalir sped into the room.

"Malon," he whimpered. "I think I did something bad."

"There isn't any time for that," she said, tying the laces as tight as she could with shaking fingers. "We just have to stop this before it's too late."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Black versus Blue.

Dark Versus Light

Blade versus Bane.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Two men of identical features, cut of the same unfortunate cloth.

Link wasted no more time. He was armed and his dark twin wasn't.

He swung his blade.

Dark Link arched backward. Link had him at bay, swinging with all the skill that if he hadn't been the prime target of it, he would have commended him of it.

Dark Link twisted, getting a firm grip on the blade's hilt. The wrestle for control was ended when he punched out his fist into Link's face.

Link stumbled back, immediately dropping the sword. Dark Link made for a kick but Link managed to block it and followed up with his own shot to the ear. Dark Link moved back but Link grappled his arm and flung him, sending him colliding into the wall.

He didn't give him enough time to recover. Link scrambled toward him and went to slam the heel of his boot into Dark Link's throat. What he didn't expect was for him to catch his foot, follow up with a kick to the mid-section and to the face.

Link fell back, his nose throbbed and he could feel the slightest trickle of blood. Dark Link suppressed his cry of pain as he got on his knees.

"Please," he said as he made to stand. "This fight is not meant for between us."

Link didn't listen to him. Instead he jammed his fist into the back of Dark Link's knee.

Dark Link yelled, pitching forward. Link leapt.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Horseman had finished making havoc out of Kakariko Village. Many ran, screaming in their plight to the castle.

Now he stood at his prime destination.

The Temple of Time stood in its divine majesty in front of him. He didn't bother checking the horse. He drove it forward up the stairs, its hooves barely gracing the stone.

It flew through the doors without splinter or damage.

He didn't have any time for tire. He raced toward the open space, making a long hurdle over the altar.

The horse screeched in malicious glee.

...approaching the pedestal where the elegant Bane of Evil stood stuck. Unable of take any form of stand except to glimmer defiantly in its place.

As easy as you please, Phantom Ganon snatched out his hand and uprooted the Key to all Dimensions.


	28. Crash and Burn

Yes I know I took a really long time to update…this chapter was unbelievably hard to write and I tried my best with it. Hopefully it will be updated in a lot less time and maybe even finished. Any way I hope it is to your liking. P.S I reposted this chapter due to some corrections.

--------------------------------

Malon ran.

The sound of her feet against the floor was in her ears. Her breathing felt labored in her chest.

He couldn't have come for her. Had she even thought that he'd come for her?

The truth is she thought that she would return, not have anyone actually come for her.

She threw open the doors, the sounds heavier than it had ever been. Jonalir had stayed behind. She didn't need him at the moment.

Final door. She wrenched it open.

She froze in place. She couldn't stop the horror from filling her eyes as two of the men she'd ever loved were lying on the ground, grappled in a death lock. Both of them were bleeding.

Dark Link held Link around the throat. He was grunting with effort. Link was sputtering and slamming his fists into whatever he could to disengage the grip.

"Damn it, listen to me!" he growled at him, withstanding a blow to the cheekbone.

Malon recovered. She let out an earsplitting scream.

"STOP IT!"

The force of the scream made both heads turn to her. Malon nearly stopped breathing.

Their faces.

For a split second, no one in the room moved. The moment almost seemed like it had been inevitable. Like it had been fated from the beginning.

Link, however, was the first one to recover. He punched out as hard as he could. He was done playing.

This blow hurt so much more than any hit he had taken so far. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as another shot to the stomach drove the breath from him. Link quickly swung him in place beneath himself. Dark Link grunted from the pressure, flinching from the feeling of Link, breathing down his neck.

Before Malon could help in any way, a glint of silver flashed from gauntlet to fist and pointed with rock-steady aim at his fallen counterpart.

"NO!" Malon rushed towards them. "Link!"

She skidded to a halt when Link swung the blade into her direction.

"Don't you come any closer," Link warned, as cold and sharp as jagged ice.

She could have been standing in front of Ganondorf himself and yet still not fear him half as much as she feared the look in his eyes right now.

"Link," she pleaded, her voice cracking, "Please… don't do this."

He laughed lightly as though he were genuinely amused by all this. "Why not, Malon? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Malon shook her head. "You're not a murderer, Link. Please just put the knife down."

He didn't listen. Instead, he tightened his hold on the blade and kept it directed at her. "Wrong answer. Give me one reason why I shouldn't bury this into him right now."

Malon darted her eyes to her lover. He however kept his gaze trained on Link. "She can't give you one. You have every right to kill me. Why don't you do it?"

Link didn't acknowledge him. Instead he kept his eyes on Malon. "Malon…"

She had no choice. "I love him."

There it was. Out on the table for all to see. She didn't want to see how Link would react to this. He had acted so rashly that she wished to take it back before it could do anymore damage. But she couldn't.

That's when the doors blasted open. The stone bashed into crumbles.

There was no warning and no corporal cause of the sudden attack but the door behind them also burst into pieces.

There was a great howl. Winds of the strongest sort reamed into the rooms, leaving a whirlwind of destruction in its wake.

The doorway beyond shone with blinding white light. The three occupants of the room threw up their arms to protect their eyes.

Link felt a sharp pulling on his body. The force was beyond his control. His heart was thundering harder and harder. The lighted doorway sucked in as though desperate to swallow him up.

Dark Link was quick. He snatched Link's hands and held on. Malon grabbed him around the waist.

Link tried to kick against the force. His body was being stretched and contorted. Pain scratched at his sides.

Dark Link dug his heels hard into the ground. His fingers were locked iron clasped around Link's, fighting a battle he couldn't afford to lose. Malon was holding on tightly, her tears flying from her eyes.

_Please. I can't lose them. Not both of them. _

As though mocking their sudden unity, the winds began applying pressure behind Malon. It shoved her forward. Malon's frantic bracing at the ground did no good. Her screams were lost as they propelled forward, light penetrating though eyes like hot knives through butter. Then they knew no more.

---------------------------------

Hyrule Castle was being stormed.

Those lucky to have their lives were rushing through the abandoned market. The guards at the bridge were desperate to get as many inside as they could.

Underneath their feet, the ground began to quake. The violent tremble had made a good few fall off balance. Some were able to carry on in their flight whereas some had been trampled into the grass.

One Sheikah slammed onto his front. His hands plunged into the ground and when he looked at them, they were slicked in red, thick fluid.

The ground was bleeding. Blood rushed out of cracks like cuts in flesh.

Inside the castle, before Zelda could react, the mirror blew to pieces, raining out over everyone in the room.

Ingo fell to the floor, screaming. A sliver of glass had lodged into his left eye, popping it like a grape. Zelda slid over towards him and held him in her arms.

Bright white light stung into her eyes. It hurt so much; she ducked her head into her shoulder.

Outside the castle was chaos. The ground was bleeding. The sky contained no light.

What was now even worse was the movement all around Hyrule field. The guards tried to make out what was all of a sudden crawling out from behind the hills and projections of rock. They moved sluggishly. Their steps were erect and stiff.

A piercing screech jarred one guard to look over his shoulder.

He didn't have another second before the undead stallion reared up, hooves flailing.

The guard stood no chance as he fell with a dead splash into the moat.

The horse and rider drove through the fleeing crowd, squelching the bloody ground under its hooves. It was heading right towards the growing legion on the horizon.

The second guard named Pero panicked. "Close the bridge! Close the Bridge! CLOSE THE BRIDGE!"

There were four men on each side. They pawed at the thick chains, yanking with everything in them.

Some of the people either realized the bridge was going up or took a look behind them at the advancing legion. Whatever the case, it was now an all out war to get to through the bridge before it went up.

It was painful to watch as people made flying leaps onto the bridge and rode it until they could get through before it was too late.

The bridge clamped into place with a finalized thud. Pero couldn't stay any longer to hear those who didn't make it inside. IF he lived beyond this, he would never forget their crying.

"The Three be with you," he prayed. Then he fled to the castle.

------------------------------------

The next thing Link knew was that he was on his belly in a mess of broken glass.

He had returned home.

He tried to ease himself up but the glass bit into his palms, hindering him as he tried to stand.

Zelda finally looked up.

"Link," she gasped. He wished to run over and embrace her. Then he noticed Ingo lying presently in her lap. He was still but his chest was moving. His eye socket was a raw mess.

He saw Kotake desperately close to freeing her sister from the large debris that was pinning her against the wall.

He made for Zelda. His movement allowed her to see his dark twin in his entirety. He was kneeling over Malon's prostrate form. But her attention was torn away as Link started speaking.

"You have to help him," he said quickly. "Can you heal him?"

Zelda shook her head. "There's nothing I can do for him. We have to get him to the surgeon."

At the doorway, King Harkinian had accompanied Ramo and a few other sentries back to the room. The sentries were spattered with grime. Zelda cringed to see that not all the stains on their clothes and skin were just dirt.

King Harkinian took in the scene. Koume and Kotake were easing a bloodied Ingo off the floor and out the door. The Malon girl was laying face down where the source of all this evil was kneeling next to her. He didn't spare another moment.

He pointed at Dark Link. "Seize him!"

Zelda couldn't move. "Father?"

They grabbed him by the arms. He didn't fight them. He just kept his eyes on Malon. She was stirring gently.

"Link?" Zelda turned to him.

Link was facing a harsh dilemma. Though the man had attempted to save him, the fact remained that he was involved in all of this. He couldn't say a word.

"Clap him irons!" Harkinian ordered.

Zelda shot straight up. Her father was behaving rather contradictory to his usual peaceful demeanor.

"Father? Will you answer me?" she demanded.

Harkinian turned on her. "I have no time for questions. I want him in the dungeons! NOW!"

Before he knew it, the iron clamps tightened against his wrists.

"If you have anything to say in your defense, I suggest you speak now!"

The King's lip was quivering in rage. Dark Link was far too addled and confused to really speak for himself. He didn't know what he could have possibly done. He had failed his former master. Maybe this was retaliation. He didn't know.

"I don't have anything to say in my defense," he replied. His tone was fatigued and even a bit helpless.

Though this was not lost on Harkinian, he still gestured to the guards. "Take him away."

Once they had removed him, Zelda rounded on her father. "What is going on here?"

Harkinian proceeded to tell her of the impending chaos that was going on outside the castle. Link had slipped away from them and knelt down beside Malon. He roused her gently. Her eyes snapped open and she reared onto her knees, taking in a harsh breath.

He pulled back allowing her to grasp her bearings. Her head snapped up. Once she found herself looking into Link's eyes, she shrank away from him. Her eyes darted all around the room.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her glare fierce. "What did you do to him?"

King Harkinian stepped forward. "Malon as on my word, you have arrived home alive. Your father has worried so. I wish to have you brought to him immediately."

Malon slowly sank into something of a bow before she rose. "Begging your pardon majesty, but I wish to know what you have done with the man that had come back with me?"

King Harkinian shook his head. "I cannot answer that, save for that I won't have him harmed."

Malon wasn't comforted by this. "I want to see him."

"I cannot grant you this at the moment," Harkinian told her. "There is great danger that awaits us outside these palace walls and I fear he was the one responsible."

"But," Malon began. "He was going to let me go free. After he became corporal, he didn't wish to hurt me. He actually saved my life on more than one occasion."

Link actually snorted.

Malon glared at him. "Don't you dare scoff. If you remember, he was the one who tried to save you just before."

Link would have liked to forget it. Instead he shook his head. "You don't know his true intentions. You shouldn't be so naïve to believe that he is all good."

"I believe what I choose to believe Link," Malon stated. "He might not be all good but neither are you."

Without another word she turned and went to leave. The remaining guards followed her out.

------------------------------

There was still so many.

Pero skidded to a halt. The crowd to get into the castle was large. He stretched his neck to peer over their heads. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Declan!" he yelled.

The guard who he had called made his way over to him. "Why is this taking so long? We have to get everyone inside."

Declan shook his head and went to speak when his gaze all of a sudden moved up towards the sky. The blood drained out of his face. If this weren't a severe time, the look was almost comical. Pero spun around to look in the same direction.

Something had been catapulted over the Palace walls! It was burning and…screaming?

It was too small to be a catapult projectile. Not to mention, it was flailing as though it had arms and legs.

The panic jumped down Pero's throat. He shoved Declan into the direction of the castle.

It was coming down fast. It landed with a sickening splat and a horrifying scream.

Pero clapped his hand over his mouth and nose. He motioned for Declan to go assist the now stampeding crowd into the castle.

He made out the man-shaped lump amongst the dancing flames. He had been alive while he was frying up in the sky but died once he smashed into the ground. The face was so misshapen and charred that it didn't even look Hylian anymore.

Pero yanked the cloak off his own back and quickly smothered the flames though it wouldn't do any good for the poor soul now.

Small pieces of him had scattered in embers. Pero threw his cloak to the side as it was now full of blackened bits of flesh.

He tossed his head to the side and nearly threw up next to the corpse's feet.

While there, he spotted that there was light metal box attached to the decrepit ankle by an iron shackle.

It hadn't been locked meaning that whoever had done this wanted them to find what was in the box.

Pero pulled a sheath of parchment free and shook it out. It was like some kind of letter.

_If anyone had the nerve to approach my little present, then you would have found this letter by now._

_Yes as it seems, I have returned alive and well to Hyrule. Honestly, did you really think you could keep me away from the place I both know and love?_

_Anyway, I don't think I need to get into specifics of why and what I'm doing here. Thought the intelligence level of some has made me laugh as of late. Therefore I believe that you will all go to alert your precious hero of time just as soon as you read this sentence but don't be so hasty to leave just yet. I wanted to say that it won't be that easy this time. I'm not in the mood for any more games. You're all as good as dead. Don't even bother begging for your lives. I don't want to waste any more of your time or my time. So I'm just going to leave you with this bit of information:_

_With every little cut you inflict upon me, so will you inflict on an innocent man._

It ended there. The message made Pero's blood turn to ice water through his veins.

He didn't have any time to lose.


	29. Reunion

OK YES I am aware of the ridiculously long update. This chapter was indeed another piece of work to write. I'm not saying its the best because I'm not too happy with it. It may be re-written. I don't know yet. But anways hope you like it anyway.

-----------------------------------------------

Malon had made her way down to the grand hall. The amount of people within the holds of the room was unbelievable! The panic, strong in their voices, buzzed around her head. A sudden rush kicked up within her as she quickly began to scan through the crowd for a familiar face.

She began pushing through them. "Papa! Ingo!"

Nobody answered. Some spotted her but didn't recognize her as kin and so turned away from her. The search was hopeless. There would be no way she'd find them. Malon began to paw through bodies, calling their names until her throat became ragged.

"Hey you there!"

Malon's head snapped toward the voice calling from the left. There was a guard, elbowing his way through the panicked crowd to get to her. He had to have been some years older than Malon. He dodged three women, who were fleeing deeper into the haven of the grand hall.

She stayed in place as he got closer. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"They aren't in this room. Stay behind me, I'll take you to him. Try to keep up with me."

At once, he began weaving his way through the crowd. Bewildered, Malon kept her pace, trying to determine if the news he'd given her was either good or bad.

Following him was a tedious task. It was like a game. Keep the guide in sight or else you get lost and lose the prize. People blocked her. Some were even as bold as pushing her back a pace. By the time she caught up with him, there was an acid burning in her lungs and there was no time to stop. The guard moved quickly toward the door, opposite where she herself had entered from.

It was open and overflowing with people trying to get through it. The guard, using his title, made them clear a slim path through. As both of them progressed farther, Malon noticed that mostly all those who were getting filtered through to the next hall were all wounded. Broken limbs, bloodied faces, one man was bawling harshly at the stumps that had at once been his last three fingers.

Through the next door, a pained scream grabbed Malon's ear. A woman was sprawled on the ground, screaming. Her belly was swollen. The danger of the situation must have brought on the labor. A midwife, who had clearly been unprepared for a situation like this, began to bark for items she could improvise as birthing tools.

Malon had been stunned into a statue. Oddly enough, pensiveness had fallen on her. How could this be the time for a child to be born? Or would the child live beyond now? Born so fast and removed so soon.

The guard noticed Malon had ceased following him, turned around and grabbed her arm. The feel of him jarred her out of her thoughts.

"We can't waste time," he told her in hushed worry. "Come on!"

Malon once again kept the pace behind him. She didn't dare stop in the next room. From what her common sense told her, the surgeon was in this room and the gruesome sounds raping her ears wasn't something she wanted to halt for. Unfortunately when he reached the exit, he bade her to stay behind him.

He eased the door to open slightly and peered in. Malon couldn't see inside. She tried to angle her gaze through the crack but he moved first. He took a half step back and pushed the door open wider to allow her entrance.

She was too eager. She bounced the door open with her shoulder and hip.

There they were.

Ingo lay on a makeshift bedroll. A white cloth bandage wrapped around his head like a blindfold. Talon sat beside him, his back and head against the wall. He was snoozing lightly.

Malon hurried to Talon's side. She slowly reached a hand out to touch his face. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision.

"Papa!" Malon whispered. "Papa, it's me."

Talon turned his head sluggishly towards her. His gaze was taking her in slowly. The more it did, the wider his eyes became. His hand rose, trembling, to her cheek.

"Papa!" she cried. She threw her arms around him. He clumsily tried to grasp her to him but he kept shaking his head.

"No," he mumbled. "No, it can't be. I'm dreaming again."

"Papa, I'm really here. This is not a dream. I'm home. Just look at me."

Talon shook his head. "If I do that, I'll wake up. I know I will."

Malon breathed in and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "Just trust me. You know you can always trust me. Can you just look at me?"

Talon was silent for a long beat and then finally nodded tightly. Malon took a deep breath. Talon removed his grip and she moved back, so he could look her in the eyes again.

All at once, he began to weep.

"Malon!" he exclaimed. All doubt finally had been finally erased. His little girl was home.

"How?!" he pressed on. "And that monster? Did he hurt you?! Where did he take you?"

"Papa," she said, calmly, "he didn't hurt me. He's not a monster. He's-" Malon didn't know what else to say. She just trailed off and let her gaze wander to Ingo. He wasn't moving. He just lay there. Helpless and hurt.

"What happened to Ingo?" she asked, feeling like the worst kind of idiot because there he had been the whole time and she didn't even acknowledge him or his injury.

Talon reverted back to Ingo. He said slowly, "It was an accident. A mirror. It broke into all these pieces and…" He had to pause a moment. "One piece stuck Ingo through the eye. He's gonna be walking around with only one eye from now on."

Malon's breath hitched as she put it all together.

"He'll get a glass eye hopefully…"

"It was my fault."

Talon halted his talking. "No, Malon. How could it have been your fault?"

Malon turned her gaze back to her father. She took in a breath and closed her eyes. "I have much to tell you…"

--------------------------------

The double doors of the library burst open.

Zelda emerged from them, Ganondorf's message clutched in her hand. After a quick hunt, she found Ramo in the grand hall. He was assisting the last few people out and into the deeper rooms.

"Bring me the man you had just apprehended."

Ramo looked at her. "Princess? But His Royal Majesty-"

Zelda held up a hand to stop him. "Ramo, you must trust me. Bring him to me."

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

Link's voice rang out behind her. Zelda turned her attention to him. He had been silently walking towards her. Harkinian had been trailing behind him.

"I had issued an order," Harkinian told her steadily. "He would not be let out until we had gotten to the bottom of this."

"Then I'm afraid you're too late, Father," Zelda stated quietly. She held out the message to them. "Pero had given this to me over an hour ago. The twins and I have read through it thoroughly. As it is, this message concerns him. I find it hardly any fair to keep him in the dark about it."

Harkinian took the parchment while Link's face tensed. "Why hasn't anybody come to me with this information?"

"You had other duties," Zelda said. "Now, Ramo, if you please, bring the prisoner to me."

Ramo hesitated, looking over at Harkinian.

The King looked up from the parchment. "My daughter issued to you an order. Bring him. But you are to keep him shackled, do you understand?"

Ramo bowed solemnly. "Yes, Sire."

He went off to obey the command.

---------------------------------------

After Malon had finished her story, Talon bowed his head.

"So," he said quietly, "you fell in love with him?"

He didn't let any beats of silence pass before finally pointing out the obvious conclusion.

She hadn't told him every detail of what had happened between them. Just enough to satisfy him. She nodded.

"Yes. Yes I did."

Talon swallowed. "I-I don't understand…how?"

"I didn't either," Malon admitted. "It wasn't like as if it was the healthiest way to start loving someone."

There was silence between them. Talon couldn't think of anything to say and Malon waited for him to respond. In that still of silence was when the voices came from outside.

"They're releasing him?" the male voice on the other side of the door sounded incredulous.

Malon's ears pricked up at the bite and moved her head in the direction of the voices.

"Why would they think of doing that for?"

"The Princess has made a discovery. She needs him."

Malon leaped from her spot next to the bed.

Talon went to grab her hand. "Malon, don't."

Malon didn't pay heed. She turned to him. "Papa, stay with Ingo. I need to take care of something."

"He's in the hands of the Princess Zelda now," Talon implored. "We both know she won't do anything bad to him. She won't-"

"I won't take that chance," Malon told him. "I need to see him. I just need you to promise me that you will stay here and not leave Ingo's side. Promise me, Papa."

Talon blinked twice. He was afraid. When he finally released her hand, he knew she would be gone again. And this time, she would never return.

She didn't reply. She exited the room. The people, the guards, everything was a blur when she raced passed them. She never heard their voices. She never heard them calling her name. She never felt them grab for her.

Nothing would stop her from getting to the Princess. Nothing would stop her from getting to him.

She made it into the grand hall.

All of them were present. His Royal Majesty, Harkinian, Princess Zelda, Koume and Kotake, twelve armed sentries and Link, himself.

Link went to her. "Malon?"

She looked past him at Zelda. "What are you going to do with him?"

Zelda…damn her for her constant calm. Malon wanted to slap her. Get some kind of reaction. Oddly, in that moment, Zelda had resembled the same calm as he had. Malon had found herself thinking the same thought as she had before which had been directed at him.

At that moment, Malon shrank back at the sudden analogy formed in her mind

"Malon," she began. Her tone betrayed no fear.

"No," she cried. "Please, Princess, tell me what you plan to do with him?"

Link put a calming hand on Malon's shoulder. She shook him off. She went to speak again but soon there were three men entering the room.

They had him chained between them. Long, dark locks fell in front of his eyes. He was paler than his usual pallor. No matter how fast or how much they tried to drag him to make him clumsy, he walked step for step with them.

Malon saw the shackles. The irons clapped around his wrists. She only wanted to remove those chains, take him into her arms, hold him close.

He wasn't hurt from what she could see. He did look forlorn and exhausted. In an odd musing, Malon likened him to a gazelle that had run for his life, kept ahead for so long and now that he was spent, the lions had finally caught him.

The predator had become the prey.

His eyes however remained the same. Cold and as dark as the winter night, no fathoming what danger lies in wait behind them.

That is until he locked his gaze to Malon's.

She wanted to encourage him. She wanted to show him she wasn't afraid. She wanted to show him that even if hers was the last face he'd ever see that it would be a face full of love.

But that same love made it so hard for her to bear seeing him like this. She cast her eyes down and refused to look back.

He could feel her pain. It held him in place, until he was finally thrust forward. He let his gaze go to Link, but the sudden pitch of his body tore it away before he could read him.

He recognized the woman in front of him. The yellow-haired woman he had been warned about. It almost hurt to look at her.

She had Malon's eyes. It made him wonder briefly if all Hylian women had those soothing, tender eyes that shone so blue. Just by her eyes alone, he allowed himself to be lulled into her spell.

There was a sharp dig into his lower back.

"Don't think yourself too good as to not bow before her majesty!" He heard one hiss into his ear.

The princess held up her hand. "That isn't necessary, Jamus."

Malon's heart was thundering in her head now. She didn't know what to do with herself. Link stood close by. He was just waiting. He anticipated a ruckus. He could do really nothing except prevent Malon from making a move.

"I think it would be best if we started with introductions," Zelda began softly. "I am-"

"I know who you are," said he just as quietly. Zelda made a note regarding the lack of malice in his response. However, there was no mistaking the scorn.

She allowed him that. "I hardly think it fair that I call you by the names that have been bestowed on you as of late. I would like to know your name if you can tell it to me."

He showed no expression as he answered. "I hardly think it fair to give you a name that isn't rightfully mine."

Zelda nodded her agreement. "No it wouldn't be."

She took a step forward and her hand snaked forward, up, and finally settled on his cheek. The sudden contact with his skin made him flinch and try to pull back. She caught him and kept her eyes locked on his.

For the first time, she felt herself tremble. He may have looked a bit defeated but that was hardly what was going on within him. Bypassing the sudden darkness, Zelda could see the only light was coming from a spray of flame in the distance. She rushed toward it, the heat intensifying the closer she got.

His anger was overwhelming. He was enraged.

Once she made it towards the fire, it was impossible to see straight. The emotion clutched at her throat, making her almost want to pull away. It was all she knew, all she could feel.

It was painful. Such fury wished to be released, not to stay bottled. There was pressure on her insides, squeezing as she longed to punch, kick and scream.

She had to remained focused or else she'd lose herself in this rage.

What could make him so angry? The imprisonment...his sudden humanity maybe?

Ganondorf?

His ghost morphed from the smoke rising from the blaze. Following him was Link's ghost. Around their necks were ropes of flame which they were struggling with.

Was that the source of all this? Did he hate them both?

It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to believe.

In the real world, one could witness the boy's eyes blazing a bright red. Zelda allowed her own eyes to open. Bluer than before and cloudy with white, she calmed him.

How?

Zelda projected an image. The image of Malon. Beautiful by firelight. Small features, big round blue eyes. She wore white.

Then, like the touch of rain in the middle of the inferno, the blazes were at once cooled. The heat dropped effectively. Soon, Zelda felt oddly comfortable. Like dancing in the summer rainstorms, carefree and alive.

Her test had been completed.

She let him go.

As though drained by the whole experience, he stumbled backwards.

Nobody in the room spoke or moved. They waited. All she had to do was give the word. But beats of silence were passing and neither Zelda nor the prisoner made any move or sound. Confusion ping-ponged as did the glances of the onlookers from one to the other.

Zelda's eyes were swimming.

"You do love her," she whispered only loud enough for their ears alone.

He didn't answer. He steeled himself.

Malon went to move forward, but Link threw out his arm.

Catching this, Zelda shook her head and motioned for Link to let her go. Then to the guards, she told them to remove his chains.

Stunned, Link let Malon go. Malon spared no second thoughts in running to him and throwing her arms around his neck as the guards struggled to stick the keys into the cuffs.

King Harkinian had been silent enough. He looked at her in disbelief. "Zelda, what have you done?"

"The only thing I could do for them," she replied, not tearing her eyes away. "Ganondorf knew this would happen. He anticipated this."

"Anticipated?" Link demanded. "What do you mean he anticipated this?"

"'_With every little cut you inflict upon me, so will you inflict on an innocent man.'__"_

Zelda quoth. She lowered her eyes. "Ganondorf cast the Mortality Twine upon him."


	30. What is the Mortality Twine?

"What is the Mortality Twine?"

Zelda took in a deep breath. She looked over at Kotake who had slowly glided forward and dropped the heavy tome she had been holding at the feet of the princess.

On its very own, the book opened. The pages began to flip madly until a certain set of them began to glow. Then finally they fell open to the middle. Buttery light shined out onto the faces of all those present and finally began to form into pictures. Moving and life like, they were of a kingly man in robes and a herd of others.

Soon, Zelda's voice rang out clear and true to tell the story. "_With every little cut you inflict upon me, so will you inflict on an innocent man. _The Mortality Twine had been used on slaves by their masters. Before it, an ancient religious ritual had been where if a master were to die, his personal servants would have to take their own lives in honor of him. The act supposedly brought you favor amongst the gods as a human of obedience and loyalty.

"However during one instance, when the King of Ryanth Lyo passed away and his slaves proceeded in the ritual, his concubine survived her attempt. It caused her great shame because they felt she had made it so she wouldn't really die. Whether or not that had been the truth, she never would tell. His queen had her exiled. She was a hard-hearted woman. She feared the slaves would presume the gods had meant for her to remain alive and thus destroy a ritual that lasted thousands of years and make them loyal no more."

All the while the images reenacted the story with golden figures. Zelda continued. "And so, she took herself to the sorcerer, Tael who offered her a solution in exchange for immunity. He taught her how to 'twine' her servants' life to hers. If she should die, they would die as well without any second thoughts or without doubt that the gods willed it that way."

The book snapped shut with a loud thud. Zelda stared at it.

"Since then, Kings of all kinds had used this 'twine.' Some abused it to heighten his power over his slaves. Some actually came to love their slaves and wished for them to serve them even in death."

Malon gripped Dark Link as though she could will herself to keep him there.

"When Ganondorf sent this message, he was boasting. His 'slave' is twined to him. I don't know how he did it but he did. If we kill one, the other will die in the same instant. I got inside him only to see if his affection for Malon was true. For the invasion, I'm sorry, but it was the only way to find out if we could go through with…" she couldn't finish but cleared her throat. "Ganondorf counted on the two of you bonding. He knew Link would never take an innocent life for the sake of killing his worst enemy."

Once again, there was a spell of silence. Was it an acceptance of doom perhaps?

The prisoner finally looked up into the eyes of his reluctant captor. "Innocent life?" he questioned, his head cocking slightly to the left

He disengaged Malon's arms from around himself. "There is no innocent life here."

Then he pivoted.

In that flash, his hand flung to the hilt of the closest guard's sword and easily disarmed him. Soon all the guards were at the ready, pointing the tips of their blades in every direction he faced. He jabbed the scimitar back at them, daring anyone of them to come any closer.

He raised his eyes at Link. With that, he smiled wolfishly. It caused a rush of emotion to surge within Link as he stared back.

"What are you doing?!" Malon exclaimed, going to him but the guard he'd disarmed grabbed her first.

The prisoner raised the sword, not enough to be threatening but enough to show Link his weapon clearly.

"You know what you have to do," he stated lucidly. "A hero must do whatever he can to save his people. What is one life when so many must die?"

He knelt down and slid the scimitar towards Link. He reflexively stomped his foot down on it, catching it mid-skid.

The prisoner shoved his way to the place at Link's feet and dropped to his knees.

"If this will end it," he told him, "then you have to kill me."

Hearing this, Malon began struggling violently. "Link, no! Don't listen to him! There has to be another way!"

Link reached down to pick up the blade slowly. His gaze kept going from both the sword to his dark counterpart.

"You don't have any other choice, Link," the Spawn spat. "Ganondorf knew that you wouldn't be able to kill another man for the sake of good. Prove him wrong. You have to do it."

Link's eyes darted to Zelda. A single tear escaped from one of her eyes for she most likely knew that this was the only way.

The prisoner bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Link," he urged. "Do it. This will all end here."

Malon's cries got louder. Link could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He placed the point at the knot where the neck met the spine. It was only a test to see if he would make any type of move, any type of plea, any type of deception that would make this all the more easier.

But he didn't. He remained exactly in the place before him. Giving in and giving up. This burst of valiancy made Link feel like this worst kind of murderer.

"Do it…"

Was there any other choice? If this could be the only way, Link could kill Ganondorf and end all of this. No more death, no more hell on earth. There wouldn't have to be an epic battle worth to be twisted in history texts. All it would take would be one swing of the blade…

"Do it…"

But what if it didn't work? What if it was only a trick sent by Ganondorf so they'd be fooled into killing Dark Link?

Link finally brought his gaze to Malon. She was crying. The wrenching sound of her heartbreak was as raw as a wounded animal. It was unadulterated pain. Gripping, harsh and ugly, Link raised his blade high.

"DO IT!"

The scimitar dashed against the marble floor, deafening as it hit the ground.

"This is not how this will end!" Link shouted. "I will not cut down one man just to land one coward."

He glared into the crowd. "Assemble the armies! Ganondorf didn't come alone this time. These new allies are not only his usual minions. They are now rogue offenders who have been trying to bring the gods down. Anyone capable of a fight will be recruited into a militia. Go now."

The guards at once began to disperse. Link's gaze dropped down to the prisoner.

"I can't say what will happen to you. I can't let Ganondorf live either. If there's any way to keep you alive, then we will do whatever it takes."

The prisoner looked at him, his expression cool. "Don't be so concerned for me." He rose to his feet. "Has my incarceration been lifted?"

Zelda nodded her head silently.

In respect, he lowered his head to her and turned on his heel to walk away.

Malon watched him leave. Blackness was enveloping her entire being. There was no hope left for her. No matter what would happen, he would die. Once he was gone, what would be left for her to do?

She knew that there would be no joy in her life again. He had been her second chance. A sign from the gods to prove to her that life was worth living.

There would be no more chances. She didn't even think she wanted any more chances.

He would never know what it would be like to love, to truly live in the sunshine, to even maybe start a family.

Suddenly a soft hand grasped Malon's shoulder. She turned around to look at Koume.

"There might be a way to save him," Koume told her. Malon turned her whole body towards her. "It won't be that easy and it's not certain to work. But it might be worth trying."

"I'll do anything," Malon pleaded. "Please. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Kotake fluttered close by. "You are aware of Link's masks?"

Malon shook her head.

Koume groaned. "Follow me."

The next thing she knew, Malon was standing in the library. She took a quick glance around, noting the windows had been shielded. Kotake went immediately for the long desk.

She removed a red book from the drawer and plopped it down. Koume tossed a kitchen knife onto the flat surface. Kotake picked it up and pushed back the hard cover. She carefully began cutting around the paper that had been stuck to the binding. She tore back the paper to reveal a folded note of some sort.

Kotake tossed the ruined book aside and held the note out to her. Malon took it gratefully and opened it.

The parchment was inked up in lineages and passages. A map?

"This is a layout of the passages under the castle," Kotake told her. "There are three entrances into the descent. One is behind the Throne and it's the most dangerous. The second one is in Zelda's bedroom but the best one I think is if you just go all the way to the holding quarters of the dungeons."

Koume pointed a bony finger at the chosen path. "The shaft will not be a problem if you use a rope. Then there might be Keese and maybe a few rats. I suggest you bring a knife with you. And maybe you shouldn't wear a dress either."

Kotake flicked her finger at Malon's clothes. The white dress she wore began to shorten into a tunic while the shadows in each corner wrapped around her legs, transfiguring into black hose.

"Good," Koume appraised. "Now there are only three masks down below. They can change the wearer into whoever the mask represents. The one that I believe will be the best one for this operation is the Fierce Deity."

"Wait," Kotake halted. "Don't you think that mask is a bit dangerous? I mean it draws on the present darkness inside the person."

Koume shook her head. "It's the strongest one known. If it could take out Majora, it can certainly take out Ganon. He'll only have to wear it for at least fifteen minutes. The best case scenario: He wears the mask, becomes the Fierce Deity, which cancels out the Mortality Twine, Ganon dies and it's over. He'll remain alive."

"If we're lucky," Kotake argued, "we can't guarantee fifteen minutes will be long enough to defeat Ganon."

"It doesn't matter," Malon told them. "The sooner we get going, the more time we can conserve."

"All right then," Koume said. With a quick wave at the table, the knife, as though summoned, came darting into her hand. She handed it to Malon. "Take this. You won't be sorry."

Malon slowly examined the knife, her eyes skimming over the silver glint of the blade.

She hurriedly grabbed the lantern on the desk and checked it.

"Hurry," Koume waved frantically at her. "We have to move before it's too late."

------------------------------------

Link thought about searching the castle for him. He had looked for a bit but then he decided to give up. There was far too much to account for right now and it wasn't like if he had wandered away from the castle, he'd be in much danger from the other side. Not if the life of their precious king depended on his.

He made his way into the armory. He found three of his knights, talking hastily amongst themselves. They immediately stopped once the door slammed shut.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Link questioned steadily. Right now there would be no tolerating any stupid whispering.

Two of them looked over at each other, while the third one spoke. "You see, sir, we are only accounting for three thousand knights. Not counting the new recruits for which are only about sixty five."

"So that means…?"

The spoken one blinked. "But don't you see? Ganondorf's forces are entirely composed of an entire legion. Three thousand and sixty-five men against that isn't a winning battle for us."

"Don't think I'm only going after Ganondorf," Link promised. "I will be fighting alongside all of you."

"But sir," the knight said, trying to choose his words carefully, "you have achieved many great things. There is no questioning it. But how could one man last against a legion?"

Link inhaled. For as long as he could remember, he had never been faced with doubt. Everyone had always placed their blind faith in him. That had made him want to move ahead and carry on. Now when it seemed it's most important, he was "just a man."

A mortal.

Link let out the breath he was holding. "I'm not just any man."

Before they could say another word, he gestured toward the wall of armor. "Gather your men. This won't be an easy battle but believe me when I say that you will be well- armed. Do what I tell you and make haste. We don't have much time."

Malon studied the map as she floundered down the curved stairway leading into the dungeons. The torches had been lit recently and it hadn't been all that difficult to see.

"How long would it take me to find the mask?" she asked as she weaved around the staircase.

Kotake pointed at the map. "If you start now, you should find the mask within minutes. Though there will be a few things that will slow you down. You can outrun them. It's a better choice though to just kill whatever gets in your way."

Troubled by the news, Malon swallowed. "But why are there things I have to kill down there? I thought that there wouldn't be anything like that in Hyrule Castle."

Koume shook her head. "Bad things spawn everywhere, especially in the dark."

Malon stepped off the landing and sped toward the torch flanked door. She yanked at the iron latch. It was stuck tight.

"Move out of the way," Koume ordered, pulling Malon from the door. She reached into her sleeve and removed a black wand. She pointed it at the door. A steady jet of flame spat from the end. A gap began forming from the melting iron, separating to form an opening to pass through.

Kotake followed behind with a cool mist to solidify the metal from being a potential threat.

"Hurry," Koume urged before diving through the opening. Malon sprang after her while Koume dived in behind.

Malon shook out the map. "The entrance is in Cell…one, two, three…Cell Eleven."

She glanced up. "Five to the left, six down."

The room was brightened by torch light. The cells were barred in black iron, large enough to house either four medium inmates or one very big one and two small ones.

There were cobwebs stretching in varied distances in the windows.

There were chains and restraints in the walls, struck in stone. The shackles looked new and appeared that they were taken care of. Malon approached a cell labeled on the map as number four. She wondered if this was the one they kept him in. Malon breathed in, hoping she could catch his scent.

"Malon!" Kotake grabbed her. "We don't have time to waste."

Malon followed her, scanning the map as she followed five cells to the left and six blocks down.

Cell Eleven had a half hazard sprinkling of straw along the floor. It was the only cell whose shackles were rusted.

Kotake turned into the next wall and began to tap lightly on the bricks. "The key should be behind one of these bricks." She tapped on the one that sounded hollow. It ejected from its place leaving a hole. She reached in and pulled a small silver key from it.

She tossed it to Malon, who quickly shoved it into the hole and twisted until it gave. The door creaked open.

Malon set her lantern to the side, dropped to her knees and began swiping at the loose straw to reveal a patch of wood set in the stony ground.

A trap door.

Wasting no time, Malon shoved her fingers under the crack and shoved upward, straining her underused muscles. The wooden door flew upwards to reveal a gapping pit of darkness and a screeching that made Malon recoil.

She lifted her lantern to get a better look inside. "This is the safest way to the room?"

"Yes," Kotake replied. She unraveled the rope and snaked it around Malon's waist.

Another ear wincing screech surged out of the opening.

The three of them fell silent.

"Maybe we should go with you," Koume suggested.

"No," Malon insisted. "You're going to be needed on the battlefield. Tie the rope to the bars tightly. I'll be able to get back on my own." She tried to control the tremble in her voice, but it sounded like she failed.

"We can't just let you go down there alone," Kotake said hurriedly.

"You can and you will," Malon told them. "You both will be a bigger asset out there. It's only a few measly Keese and rodents. I'll be fine."

Koume didn't look ready to believe her. Kotake tied the rope into a knot around Malon's waist, tightening it. Soon Malon wasn't able to tell the difference between the rope and the fear. Kotake unwound the slack, estimated the length needed to provide an effective ascent and wound it between two of the bars.

Malon looked down one final time before sticking the blade between her teeth in the style of a pirate. She turned and leaned back. The soles of her feet braced the edge of the pit. Kotake held the rope in both hands.

Malon gave a slight nod. A thin sheen of perspiration began to form on her forehead and her teeth clamped onto the metal of the knife. She dropped.

The subterranean air was frigid on her skin as it wooshed passed her. She swung in space for a bit, curling herself slightly around the lantern to prevent any damage that would come to it. She did not weaken her grip on the knife, knowing the fall would have made her drop it.

"Malon! Are you all right?"

She slid her left hand towards her mouth to release her weapon while holding on for dear life with the right.

"Yes," she hollered up. "Just drop me a slight bit more."

The rope slid its way down. Malon stretched her legs toward the ground. Her toes scraped the soil below.

She untied herself and yanked hard to make sure it would be sturdy enough to climb with the right amount of slack.

Her heart pounded relentlessly against her ribs as she slowly turned and faced the tunnel.

Her lantern wasn't bright enough. She lifted it and turned the little key to the left to allow more oil into the flame.

The floors were muddy. Her feet sunk into the damp soil until it covered the toes of her shoes.

There didn't seem to be anything too threatening except for a few worms here and there. But Malon didn't even start moving yet.

The rope looked more hopeful than ever. All she wanted to do was jump right back on and climb all the way up back to safety.

But then she would lose her only chance of saving him. She wouldn't back down on him. She wouldn't quit him.

Giving one last fleeting look towards her exit, Malon gripped her knife and began to slowly stalk into the tunnel.


End file.
